


Here For You

by Pegacorn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chatroom Simulations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, MC is the Main Character's Name, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers all, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, background JuZen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegacorn/pseuds/Pegacorn
Summary: Seven and MC are a typical couple in the lovestruck honeymoon phase of their relationship, except they also have the added complication of Saeran. They are both as dedicated to helping Saeran as they are about growing their relationship. Unfortunately, it's not so easy for Saeran, dealing with his trust issues, mental scars, and adjusting to the idea of being in a family again--whatever that even means. Saeran must come to terms with his brother's abandonment, as well as the unknown sin he committed when he stole away the heart of the cute girl Saeran had handpicked for the RFA at the very beginning...((Takes place following the end of the game (707 Route), and all Secret Endings, Spoilers For Everything, all of the RFA is in it to some degree as everyone is closer than ever following the events of the After Ending, some of the members' lives have changed to reflect their own routes, and this begins before the group photo/engagement party.))





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> MC is her name, it stands for whatever you want, I can't write without a name and I don't want to name her because she's MC to me! Love me some Choi twin angst and smut! The chatroom is created using : http://shaorankun.com/mmchat/ It's free to use and TOTALLY FUN! I've never written in present tense before, sorry in advance for all the mistakes I'll miss.

 

Three monitors blink in front of Saeyoung’s face. His fingers glide across the keys. How long has he been sitting? Minutes? Hours? His shoulders ache. Maybe it’s been longer than minutes. Still, his deadline is approaching.

“Saeyoung, it’s time to take a break, meow,” says MC, as she walks toward his work area. “You need to eat something, meow.”

“I’m busy,” says Saeyoung. His eyes never deviate from the screens.

MC continues to walk, until she’s climbing the three short steps—encroaching on his personal space.

“Purrrrrty please?” asks MC, leaning close to Saeyoung’s ear. She purrs.

Saeyoung spins around in his computer chair, and stares up at MC. The first thing he notices are the cat-ears clipped into her fluffy brown hair. She’s wearing a soft, cream colored sweater with a wide neckline, and a comfortable black skirt she prefers. Both hands are hidden behind her back.

Once she’s at the top of the stairs, she pulls her hands around, revealing a plate with a sandwich and a bag of chips.

Saeyoung frowns, glancing between the plate, and his monitors. Work was calling, and this distraction would definitely slow him down.

But he _is_ starving. Saeyoung accepts the plate, with a sigh. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, meow!” says MC, lifting up on her toes to perch on the edge of Saeyoung’s computer desk, while being mindful of the expensive equipment. As she sits, her sweater falls off of one shoulder, giving a peek at her pink polka-dot bra. Saeyoung stares.

“I knew having you around would pay off, eventually,” says Saeyoung. He sits his plate down, before standing up from his desk. He leans into MC, giving a devious smile. “Free sandwiches.”

“Better watch yourself, you’re close to never getting another sandwich ever again,” says MC, grinning.

“Forgive me, I’m sowwy, I love your sammiches,” says Saeyoung. He leans in closer, and presses a chaste kiss to MC’s lips. “They’re my second favorite thing of yours to eat.”

“You’re impossible,” says MC, as their lips hover close, before they kiss again. MC’s hands splay out on the desktop, keeping her balance as Saeyoung pushes his chest into hers. He deepens the kiss easily, coaxing MC’s lips open, tongues moving in familiar patterns.

This type of kiss is common, and usually leads to the same climactic conclusion. Saeyoung pets MC’s fluffy brown hair, feeling for the cat ears.

“Don’t mess up my ears, meow,” says MC, breaking the kiss.

“That’s the last thing I’d wanna do,” says Saeyoung, his voice dropping an octave. “I want them in place while you’re _purring_ for me.”

A shameless noise erupts from MC’s lips as they kiss again. Saeyoung’s other hand slides up her thigh, pushing the black skirt up and around her waist. MC’s hands cup Saeyoung’s cheeks, before carefully removing his thick glasses. With the impediment removed, and set safely aside, they can press their faces closer together.

Saeyoung’s fingers rub whirling patterns into MC’s inner thigh, until she spreads her legs wider. Saeyoung grins as she whimpers. He breaks the kiss, staring down at a pair of blue, cotton panties with a repeating pattern. He squints.

“Wednesday? Do those say Wednesday?” asks Saeyoung.

MC ignores the question, clutching his shoulders instead, and tugging him closer. She hums while trailing kisses along his jaw. Saeyoung pulls away, and leans down, putting his face between MC’s spread thighs.

“Gotta get close without my glasses. W-e-d-n-e-s-d-a-y, yep, Wednesday.”

“Who cares?” asks MC, pushing out her lower lip. She purses her lips, and blows air upwards, causing her long bangs to float up, out of her line of sight. They fall back into place almost immediately.

“It’s Monday! How long have you been wearing these?”

“I just put them on today, after my shower,” says MC, tossing her long hair while laughing. “I don’t pay attention to what they say, I just picked a pair!”

“Are you sure? This is very suspicious, now I’m wondering about the state of these panties…”

“You’re awful, you know I had on different panties yesterday, you pulled them off with your teeth last night…”

“Mmm, yellow lace, I do seem to remember something like that…”

“So you know these are, at most, worn since last night!”

“Still, I should check, to make absolutely sure,” says Saeyoung, pressing his fingers flat against the outside of MC’s panties. His first touch moves torturously slow. “Unless you have some complaint?”

“N-no,” says MC, her breath hitching. Saeyoung rubs up and down the thin stripe of fabricated stretched across her sex. She rocks her hips shamelessly off of the desk—into his touch.

“That’s what I thought,” says Saeyoung. He hones in with one finger, and rubs a tight circle around the small, evident nub beneath the thin fabric. “I don’t know, they feel a little wet…”

“That’s your fault, you’re doing that to me,” says MC, a whining pitch to her voice.

Saeyoung continues, stroking her lightly, as a wicked smile lights up his face. “You should be more careful, walking in here, wearing that skirt I like so much, and provoking me…”

“I have to learn for work, soon,” says MC, though she isn’t pulling away. Instead, she rolls her hips against Saeyoung’s finger.

“Oh, I can be quick,” says Saeyoung, smirking as he leans in to kiss MC. His hand moves, until he’s stroking two fingers across her most sensitive area. It’s no surprise that the hacker is talented with his hands. Little mewling noises escape MC’s lips, as she pulls Saeyoung closer.

Lithe arms slide around his neck, as MC’s tongue dips between his lips. Saeyoung is a master of multitasking. He easily returns the kiss, as his fingers lightly lift up the edge of MC’s panties. He pulls them to the side, before sliding his fingers directly across the cleft in her soft mound.

A delicious gasp rips from MC’s lips as they part, and Saeyoung moves to kiss a line down her neck.

“You really are too good to me,” says Saeyoung, his lips so close to MC’s ear that each breath causes her body to shudder. “Bringing me everything I need, before I even know that I need it.”

MC leans forward, and pushes a hand out. She fights her way past his hoodie, to grope along the front of Saeyoung’s jeans. She smiles when she finds him straining in his pants. “I need to feel you, too.”

Saeyoung growls, palming MC as she continues to grope him. There’s no doubt she’s turned on. She leaves proof smeared across his hand. The computer desk isn’t the most optimal location, but this mood won’t wait. Saeyoung untangles himself from MC’s hands long enough to shrug out of his hoodie, and unbutton his jeans.

“Idiot.”

The sudden word wakes the pair from their fevered haze. Saeyoung jumps to replace his hoodie, and quickly pulls it low in the front. MC slides off the desk, and pulls her skirt down in a hurry.

“Hey Bro,” says Saeyoung, attempting to look nonchalant.

“Saeran,” says MC, smiling as she walks down the steps, back into the main area.

Saeran is scowling, per usual. Even with his bleached hair, and mint contacts, there’s no concealing how similar he looks to his twin brother. He wears his usual dark pants, red shirt, and leather jacket, despite the warm temperature in the bunker.

“Uh, MC,” says Saeyoung, his voice tight.

“I made you a sandwich, too! I left it on a plate in the fridge. I won’t be here tonight to cook dinner, they need me down at the cafe tonight…”

“MC, seriously, _hey_ ,” says Saeyoung.

“What?” she asks, a hand popping onto her hip as she turns around. Her brown eyes flash with irritation.

“Wednesday? Isn’t today Monday?” asks Saeran.

“Shocking, isn’t it? MC seems to be having an underwear shortage,” says Saeyoung, sighing theatrically. “I keep telling her just to go without, but…”

MC’s eyes widen as she glances down. Her black skirt is fine in the front, but the hem in the back was tucked into her underwear. She shoves her hand across the fabric, pushing the skirt back down.

“Sorry, I tried to tell you,” says Saeyoung, ruffling his messy red hair in an attempt to look innocent. It’s a failure.

“I’ve gotta get ready for work,” says MC. Her cheeks are still glowing pink as she walks out of the main area, down the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Saeran eyes his brother with contempt, before stalking toward the kitchen. Saeyoung is quick to jog away from his work are, following Saeran.

“Hey, what are you up to, tonight?” asks Saeyoung.

Saeran’s response is a long, flat stare. He opens the fridge and retrieves the sandwich. There’s also a note, in MC’s curly handwriting. “4:Saeran <3:MC.” He rolls his eyes, balls up the note, and tosses it toward the trashcan. He misses.

“If you’re not doing anything, maybe we could hang out, after I finish some work? We could watch those movies I was telling you about! The ones where the hackers save the world from robots. It’s part of my duty, as your brother, to introduce you to the most important parts of pop culture you missed…”

“Pass,” says Saeran, dropping his plate down on the counter near the sink. Barstools sit near the counter, but they’re rarely used. The full table with six chairs is less than three feet away, but Saeran still sits at the bar. It’s part of his continued refusal to fully accept his brother’s care.

“Well, we don’t have to watch a movie, we can do whatever you want,” says Saeyoung. There’s a smile on his face, but it’s painfully fake. Saeran sees straight through it.

“Idiot,” says Saeran. “If you really want to do whatever I want to do, then let’s _leave_ this shithole, and go out somewhere. I want to see a new sky. Give me the keys to one of your cars, you have enough.”

“Oh,” says Saeyoung, the fake smile falling away. “It’s still too soon…”

“It’s been months,” says Saeran, his voice easily rising. He clamps his mouth shut, breathing loudly through his nose.

“Once I’m done with this project, we can talk to your doctors, and Jumin, and…”

A scraping noise rings in the air as Saeran’s stool scrapes across the tile floor. He stands up, grabs his plate, and walks out of the kitchen.

“I just have to be sure that everything’s safe,” says Saeyoung. “You never know who’s watching, we have to be sure…”

Saeran holds his plate in one hand, and uses the other to shoot the middle finger over his shoulder.

Saeyoung sighs. “I don’t want to lose you, again…”

* * *

The hallway is dark. Luciel stands, silhouetted by the light from the living area. Of course he’ll stand there, shoulders slumped, face sad. As if his pitiful expressions could affect Saeran.

He didn’t stand for long. Before Saeran even reaches his bedroom door at the end of the hallway, the familiar sound of _clacking_ keys echoes down the hall. Luciel, the slave—back at work.

Saeran’s fingers itch. Luciel is too smart to allow him anywhere near a proper computer. Saeran’s been caught many times. He’s given up on ever hacking Luciel’s computer systems. It’ll only make Luciel more suspicious. No. If Saeran ever wants some semblance of freedom, he has to earn trust.

Trust, from the least trustworthy person in the universe.

Saeran sneers as he pauses in his doorway. There’s rustling and music coming from the open door across the hallway. Luciel’s bedroom. _Her_ bedroom.

The door is cracked open. _Always_ open. Has no one ever explained to this woman that it is impolite to leave doors open? Does she realize the she’s tantalizing others, tempting them with an intimate peek into her private life.

Saeran stares through the crack as MC removes her sweater. The ridiculous cat ears are already gone, and her long, brown hair hangs down to her waist, obscuring his view of so much skin.

She’s not in a hurry. Of course not. This naively trusting person. Her eyes are glued to some music video playing on her laptop. She pauses every so often, to perform hand movements, bounce her hips, and then curse when she inevitably falls behind the dancers on the screen.

She shimmies out of her black skirt, and picks up a black dress from the bed. It slides easily over her head. Saeran forgets himself, for a moment. Lost in the soft susurrus of fabric as she changes outfits. The graceful way she reaches behind herself to tie her dress mesmerizes him.

Saeran slinks away toward his room when MC turns around, glancing about the room. She’s looking for her apron, no doubt. It’s slung over the back of her bedroom chair. Saeran resists the temptation to call out and tell her.

He remains silent, instead. Saeran often shies away from talking to Luciel’s woman. And what a discomforting thought it is that she belongs to Luciel, considering it was _Saeran_ who saw her first. Saeran is responsible for bringing her to the RFA in the first place.

Perhaps it had been a mistake. What kind of woman is she, really, if she can fall in love with someone as false as Luciel? She’ll learn the truth, in time.

It’s not Saeran’s problem. He continues to his bedroom, and sits alone in the dark. The sandwich is spicy tuna salad, and it’s not bad. None of the food MC prepares is ever inedible. He won’t tell her that, though. He’ll stick to watching her cook. And then watching her serve Luciel, the slob who’d rather binge on disgusting chips and soda, than eat MC’s cooking.

Saeran listens intently, until he hears the _click_ of her shoes receding down the hallway.

* * *

“Hey, I’m out, my ride’s here,” says MC. She quickly hops up the stairs to where Saeyoung _clacks_ away at the keys. Her usual black dress is on, buttoned to the top. Over the dress, MC wears her dark apron with the _Mystic Cafe_ logo. The sandwich on the plate remains untouched. “Saeyoung, you have to eat, meow.”

“Yeah,” says Saeyoung, without glancing back. “I will.”

“Think you’ll be able to hang out, tonight? Maybe finish what we started?” asks MC.

No answer.

“I miss you,” she adds.

“We’ll see.”

“I love you,” says MC.

The declaration finally succeeds in halting Saeyoung’s fingers. He turns around, smiling at MC, and giving her his full attention. “You’re the greatest thing in the universe. I don’t deserve you."

“Aww,” says MC, leaning in to kiss Saeyoung’s cheek. “I feel the same way about you. See you tonight.”

“I hope your shift is easy and fun,” says Saeyoung, still watching.

She smiles, as she walks away. A smile that could light up even Saeyoung’s darkest moods.

“Tell Jaehee I said hello,” says Saeyoung. His attention returns to the various black monitors and blinking green text. MC’s shoes _click_ daintily on the tile as she walks out the door. The door’s mechanism is loud, automated, and always followed by an annoying _beep_.

It’s a tangible feeling—like all the warmth leaving the house, the moment the door locks behind her. The bunker is a different place, when MC is gone.

* * *

Saeran sits alone, in his room. MC left her video blaring in the room across the hall. He can’t get the ludicrous image of MC’s off-beat dancing out of his brain. He needs to clear his mind. He needs fresh air. Perhaps the door is still accessible? If Luciel is distracted with work…

The main area is dim, lit only by monitors, and the glow from the kitchen. Saeran walks through the room, his rubber soled shoes barely making a sound. He rushes toward the door.

“Perimeter Secured. You do not have permission to access this portal,” says the Door’s AI. Luciel’s creation.

“Bullshit,” says Saeran, through clenched teeth.

“Please state the first law of Physicals, in Arabic.”

“How about you _suck my_ …”

“Hey, where are you trying to go?” asks Luciel, rising from his computer area, and stumbling toward the entrance. “MC’s already gone, I watched them drive away on the cameras. Did you need to tell her something? You can always use the messenger, you know.”

“I want to go outside,” says Saeran.

“Why?”

“Because I want some fresh air.”

“You can’t get far, the gate is there, and it’s not like there’s anything to _do_ outside, the garage is always locked down, and…”

“I don’t want to steal your cars, or climb the gate, I just…want to go outside. I want to be away from the stench of this bunker for a few minutes.”

Luciel frowns, golden eyes growing dark. The same way they did when he was thinking about something serious.

“Wouldn’t you rather hang out inside? I’ve been working on getting a computer setup to play LOLOL, I could show you? Maybe we could play together?”

“No, thanks.”

“You can join my Guild!”

“If you expect me to ever accept you as anything other than a prison warden, give me something other than rules, and ‘no,’ and keeping me locked inside all day long, for months…”

“Fine,” says Luciel, sighing as he presses a single finger to a sensor on the front door. The mechanisms click easily. Saeran stares hard at the finger pad.

“Even identical twins, have unique fingerprints,” says Luciel.

“I’m going outside,” says Saeran, turning away.

“Wait two seconds, let me contact my boss, I can go outside with you,” says Luciel, reaching for Saeran’s arm.

“ _No_ , I want to be _alone_ , and even if I wanted company, yours is the last company I would seek out. Now, move,” says Saeran, using his arm to block Luciel. An empty package of chips lies crumpled on the floor. An unlucky step sends Luciel falling onto the checkered tile floor, face first. He lands with a thud, but Saeran is already at the door.

Luciel will be fine, but the door might lock again in any moment, sealing his fate. Saeran hurries outside.

The yard in front of Luciel’s bunker is mostly empty dirt beds, an asphalt driveway to the large garage, and a few struggling saplings. There’s a short amount of space available, before Saeran would run into the damnable gate. No matter how many times he talks with the possessed contraption, he still can’t speak enough Arabic to escape Saeyoung’s prison.

Not that the disrepair of the lawn bothers Saeran. He finds a place on the grass to sit down. He stares up at the afternoon sky. It’s a clear day. Not many clouds. Always different. Changing. From blue, to orange, and then purple.

Headlights and the rumbling engine of a motorcycle break the spell of twilight. Saeran stands up, dusting his jeans, as the gate slowly opens. Saeran recognizes the riders. The drive in front is tall, with a long, white ponytail. The rider behind him has long brown hair, tangling in the wind.

“Thanks for the ride,” shouts MC, over the rumble of the engine. “You’re so sweet.”

“Yeah, tell Seven to stop making me say ‘Seven Is God of the Universe’ in Arabic…”

“I can tell him, but he’ll probably just change it to something even worse,” says MC, smiling as she removes the helmet, and hands it back.

“Worse?” asks Zen. His face is still handsome, even when frowning.

“It can always be worse,” says MC, smirking. “He made Yoosung say ‘My Ass is Property of Daddy Seven Zero Seven’ last week.”

“Uh, on second thought, maybe it’s not so bad how it is,” says Zen, storing away the helmet. “Tell Jaehee I won’t be around until the weekend. Rehearsals are a bitch. Hope you guys have a great week.”

MC waves and watches Zen drive away, while backing slowly toward the door. Saeran steps out, directly in her way. MC jumps and grabs her heart the moment she turns, and Saeran steps fully into the light.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” says MC, grinning as she continues to calm her breathing. “Y-you…oh my God, you scared me!”

“Bad habit,” says Saeran.

“I didn’t see you, that’s all,” says MC, shaking her head. “I’m not afraid of you, normally. You know that, right?”

Saeran tilts his head, narrowing mint green eyes.

“Nice night outside,” says MC. Saeran brushes off her attempts at small talk.

“Hey, I can tell you’re having a hard time, lately,” says MC, her smile finally resembling something sincere, instead of something born of nerves. “Saeyoung is here for you--he only wants to help you. He’s your family.”

Saeran looks away, attempting to hide the automatic roll of his eyes. _Family_. MC knew about his mother, and his mistreatment. How could she think he would put any value into the word _family_.

“I’m here for you, too,” says MC.

It’s such a simple statement. Saeran tries to push it from his mind. He’s suspicious of anyone that can fall in love with a liar like Luciel.

But part of him wants to believe. He wants MC to support him, the way she supports Luciel. He wants her to be his friend.

Smiling is difficult, but Saeran tries. Just for MC, he works up the smallest turn of his lips.

“Are you smiling?” asks MC, fingertips coming up to her lips. “I don’t think I’ve…I don’t think I’ve seen you smile! You look so different…”

“Different?”

“You look handsome,” says MC, grinning. “Just like your brother!”

As quickly as it appeared, Saeran’s elusive smile vanishes. He steps past MC to get to the door. He files away the feeling of her soft arm brushing the back of his hand, and her scent of vanilla coffee beneath the dust from the motorcycle ride.

The door flies open. Luciel’s opened it remotely. Most likely he’s been glued to the camera feed since the moment Saeran walked outside. He pushes inside, leaving the door ajar, as he stalks directly to his room.

* * *

MC closes the door behind them. She skips straight toward the multiple monitors flashing green on black. She carefully removes Saeyoung’s headphones, and leans down to kiss him softly on the temple.

“You’ve been working this entire time? You need a break, meow!”

Saeyoung spins around in his computer chair, and smiles so big his nose scrunches up, and pushes his glasses askew. “It’s MC! Returned from saving the world, one latte at a time! Hail our caffeinated hero!”

MC stops short, staring down at a purple bruise blossoming on Saeyoung’s chin.

“Saeyoung, what happened?” she asks, bending at the waist to closer inspect the wound. Gentle fingers caress the skin in a feather light touch.

“Ah, that is just a clumsy mistake,” says Saeyoung. “I tripped on an empty bag of Honey Buddha Chips. It was a brave bag, out for revenge, for the millions of his fallen comrades that met their fate by my hand…”

“Really? I’ve been working so hard to keep this place clean,” says MC, sighing as she stares around the room. The brightly decorated area is mostly clear of clutter, except for the surface of Saeyoung’s computer desk. Keeping the desk free of clutter is hopeless.

“And you do a wonderful job, truly, Ms. Vanderwood has nothing on your skills, and I appreciate all of your effort. This was an extremely dedicated bag, he swore, after his entire family was torn apart, and discarded by the great Seven Zero Seven, that he would stop it nothing, sacrificing his own life, in an attempt to avenge his mother, whose last words were…”

“Seven Zero Seven?” asks MC, frowning. “Now I know something’s up. What really happened?”

All of the computer screens behind Saeyoung simultaneously switch into screensaver mode, causing an army of kittens to begin pouncing across the monitors. The ridiculous scene contrasts with the heavy sigh, as Saeyoung’s shoulders slouch.

“It was an accident,” says Saeyoung. “Saeran and I had a small misunderstanding. He wanted to go outside, and I was too busy to go with him…”

“I thought it was weird when he greeted me at the door, alone,” says MC, nodding. She takes one of Saeyoung’s hands in hers, squeezing gently.

“He pushed past me, and I really slipped on an empty chip bag,” says Saeyoung. “And it really did look angry.”

MC gives a short snort of laughter; Saeyoung’s face lights up.

“But it was an accident. Saeran wasn’t trying to push me down, or hurt me. I fell so quickly, I didn’t brace myself. Banged my chin on the tile floor. But, it’s fine.”

“It’s fine,” MC repeats, nodding. She leans in, and kisses the purple mark.

“Ah, your kiss has healed me of ten percent damage,” says Saeyoung.

“Well, if a kiss can help that much, I wonder what would happen if you took a break for a while, and came to bed…”

Saeyoung swivels and glances at the screens full of frolicking kittens. “Jumin’s work can wait.”

* * *

They’re not quiet. Why were they never quiet? Saeran grabs his pillow, and pushes the sides against his ears. It doesn’t help. The moaning continues to infiltrate the hallway through the open door to Luciel’s bedroom.

Always open.

“Ah, watch the chin,” comes Saeyoung’s voice.

“Mmm, sorry, my hips have a mind of their own when you’re doing that with your tongue…”

“Then I’m speaking to MC’s hips only, now, you guys behave! Stay down on the bed! Stop interfering!”

Laughter follows, but it soon devolves into animalistic grunts, and gasping moans.

Inconsiderate, at best. Passive aggressive, at worst. Why can’t Luciel resist rubbing his happiness in Saeran’s face at every opportunity? At the very least, he should close his damn door. The living situation is becoming unbearable.

How could MC be duped so easily? Luciel’s obviously a selfish creature, thinking only of himself, and his own happiness. MC is a caring, generous person—always helping her friends, and throwing all of herself into her activities.

MC deserves better. Someone who treats her like the precious treasure Saeran sees every time she smiles. How her eyes squeeze shut when she’s really happy. The easy way she makes friends, and welcomes all those around her. The side of her that makes her such an asset to the RFA.

Saeran also admires her sense of humor, and tendency to dance when she’s alone. When she thinks no one’s watching.

MC is great at making others happy. Just like the Savior, except she wasn’t preaching some unobtainable Heaven, or Magenta, but an actual obtainable happiness, right on Earth.

The happiness of a family neither twin had ever known.

* * *

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

JUMIN: I have a timeline for the next party.

JUMIN: It will be most beneficial to the RFA to hold our party annually. We can expect record turnout, thanks to the success of our last part. I believe showing a confident face will discourage inquiries into RFA’s business from the press.

ZEN: How are you even considering making this a yearly thing?! Jaehee has her own business now…

￼JUMIN: I am aware of Assistant Kang’s new business.

ZEN: Are you also aware that she’s not your assistant anymore?

JUMIN: MC trained directly with Jaehee. She will be fully in charge of the guest list, and accommodations.

YOOSUNG: I’ll be helping, too! As long as it’s not held during finals.

ZEN: Still can’t get used to you actually studying…

JAEHEE: I agree with Mr. Han.

￼JAEHEE: MC has Saeran to assist her, as well.

ZEN: I never see Saeran on the messenger, though…

JAEHEE: MC believes Saeran is making great strides. She can help him to be an asset to the RFA.

JAEHEE: I have a recommendation for a specific venue to take care of the dessert catering and coffee service…

JUMIN: We’ll put you on the list of potential choices, Assistant Kang.

￼JAEHEE: …

YOOSUNG: You know MC will hire Mystic Cafe! Jumin, quit being cold to Jaehee

JUMIN: Excuse me, I must take an important phone call.

_**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.** _

_**707 has entered the chatroom.** _

707: LISTEN UP

707: IMPORTANT NEWS!!!

_**MC has entered the chatroom** _

￼707: Today is Monday, and MC is wearing Wednesday panties

MC: Saeyoung!!!

MC: Why are you spreading lies about me? I’m not wearing panties

_**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.** _

_**Yoosung has left the chatroom.** _

_**ZEN has left the chatroom.** _

MC: You scared them away.

707: Hey, new party, so cool, I can’t wait, hope I can find a date in time…

 


	2. Best Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran makes a friend.

She’s sleeping. She’s cute when she’s sleeping. The soft wheezing that Saeyoung’s not allowed to call ‘snoring’ without risking a death glare. It’s just past three, and the last thing he wants is to wake her up.

Saeyoung carefully walks to his side of the bed, kicks off his shoes, and removes his jeans and shirt. It’s always warm in their shared room. He touches the mattress, ever so lightly, and pauses. When there’s no hitch in MC’s breathing, he risks putting more of his weight down on the bed.

The tiniest non-snore leaves MC’s open mouth, and Saeyoung freezes, sure she’s awake. Her even breathing finally convinces him that it’s safe to move again. He gently lowers himself down onto the mattress, on top of the blankets, disturbing as little as possible in the bed.

There’s no sound from him or the bed springs, but Saeyoung still holds his breath, afraid to even breathe.

“Did you finish your work?” asks MC, causing Saeyoung to jump so badly he almost falls off the mattress.

“Fhhhhhhh, you’re awake?! Were you awake the whole time?”

MC yawns, and rolls over in the bed, a sleepy grin on her face. “Not the whole time, but watching you try to be quiet was too precious to interrupt.”

“I felt similarly about watching you sleep,” says Saeyoung, reaching out with a finger to push MC’s thick bangs away from her brown eyes.

“I missed you,” says MC, scooting over in the bed until she’s right next to Saeyoung. He chuckles as he wraps his arms around her, and she nuzzles her face into his chest.

“I missed you too,” says Saeyoung. “Work’s going better, though. The new method of parsing data is helping tremendously, and the firewall is much more stable. And I think the DDOS attacks have stopped, for now, at least.”

“That’s good,” says MC.

“I’ve been thinking about Saeran,” says Saeyoung. MC sighs, and reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She squeezes, as though her touch could transfer some of her strength to him.

“Maybe there _could_ be a way for him to get out more,” says Saeyoung. “Jumin has unlimited resources, he could arrange for Saeran to get a job? Maybe if he has an armed escort, to and from work, and works in a secured location, he could meet some new people, and get out more. That would make him happier, right?”

“Maybe,” says MC, sighing. “But I don’t know, it’ll still feel very confining. He needs another way to meet people. Plus, a job working for Jumin Han? Why would you wish that on anyone?”

“I work for Jumin.”

“Exactly,” says MC, giggling. “And you’re always complaining! Look what he did to poor Jaehee! I’m glad Yoosung turned down that internship.”

“Still,” says Saeyoung. “I have to do something. He’s hurting. I can tell. He doesn’t want to talk to me, and I don’t want to rush him, but…It’s hard. What more can I do to keep him with me?”

“Maybe try giving some space,” says MC, snuggling closer to Saeyoung in their warm, dark bedroom. “Sometimes relationships need space. Ugh, it’s too early.”

“You were snoring so cute.”

MC pushes away, and glares at Saeyoung.

“Ack, okay, sorry, sorry, you don’t snore…”

“I don’t,” says MC, yawning and resting her head back down next to Saeyoung’s chest.

Within minutes, soft non-snoring fills the room again, as Saeyoung stares up at the ceiling. It’s not just his FUBAR sleeping schedule—it’s Saeran.

He took a bullet for his brother—what more proof does Saeran need? There’s nothing Saeyoung wouldn’t do for his brother.

* * *

The front door opens. It’s unusual for Luciel to have visitors. Saeran glances at the clock near his bed. He’s slept past noon again. Saeran rouses from his bed, and puts his ear to the door. The sound of MC’s door hitting the wall makes him jump back, and wince.

“Hey hey! It’s so good to see you,” says MC.

Saeran recognizes the voice that answers, immediately. His Savior had ordered him to monitor all the members of the RFA. Yoosung Kim. College student. Gaming addict. The adopted cousin of his Savior.

Whatever Yoosung’s doing in Luciel’s bunker doesn’t concern Saeran. He rifles through his clean laundry until he finds a shirt. A hand-me-down, from Luciel. The shirt is maroon with the PhD Pepper logo across the front. It isn’t his style, but he’s short on choices. Luciel doesn’t allow him to leave to shop for his own clothes. Even online shopping is beyond his reach. Assuming he could get access to a computer with internet, he has no credit cards, and doesn’t need a fraud investigation on top of everything else.

Saeran walks to the mirror over his dresser, and squints at his reflection. He looks blurry. Inserting his contacts is the first order of business. The one blessing of having poor vision—not having to look into the mirror, and see his brother’s eyes staring back at him. Once the lenses are in place, Saeran can look at his reflection without fear. Until he notices the red roots starting to show in his hair.

The injustice of it all. Saeran seethes, clenching his fists at his side. He hates his hair; his eyes. The features he shares with Luciel. The contacts and bleach can only change so much. No matter how much Luciel claims to care about him, it’s difficult to accept. Do you lock someone away and keep them trapped, like a prisoner, when you care about them?

A soft wrap on the door.

“What?” asks Saeran, glaring at the closed door.

“Hey Saeran? Are you awake?” asks MC, through the barrier.

An ignorant question.

“Obviously.”

“Yoosung’s here, you wanna come out and chat? It’s about the party.”

The party. The RFA’s trivial excuse to continue existing. The group carries on his Savior’s name, though not her extreme ideals. Saeran sighs, and opens the door, wearing the borrowed shirt and loose, gray pajama pants.

“I don’t have anything to add,” says Saeran, leaning against the frame of the doorway. He feigns interest in the whirling pattern on the thin carpet, while staring at MC out of the corner of his eye. Her hair is down, brushed to a shine, and she wears a loose blush colored sweater over dark jeans.

“I know your introduction to the RFA was pretty strange, but, so was mine,” says MC, flashing a huge grin. “Jumin’s decided it’ll be a yearly thing. That means that we’ll be holding another party in just over six months. I know we did it in a week, last time, but, think how much _better_ it can be, if we get started now?”

“Luciel added me to the messenger, he did not induct me into the club.”

“There’s no induction,” says MC, giving a loud snort. “Do you want one?!”

Saeran turns his head slightly to glare directly into MC’s eyes.

“Poof! You’re inducted! Congratulations!” says MC, she lifts her wrist with a flourish, and taps a single finger on Saeran’s head. “Won’t you just come sit out there, and chat with us? Please? Pretty please? I’ll owe you.”

All of the things MC could do to make it up to him flash through his mind, causing Saeran’s blood to boil. He straightens, and clears his throat.

“Fine. But I’m leaving when I get bored.”

* * *

“How do you even find time for it, now that you’re back on the President’s List,” asks Saeyoung.

“Prime game time is between 1 A.M. and 3 A.M. I’m usually done with school work by that time, or at least I’ve earned a break, and that still leaves me five hours to sleep before my first class!”

“Efficient,” says Saeyoung. “Though with that type of weak training regiment, you’ll never hope to dethrone me from the server’s top spot.”

“You cheat,” says Yoosung.

Saeyoung gasps, and his hand flies to his chest. “How c-can you say something like that of me? _Me_? Who has never done anything wrong in his _life_.”

“Disgusting,” says Saeran.

Saeyoung jumps, turning quickly to see MC and his brother have arrived in the living room.

A giant flat screen television dominates the wall opposite where Saeyoung and Yoosung sit across from one another on matching black leather couches. The decor matching the rest of the bunker with jarring red and yellow accents on the walls, and tiled floors.

“Hey, bro,” says Saeyoung, putting on his biggest smile. “How exciting that you’ll be one of the players in our newest party! Whoop!”

Saeran’s mint eyes narrow as he glares only at Saeyoung.

“Anyways, we were talking on the messenger earlier, did you see it?” asks MC, directing her question at Saeran.

“No,” says Saeran.

“Oh, well, sit down, we can fill you in,” says MC, gesturing toward the couches with a smile.

Saeyoung sits on one leather couch, directly across from Yoosung on the other couch. Saeran glances back and forth between the two, before easily choosing to sit next to Yoosung.

“Nice to see you again,” says Yoosung. His entire body tenses, and the smile on his face is nervous. He continues to watch Saeran out of the corner of his eye.

“Well,” begins MC, clearing her throat, “the party venue is fine with us returning, and Jaehee left me all the contacts for those involved with the decorations, setup, and cleanup. The main thing we need to discuss is the auction. This time we will need donations for the silent auction to replace the photographs from V.”

“I thought we had some photographs left,” says Saeyoung, leaning into MC, and sliding an arm around her shoulder.

“He left all his work to the RFA, but we can’t auction them all away on our first party,” says MC, frowning. “We need to make them last. To keep V’s memory alive, through the RFA.”

“Yes,” says Yoosung, sighing. “It’s important that we honor V. I spent too long, blaming him for everything. I want to make it right. I’m not religious, but I like to believe it’s like Rika once told me. That we all have souls. That somewhere, V’s soul would be warmer, knowing how we honored him.”

An uncomfortable silence descends on the group. Saeran scoffs at the sentiment. The noise makes Yoosung scoot just slightly further away from Saeran on their shared couch.

“I-I know you have some different experiences, with V,” says Yoosung. His voice shakes, but he forces the words out. “I-I’d like to talk with you, about it, someday. Maybe. If you would let me.”

“You know what we need?” asks MC, leaning forward and smiling. “Snacks. I’m going to get snacks. Saeyoung, you’re coming with me, too. To get snacks.”

“Is this code for something?” asks Saeyoung, earning an elbow to the side. “Hey, secret codes are my business, I wasn’t informed beforehand, and…”

“Shut up, and come to the kitchen with me,” says MC, standing up, and grabbing Saeyoung’s hand. She pulls him toward the kitchen. “Let’s get some chips, meow!”

“Oooh,” says Saeyoung, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses. “Best idea! MC, you always have the best ideas!”

* * *

Saeran breaths a sigh of relief. He listens as MC and Luciel disappear into the kitchen, talking in hushed tones. He can’t make out their words. And doesn’t care.

As soon as the others are gone, Saeran leans sideways, toward Yoosung, and sneers.

“What is your problem?”

“Problem?” asks Yoosung, violet eyes going even wider.

“You’re glaring at me,” says Saeran. “Ever since you arrived. So what is your problem?”

“You must have misunderstood,” says Yoosung, fingers fidgeting in his lap. “Sorry if I was staring, it’s just. I’ve been asking MC to help me get some time to talk to you. I mean, we have something important in common, right?”

Saeran’s eyes narrow to slits. Yoosung takes a moment to swallow back his fear before adding. “I miss Rika.”

Rika. His Savior. The woman who brainwashed him against Saeyoung, promising something better. Promising him an eternal party in Magenta. Feeding him nothing but poison, and lies.

“You sent her away,” says Saeran, leaning back on the couch. He crosses his arms across his chest, as he stares down Yoosung.

“I had to,” says Yoosung, squirming slightly under the intense glare. “It was the only way t-to protect her. In the end, she could only smile and sit in the sun. An investigation would have ended her.”

Saeran’s eyes narrow to slits. Protect the Savior? The lynch pin in the entire delusional operation? Well, sure. It wasn’t like she had killed anyone. Did ordering Saeran really absolve her of the crime?

“Maybe she doesn’t deserve protection,” says Saeran.

Yoosung winces visibly. “I know she made some mistakes, but I truly believe she regretted it, in the end. And she wasn’t all bad. She was a bright, amazing woman. She volunteered, and only wanted to make others happy.”

“Yeah,” says Saeran. “There were good intentions in the beginning. Anyone who met her, loved her. But her gift was misused—twisted by a damaged mind.”

“I had no idea she was depressed,” says Yoosung, hanging his blond head, until the clips on his bangs threatened to fall out.

“I was too naive to recognize any of the obvious warning signs,” says Saeran. “Not like she shared much with me, anyways.”

“I thought you were close to her?” asks Yoosung.

“We were close,” says Saeran. “I was her most loyal lapdog. One of the few that truly believed Magenta was real.”

“I’m very sorry for what happened when you knew her…”

“It’s pointless to say so,” says Saeran. “All the terrors of Mint Eye, were still preferable to my life before. I do look back on some of my time with my Sav…, that is, I look back on some of my time with Rika, and I miss her, too. I miss her light.”

“She was always so bright,” says Yoosung, and there are tears evident in his purple eyes.

“I would have done anything for her,” says Saeran, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I killed for her.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” says Yoosung, shaking his head violently. “Rika had you on so many drugs…”

“You know, she used to preach to me, for hours, about how V was the father of lies, and he had poisoned my brother against me, and my brother had abandoned me. She was the liar. And now she’s free in the wilderness, while I’m locked up here, and V paid the ultimate price for her love.”

“You don’t have to be locked up alone,” says Yoosung. “Seven told me that you play some LOLOL! We can play a match, I know Seven has an amazing set up here. I spend so much time studying, and working for the RFA, that I don’t have a lot of time to get out there, and meet friends. But I’d like it if we could hang out.”

“Everyone wants to hang out with cutie Yoosung,” says Luciel, walking back into the area. MC walks beside him, carrying a bowl of chips.

“Snacks?” she asks.

Yoosung’s eyes go wide, and he jumps on the bowl. “Wait, are those?!”

Saeran turns his nose up at the offered bowl.

“Hey, can Saeran and I play LOLOL on your computers?” asks Yoosung, a mouth full of chips.

“Sure, count me in,” says Luciel.

“I’d feel more comfortable if it was just the two of us,” says Saera, with a sigh. “Or, insert your own reason here, whatever, I don’t want you there.”

Luciel looks to his side, but MC is smiling as she shrugs and nods.

“If you’re not working, there’s something you could help me with…in the bedroom…” says MC. Luciel grins, and Saeran seethes.

* * *

“People aren’t usually that good on their first match,” says Yoosung, frowning at the computer screen.

“I never said it was my first match,” says Saeran.

“Whaa, you lured me into this match under false pretenses! I thought you were a beginner! I was going easy on you!”

“I never asked you to do that,” says Saeran, leaning back on his ridiculous chair. Luciel claims the chair is perfectly ergonomic for gamers. The strange curved back, and strand arms look stupid. Yoosung’s chair looms over his short stature like a black claw.

“You owe me a rematch,” says Yoosung. There’s a change in his demeanor. His big eyes narrow and take on a darker hue.

“You mad?” asks Saeran, the faintest smile fighting at his lips.

“No,” says Yoosung, lying. The ridiculous pout on his face makes him look much younger than twenty two.

Saeran smiles, shaking his head. “I should have mentioned to you, that I used to play, as part of my background search for Luciel.”

“Why do you still call him Luciel? You know he wants to be called Saeyoung, and your name is so similar, so I thought…”

“Luciel plays the game, so I played the game,” says Saeran, standing out of the strange chair. “I’m tired. Thanks for the match.”

“Oh uh, sure, anytime! Maybe we can play again together this weekend, yeah?” asks Yoosung.

Saeran stands at his full height, towering over a seated Yoosung. He stares down, until Yoosung begins to squirm in his chair, and glance around out of the side of his eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” asks Yoosung.

“Who put you up to this?” asks Saeran.

“Wha…”

“Was it MC? Or was it _Luciel_?”

“N-no one,” says Yoosung. His innocent face twists into a look of determination. “I wanted to talk to you. You never get on the messenger, and you don’t respond to my text messages. I’ve been wanting to talk to you, for a while now. I was hoping, maybe, we had something in common. Since I miss Rika so much.”

Saeran remains on edge, unable to relax as he studies Yoosung. Looking for any ticks, or stutters, that would reveal Yoosung to be a liar.

“I’m confused, you know?” says Yoosung, standing up from his chair, slowly. “I’m confused because I miss her so much, but I’m angry with her at the same time. I’m mad that she had to go away, and I’m mad at what she did, and I’m mad that I…I miss her.”

Saeran let out a long exhale, dropping his gaze to the checkered tiles on the floor.

“I understand,” says Saeran. Even though they don’t look at one another, or speak, for several moments, Saeran feels comfortable. It’s a new feeling. Being comfortable with another human being.

“So, I’ll come over this weekend, and we’ll play again,” says Yoosung. It’s no longer a question. Saeran’s smile is small, but genuine.

“See you then,” he says.

He sees Yoosung out the door, before walking down the hallway to his room. Loud, familiar music blares from the open door to Luciel’s room. Saeran hugs the wall, and risks a look inside.

MC and Luciel stand in the limited open space of the bedroom between the bed and the desk, and the laptop blares a familiar music video. MC’s hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and Luciel has the cat ear clips on, for some damnable reason.

“Ouch!”

It’s Luciel who howls, and MC’s hands fly to her face.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Saeyoung! Speak to me!”

“I can’t speak,” says Luciel.

“Is it bad?” asks MC.

“It’s definitely fatal, I need genital to genital resuscitation.”

“You’re not taking this seriously,” says MC, her footsteps petulant as she stomps over to the laptop, clicking to restart the video. “Come on, try one more time!”

With the music going, MC goes through the moves Saeran has seen her practice before. The music is fast, and she soon falls behind. She stops altogether to watch as Luciel continues the movements.

“Dammit, Saeyoung, you’re dancing the girl’s part again!”

“I like it better! The boy’s part is boring.”

“Ugh, the whole point of you dancing with me, was so I could dance the girl’s part with a partner!”

“I thought the whole point of me dancing with you was to get you all sweaty and hot, until you just can’t help but rip off all of your clothes, and…”

MC grabs one of the pillows from the bed, and chunks it at Luciel’s head.

“Ah, direct hit! Mayday! Mayday!”

MC laughs as she closes the laptop. “Fine, just forget it.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, I’ll work harder, I’ll practice, please, boss, I’m really good at taking orders, and…”

Saeran rolls his eyes, and walks past the open door.

“Saeran!”

The flinch is automatic. Saeran considers rushing into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

“Did Yoosung go home?” asks Luciel.

Saeran nods.

“Did you two play a match?”

Another nod.

“Well, who won?”

“I did,” says Saeran, a smug smirk on his face. “You’re not the only one to hack into the simplistic algorithms of that stupid game.

“No way! Really?” asks Luciel, before devolving into a fit of annoying laughter. “Oh man, was Yoosung pissed?”

Saeran shrugs.

“I bet he was so pissed,” says MC, joining the pair at the door. Her face glistens with sweat from their previous activities. “Yoosung’s a bad loser.”

“He’s butthurt, for sure,” says Luciel, grinning devilishly to himself.

“Uh oh,” says MC, staring at Luciel’s expression. “No, Saeyoung. No. Don’t.”

“I’m gonna.”

“Don’t!”

“It’s too laaaaaaaate…”

Luciel’s phone is in his hand before MC could grab hold of his arm. He dashes down the hallway toward the living room area.

“Ugh!” says MC, hands going to her hips. “Don’t tease Yoosung!”

“Yoosung’s already gone,” says Saeran, shaking his head. “I saw him out a while ago.”

“As if that could stop Saeyoung,” says MC.

“Why does he act this way?” asks Saeran, scoffing to himself. “I could understand if it were for the benefit of some audience, but the only people here are me and you. We know him. We know all about him. He doesn’t have to put on a happy face, or entertain us, he switches too quickly between his personalities.”

“People have different ways of coping with things,” says MC, exhaling slowly. “Saeyoung prefers to laugh, than feel sorry for himself, or sad about his life. And you prefer to be angry and ornery.”

Saeran’s spine straightened, and he turned a confused look on MC. She smiles—the smile where her nose crinkles up. It lights up the hallway

“At least I’m not acting like something I’m not,” says Saeran.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think that you are,” says MC, lifting her chin to stare back into Saeran’s eyes. “You’re pretending that you’re not lonely, and the whole hatred of Saeyoung. You’ll feel better, if you keep making friends, and start talking to your brother.”

“Maybe if he didn’t insist on keeping me locked up...”

“You’re not locked up, you realize that, right? All of those security measures are to keep the bad guys out, not you in. He worries about you going out, because of the potential of his former company to be hunting for him—and like it or not, you look just like him. The hospital ordeal is another issue. Jumin’s reputation is on the line if it’s discovered he’s harboring you after you assaulted that therapist. And I don’t need to mention the paternity issues, right? So, until it’s safe out there, this is the place easiest to defend. Out there, you could end up _actually_ imprisoned.”

“I’ve never had a life, and he’s keeping me from having one, now.”

“I’ll talk to him,” says MC, sighing. “I’m glad you and Yoosung had fun. We’re all gonna be hanging out together a lot. Me, you, Yoosung. We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” says Saeran, stifling the need to roll his eyes. This girl had a strange definition of fun.

* * *

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

ZEN: Rehearsal is killing me, this director is a slave driver

Yoosung: You’re always rehearsing lately, hope you get a break soon

**_707 enters the chatroom_ **

707: WHOAAAA breaking news from the world of LOLOL

Yoosung: ???

Yoosung: I thought the expansion’s release wasn’t until the end of the month!!

707: Drum roll please

707: brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

707: Today

707: At 16:43

707: Yoosung lost a match to a filthy casual

Yoosung: Whaaa

707: Saeran beat you

707: He told me

Yoosung: I wasn’t tryng to beat him

_Yoosung's Angry Emojii_

707: You got pwned

Yoosung: No one says pwned anymore!

707: I’m bringing it back

Yoosung: Whatever.

Yoosung: I had fun playing with your brother.

Yoosung: We’re gonna play again soon, I’ll have my revenge.

ZEN: You should be focusing on school, and get a hobby besides that game.

ZEN: This is why you’re single.

Yoosung: Oh yeah? What’s your excuse.

_ZEN's irritated emojii._

Yoosung: Seven, why didn’t you tell me Saeran was a LOLOL champ??

707: yu nver akeds

ZEN: Typos…

Yoosung: What are you doing?

707: hcking iton teh LOLOL frntpge to announce announec ur shame

Yoosung: Don’t you DARE!!!

707: Hello Emojii

Yoosung: GAH!!!!

Yoosung: SEVEN STAHP!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot, but good things on the way :) Thanks for reading


	3. Drop-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Saeyoung devise a way to get Saeran out of the house more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I do not speak Arabic! And neither does Google Translate! It translated the English phrase into this, and then I couldn't get anything to translate it back, so this is probably gibberish, do not use this fanfiction as a guide to speaking Arabic, thank you.

“Hey, bro,” says Saeyoung, walking into the kitchen.

Saeran’s head doesn’t turn as he remains in perfect push-up position. Despite months away from Mint Eye, Saeran maintains his workout regimen required of all of Mint Eye’s agents.

“Nice form, you need someone to spot you?” asks Saeyoung.

“You don’t spot someone doing push-ups, idiot,” says Saeran, the words coming out strained as he holds his form. There’s no pause as he continues to push up and down, easily.

“So, um, I’ve been talking to MC, and, we were wondering…how would you feel about possibly getting a job?” asks Saeyoung.

Saeran pauses at the top of a movement, holding himself in a straight, plank position. Saeyoung can’t see his face, but Saeran’s knees slowly lower until he is kneeling. “A job?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” says Saeyoung. “I have a connection who can get you all the legal stuff, so you can get hired, open a bank account, start earning your own money. Get out of the house more often.”

“What kind of job?” asks Saeran, eyes snapping up to meet Saeyoung’s.

Saeyoung smiles. “It’s great pay, you’ll be working with computers, problem solving, creating security protocols, for one of the biggest corporations in Korea. And the best part? You can do most of your work right here at the bunker!”

Saeran’s face immediately falls into a scowl, as he scrubs sweat from his brow.

“Work from _home_?” scoffs Saeran. “It’s not bad enough that you keep this place like a prison, now you’re instituting _slave labor_?”

“Sla…you’d make money, and it would go into your personal account, only you would use it!”

“I thought you said I would get out of the house more often,” says Saeran.

“Yeah, we have monthly meetings!”

Saeran stomps as he stands back up on his feet. “I would be working along side you, with those horrible hours, and getting out of the house once a month?”

“Sometimes more!”

“Fuck you, Luciel,” says Saeran, grabbing for a bottle of water on the kitchen table. “I don’t need your shitty job.”

“But…Saeran, you seemed interesting in it at first,” says Saeyoung.

“I do want a job, so that I can work toward independence, towards getting out of this place,” says Saeran, walking out of the kitchen. “And I don’t ever want to work with computers, again.”

“B-but you’re the only hacker who ever came close to defeating my abilities! You want to walk away from skills like that?”

“Walk away from the skill I was duped into by Rika?”asks Saeran, pausing to look back. “The skills that turned me against my brother? I don’t even know how you can live with yourself, doing what you do.”

Saeyoung stands, dumbfounded. He felt so sure—so hopeful, that this was the answer. All his hopes crumbled around him. It’s impossible. He can’t mend the past. There’s never any going back.

Hours later, Saeyoung sits at his computer station, assembling different mechanical gears and bolts. MC walks back in the house, still wearing her _Mystic Cafe_ apron.

“Hey hey!” says MC, walking straight over to the raised area that acts as Saeyoung’s computer station. “You’re never going to believe what happened today…”

Saeyoung stops winding a screwdriver, and cocks his head instead.

“Okay, so Zen showed up before rehearsal, and a group of fangirls were there with glossy printouts—obviously looking for autographs. He orders his regular coffee, and the girls finally get up the nerve to come ask for an autograph.

“Zen is so great to his fans,” says MC, chuckling to herself. “He takes the glossy printouts, and he’s asking names, and smiling, and writing little notes, and looking handsome, criminally handsome, practically glowing, really…anyways, the last picture in the stack, is the picture of him in that scene from his last performance. Birth of Tarzan. You know the one—his nude scene.”

MC pauses for laughter, but Saeyoung makes no sound.

“Listen, Zen was standing in front of a group of fans, beet red, signing a picture of his own naked ass.”

Saeyoung sighs.

“Oh, come on, it’s funny,” says MC, walking around to look at Saeyoung’s face. She recognizes the look immediately. “Oh, God, what happened?”

Saeyoung puts on a smile, and glances up, monitors reflecting off of his striped glasses. “Nothing! I’m fine, just distracting myself from work for a while. I needed a break. Almost got the main gears assembled…I, still need time, honestly. Just, pretend like I’m not here.”

“Yeah, right,” says MC, bending down to look into Saeyoung’s eyes. “You’re upset. Something happened.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s to be expected,” says Saeyoung.

“Yeah right, spill it, and I’ll judge.”

“I told Saeran the plan,” says Saeyoung, “I offered him the job.”

Several moments of silence pass.

“ _And_?!”

“And? And he said no,” says Saeyoung.

“Why did he say no?” asks MC.

“Because he hates it here,” says Saeyoung, forcing a grin onto his face. “He thinks this is a prison, and that having a job made him slave labor.”

“Maybe you caught him in a bad mood,” says MC, glancing around the room, double checking that Saeran wasn’t walking through the living area.

“He seemed so excited, at first,” says Saeyoung. “I thought I was getting through to him. It was going to be a breakthrough. But he doesn’t want to work with computers, or with me, or from home.”

“Then we can get him a different job,” says MC, nodding. “I mean, C&R was the first choice, obviously, it’s the safest, but maybe we need more of a compromise. We didn’t ask what he wants to do.”

“It’s me,” says Saeyoung, pushing his glasses up as he rubs his eyes. “He turned it down, just because it’s me.”

“He needs time,” says MC, reaching for Saeyoung’s hands. She leans down to kiss his fingers. “You’re so patient. You’re such a good brother. You’ve done so much, and once he comes around, he will recognize all of these things. You’ll see. You’re wonderful, Saeyoung.”

“I deserve this,” says Saeyoung. “Things were going too well.”

“Stop,” says MC, nuzzling her cheek to Saeyoung’s hand. “You’re not allowed to talk bad about the guy I love.”

“Maybe it really is hopeless. He’ll hate me forever.”

“We just need a different approach,” says MC, smiling.

* * *

MC walks outside wearing an oversized pink sweater over charcoal leggings, with light blue sneakers. A small, canvas backpack perches on her back, too small to carry anything useful. She wears her hair pulled back in a ponytail, though her bangs are already fighting free from the impediment—falling into her eyes. There’s a bounce in her step, and a smile on her face, as she walks to meet Saeran near the gate.

“Are you ready?” asks MC, smiling.

Saeran glances around the area. There are cameras, for sure, but there’s no other humans around. He decides it’s highly unlikely that MC is planning any type of ambush. He turns suspicious eyes back on MC before nodding, just barely.

“Good!”

She walks up to the gate, and quickly types in some type of code. Saeran frowns as she continues to click in digits for several seconds. Exactly how long was this code? MC has it memorized?

“State The Password,” bellows the metallic voice of Luciel’s gate system.

“khalae malabisak balnsbt li.”

“And the other part of the password?” asks a different voice, from an unseen speaker.

MC sighs. “God Seven is the master of all, best hacker in the world, and most handsome man in the universe.”

“Sexiest man in the universe.”

“Saeyoung, _open this gate_ , right now!” A scared noise travels through the speaker, as MC giggles. She brings her face closer to an unassuming fixture on the gate, and sticks out her tongue. Must be some sort of camera.

“Thank you! Muah!”

Moments later, a loud beeping proceeds the opening of the gate. MC waits to the side, smiling despite the awful racket of the gate creaking open. Saeran grimaces as he stands, shifting in his black boots.

He’s wearing his usual black, leather jacket over a lime green shirt and black jeans. The air outside is cool, but the sun I shining. It’s probably too warm for a jacket, but Saeran wears it anyways.

Once the gate is fully open, MC walks through, and turns to beckon with one finger. “Come on, Saeran!”

Saeran frowns, stepping through the gate with long strides. He pauses as the gate begins to close behind them. There’s a sensation, like walking out of a stifling tent into fresh air.

Free. He was free. There’s nothing stopping him from leaving. He could hike closer to town, find a way to get to a computer. He could ruin that rat Luciel, and then find the highest building around. He would climb to the roof, and leap into the sky.

It’s a perfect plan.

Saeran starts walking, lengthening his strides, and keeping his head down. The black asphalt is the River Styx, leading him to salvation. Magenta. Heaven. Hell? Anywhere was better than Luciel’s prison.

“Saeran!”

MC’s voice calls from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. He pauses, and looks over his shoulder. MC’s smiling, one arm holding onto her bag, and the other waving quickly at him.

“Wrong way!” she says, laughing. Her voice carries on the light breeze, and her smile rivals the sunshine in brightness. She turns, and continues walking in the opposite direction—the way that leads deeper into the wooded lands surrounding Luciel’s compound. Further from town. Away from deliverance.

Saeran quickens his pace to close the distance between them. He catches up with MC in a matter of minutes. She’s bouncing as she walks, per usual, causing more of her bangs to fall into her eyes.

“You speak Arabic?” asks Saeran.

“I wouldn’t say that I speak Arabic, no,” said MC, grinning as she walks. “But I do keep around a phrase book, so I know the common ones that Saeyoung likes to use.”

“So what did you say?” asks Saeran.

“I want to rip off your clothes.”

Saeran stumbles. “Excuse me?”

“The gate,” says MC, giggling. “That’s what I said, in Arabic.”

“That’s in a book of common phrases?!”

MC just giggles and speeds up, skipping ahead down the trail.

The forest is alive with noise. The gentle rustle of the wind through the leaves of the tall trees. The call of strange birds, signaling to one another from great distances. The crunch of leaves and twigs. Was someone watching them, still? Saeran’s eyes dart around the location, always on the lookout for threats.

“Perfect weather,” says MC, her voice slightly labored. The path they follow leads up a gentle incline. Her own noises join the forest’s chorus. The crunch of her sneakers on the ground, the sound of her breathing, and the occasional puff of air as MC blows her bangs up and out of her eyes.

Saeran grunts a reply. He’s busy staring at the path ahead, and seeing nothing but trees and darkness.

“You’re gonna love it,” says MC. Saeran doesn’t have to look at her, to know she’s smiling. It’s in her voice. The musical lilt she adopts. She pauses, adjusting the backpack with a short grunt.

“I can carry that,” says Saeran.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” says MC. “I might look small, but I’m really strong. You should see me, I can pick Saeyoung up, bridal style.”

“I’d rather not see that.”

“Sorry,” says MC, giggling. “Bad example. But I _am_ strong. The path is just uphill, it’s really subtle so you maybe can’t tell, and I haven’t been hiking in a while. You were right to wear boots, these sneaks aren’t cutting it.”

“Well, you were right to not wear a jacket,” says Saeran. “It’s warm.”

“You always wear that jacket, so I didn’t wanna say anything,” says MC. She grabs Saeran’s jacket, causing him to miss a step. “It’s nice, though. You have a definite style.”

A style. He had a style? The jacket had been a gift from his Savior. He wasn’t ready to give it up. Not yet.

MC could touch him, so casually. Like it was no big deal. Maybe it was no big deal.

They hike on, in silence. MC hums softly to herself, the bounce never wavering in her step. Saeran keeps a sharp watch on their surroundings. In the distance, a chain link fence loomed into view. There’s a sign but, even with his contacts, he can’t make out the words.

“There it is,” says MC. She laughs as she launches into a half-jog, half-skip monstrosity that makes her look younger than her age by half. Obnoxious. So what’s with the ache in his chest? He follows, with long, even strides.

_Danger: Drop-Off._

The sign’s lettering is bold and red. MC ignores it, racing for the fence, instead. She spreads out her hands for a better grip, leans back, and begins to climb. It’s only six feet tall, but that is much taller than MC.

“What are you doing?” demands Saeran, standing at the base of the fence, and putting a hand around MC’s wrist. “I admire that you’re so quick to break the rules, but some rules are actually there to keep you alive. What is your business here?”

“B-business?” asks MC, as though she’s never heard the word before. “Business? I have no business here, what are you talking about?”

“I should walk you back.”

“After I show you this, c’mon,” says MC, looking up as she resumes climbing. She’s quickly at the jagged top of the fence. She takes time to toss down her backpack, then slings her leg over, and begins the climb down. She drops most of the way down, smirking at Saeran. “Don’t be a scaredy cat.”

Rage twists Saeran’s mouth into a snarl. How dare this infuriating girl-child test him. He could end her. He could have ended her the moment he chose her, randomly, from a street full of marks. She had no idea the thin ice she walked back then. Saeran climbs up and over the fence in under thirty seconds.

“Over here, but watch out,” says MC. “There really is a drop-off.”

Saeran follows MC’s voice, pushing past rows of trees overgrown with bushes and weeds. On the other side, he stares. His mouth goes slack.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” MC practically squeals the words. She sits near the edge of a sheer drop-off. It’s not exactly a cliff, but it is a very steep hills. A tumble would likely end in injury. MC stares straight down the hill, and over the entire nearby town. From the high vantage point, the entire city is visible.

But Saeran barely glances down at the town. He stares up. Cumulonimbus. Large, rolling clouds, only slightly gray toward the bottom. The wind moves them quickly, sweeping the towering peaks into new shapes.

The sky. Always changing. It was comforting how the sky was never the same, and yet always the same sky. Saeran could stare up, and see a different set of clouds, everyday, but he would still be staring at the same sky as his brother. They shared a sky, the same way they’d once shared a womb.

Saeran sits down in a trance, barely noticing the thin red blanket spread on the ground. He sits on one side, while MC sits on the other. MC stares down at the village, while Saeran stares up. Minutes pass, unnoticed.

MC’s legs stick out in front of her where she sits, and her feet continue to fidget and move. She turns her head, and catches Saeran staring at her, instead of the scenery. She smiles, before Saeran can divert his eyes.

“I told you it was worth the hike,” says MC.

Saeran holds her gaze as he nods.

“Worth the hike.”

His eyes flick back and forth between the towering thunderheads. There’s a smell of rain in the air.

Saeran has nowhere to be—no one to answer to. He’s outside, on his own volition, staring at a gorgeous atmospheric display.

“Thank you for showing me,” says Saeran.

“Ah, sure,” says MC, chuckling softly. She leans over the blanket, and nudges her shoulder into Saeran’s. The innocent touch causes every muscle in his body to tense. “I know you’ve felt stifled in the house. Saeyoung only wants to help you. But there’s no reason you shouldn’t be allowed to leave, with some safety precautions in place. Things are settling down. If you don’t want to work with computers, why don’t you consider coming to work with me, at Mystic Cafe?”

Saeran’s acutely aware of every shift on the blanket, every inhale, every puff of air that only serves to move MC’s bangs for a split second. Work with MC?

“It’s an easy enough job,” says MC, when Saeran makes no reply. “You’d be working with me, so I’ll keep you safe on the way there and back. You can get out of the house often, earn some spending cash—though not nearly as much as you’d make working for C&R. But, you’ll definitely meet more girls…”

“Girls?” asks Saeran.

“Boys?! I don’t care what you prefer, I just thought you’d want to get out and meet some new people,” says MC, shrugging. “Saeyoung’s on board with this. He’s a little disappointed you won’t be working together, but he understands.”

Saeran remembers MC in her _Mystic Cafe_ apron, dressing in her room when she assumes no one’s watching. He could spend time with her, away from his brother’s toxic influence.

“If it’s not something you like, we can always put our heads together, and figure out something you do want to do,” offers MC.

Heads together? The idea of pressing his forehead against MC’s makes Saeran’s leather jacket suddenly far too warm.

“I’ll take the job,” says Saeran.

MC’s face lights up, as she claps her hands childishly in front of herself.

“Yay! We can work together! You’re going to have so much fun! Jaehee is very serious, but she’s a good, fair boss, trust me, she’s had the worst boss so she’s amazing to work for. Um, the cafe is fairly popular, there’s plenty of college students that hang out, plus the musical theater crowd, since Zen’s a regular, it’s almost his designated idol cafe in a sense. It’s fun! You’ll like it! And if you don’t, you can quit, no problem.”

Saeran nods, bringing his knees up, and resting his chin on top. He shifts his focus back to the sky.

“It’s going to rain,” says Saeran.

“We should head back,” says MC, nodding. “I didn’t bring rain gear. Just the blanket. And some water. Are you thirsty?”

MC fishes a bottle of water out of the canvas bag, and brings it to her lips. Saeran watches as she drinks, taking a small sip, before pulling away with a soft _ahh_. She looks back into the bag, and fishes out a second bottle of water. “Here’s yours…”

Her sentence is cut short when the full bottle of water rolls over the edge. They both lean forward, watching, together, as the bottle hits the ground, and begins to roll, picking up speed, launching off of the smallest pebbles, and skidding full speed, down the steep drop-off, until it was out of sight.

“Shit,” says MC, laughing. Saeran turns and stares, as though she’s lost her mind. “Sorry!” MC struggles to form words through her laughter. “I’m sorry, that was so rude, it was honestly an accident, look at your face!”

It takes several moments for MC to compose herself. She finally stands up, and takes another quick sip of her water bottle. “Sorry about that, you can have a sip of mine.”

MC hands the bottle over to Saeran. It’s still open. Moments before, MC’s lips had been pressed against it. Saeran stares hard at the bottle, his own tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly parched lips.

“Sorry, is that gross? I’m not sick, or anything, I didn’t backwash,” says MC, grinning. She starts to put the cap back on the bottle.

“No,” says Saeran, grabbing the bottle. He brings it to his mouth, pauses for a breath, then presses his lips to the opening. He tils his head back, drinking deeply, lost in the thought of the bottle’s previous owner. He barely notices his jacket sliding off one shoulder, or the rivulets of stray water that run down his chin and neck. At last, he pulls the bottle away, and takes a breath, before offering it back to MC.

The clouds completely block the sun, but the gray day cannot hide the intense blush on MC’s cheeks.

“Err…you keep it,” she coughs, diverting her eyes. She quickly packs the blanket, and hurries back toward the trail that leads to Luciel’s home.

* * *

The security cameras ensure that Saeyoung knows the moment they return from their walk. He meets them both at the door.

“Hey Saeran, how was the walk?” asks Saeyoung.

“Fine.”

“I told you, it’s nice around here! If you enjoy it, maybe you can walk outside more. It’s not safe to go too far, but MC can show you the places to avoid, and you can explore all you want! I used to go walking a lot more, when I first moved in, there was this one time…”

“Yeah, I’m taking a shower,” says Saeran.

“Oh, sure, probably sweaty from walking, well, glad you’re back, bro!”

Saeyoung shouts the lasts part down the hallway, as Saeran storms toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. He’s still staring, and frowning, when MC kisses him on the cheek.

“He had fun,” says MC.

“Ya?”

“Ya.”

“Did he say anything?” asks Saeyoung.

“He said he’ll take the job,” says MC, smirking.

“Really?! No way, he said he’ll take it!” Saeyoung pauses, biting his lower lip. “Still not sure the cafe is the best plan.”

“We’ve been over it a thousand times,” says MC, “it’ll get him out of the house, help him adjust to a normal life, and he won’t be in much danger, since he’ll have me, and Jaehee, there the entire time.”

“Still, we can’t ever be one hundred percent safe, not while our biological father is in power…”

“I know, and I never want to put either of you in danger,” says MC. “But, Saeran’s just, not doing well all cooped up. You know it, you can see it in his face. He sees this place as an extension of that hospital, or a jail cell, or the basement of Mint Eye’s compound, or something. If you want a real relationship with your brother, he has to be able to open up on his own time. Let’s try it. I’ll make it clear that it’s temporary—but can become more permanent, if he works well. And behaves.”

“I trust you,” says Saeyoung, sliding his hands around MC’s waist. “I trust you, because I love you, and because I know you can heal even the most broken of hearts…”

“Saeran’s going to be fine,” says MC.

“He didn’t try to run away? Or talk about Magenta, or the Savior, or…”

“Nope, it was a totally normal outing. We went up to the drop-off, and he just…stared at the sky. He seemed peaceful.”

“The sky,” says Saeyoung, smiling to himself. “Yes. That is good. Once he’s out of the shower, I’ll talk to him about it…”

“He’s tired,” says MC, sliding an arm around Saeyoung’s shoulders.

“But, you said he seemed to be in a good mood…”

“He’ll come around,” says MC, sliding the other arm around Saeyoung’s shoulder, and putting her face between Saeyoung and the hallway. “Give him some time.”

“I just want him to be happy…he deserves that, after the life he’s had…”

“You both deserve to be happy,” says MC, smiling softly. “Saeran knows you want that for him, but you’ve both been through so much. You’re doing a great job at supporting him, and protecting him, but there’s nothing more you can do tonight. Are you finished with work?”

“But…yeah, finished an hour ago…”

“I’m really sweaty from the hike, and I wouldn’t mind getting a little sweatier…”

“You’re planning on taking a jog?”

“Nooo…”

“You want to practice your dance moves some more?”

“N _ooooo_ …”

“You want to save money, by shutting off the air conditioning?”

“There’s a crime being committed,” says MC, pushing out her lower lip. “I need you, God Seven, Defender of Justice!”

“Uwah! A crime?! Where?”

“I really want to fuck this guy, and he’s purposely acting like he doesn’t understand my very obvious signals…”

“Maybe he doesn’t feel worthy of your charms…”

“Well, he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” says MC, leaning in to kiss Saeyoung. “Come to bed with me? I want to hold you...”

“How can I say no to that,” asks Saeyoung.

* * *

 

* * *

 

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

ZEN: Hey MC  
 _ZEN's winky emojii._  
ZEN: They announced the initial show dates. I can get you and Jaehee some tickets for opening night.  
ZEN: Just let me know how many you need.  
MC: Awesome possum!!  
MC: I can't wait!!!! I wanna see Zen in tights!!!  
 ** _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_**  
 _Jaehee's sparkling eyes emojii._  
Jaehee: Opening Night. What an honor. There will be a line around the building.  
MC: We're definitely going!! Maybe I can even get Saeyoung to take a break that night  
Jaehee: I'm sure Mr. Han will want a seat, as well.  
ZEN: I already got Mr. Trustfund Kid's seat squared away.  
MC: So excited! Ahhhhh!!  
Jaehee: This is the best news I could have received tonight  
MC: Hold that thought  
MC: I got you a new employee! Can he start tomorrow??  
 _ZEN's surprised emojii._  
Jaehee: Saeran accepted the job offer?  
MC: Yup!  
Jaehee: That is good news.  
Jaehee: I was not looking forward to the stress of holding interviews, and we definitely need the help.  
ZEN: Soon we'll have to rename it to the RFA Cafe  
MC: Official ZEN Fanclub Headquarters Cafe!  
MC: Jk Jaehee lol  
MC: Jumin's going to all of your shows lately. Someone's god a new fan!!  
ZEN: More like a business relationship. Since I'm the face of C&R's catfood brand.  
Jaehee: Your advertisements are so blindingly beautiful, I almost considered getting a cat, just to purchase C&R Brand Organic Catfood.  
ZEN: I kind of regret some of those...  
MC: Like this one??  
 _MC sends a picture of ZEN as a Neko Boy, in a suggestive pose._  
ZEN: I never took a photo like that!  
ZEN: That's photoshopped!!!!!  
ZEN: SEVEN  
ZEN: I know that was you, if your Triptr bot is spreading these lies online you're in deep shit!  
Jaehee: I'm keeping this for personal use.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to draw that picture of ZEN and it's [on my tumblr](https://mystic-message-me.tumblr.com/post/155943281521/also-on-deviant-art-this-is-artwork-that-goes) and it's hilarious lol. Next chapter: Coffee Shop cuteness <3


	4. It's a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran starts his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know up until now, the sex has been mild and offscreen, so fair warning, this is an E rated fic, and the beginning of this chapter is explicit. :D

Saeyoung considers himself a religious man, but he became even more devout after MC came into his life. His precious angel. His goddess.

He kisses her. Tastes her. Wishes he could drown in her smell, taste, and sounds. It takes too long to get her free of her skirt. He needs to spread her open, and worship her the way she deserves. The way he loves to worship her.

It’s not good enough that he’s down on his knees. Saeyoung sinks to his stomach, and grovels between MC’s legs. He pushes his entire face into her panties, licking the fabric, breathing her in.

She’s easy. Too easy. Even with no previous experience, Saeyoung easily hacked into her brain, and cracked her code—the combination of touches that could transform her into a moaning mess. He sucks on the front of her panties, as another hand snakes up the front of her loose sweater, cupping her breast through her bra.

MC whimpers, spreading her legs wider—inviting him in.

She pulls her sweater off without prompting, and there’s already sweat glistening between her breasts. Saeyoung hooks a finger through the crotch of her panties, and pulls them down her legs. She’s leaning back on the pillows of their bed wearing only her bra. Chest heaving; legs spread. She’s nothing short of divine.

Saeyoung memorizes every reaction as his fingers tease her thighs, her folds, and finally push her lips open. She’s wet, but he wants her dripping. Saeyoung leans down and gives the slightest flick of his tongue against the seam of her lips.

She’s moaning. _God_ , she’s moaning. And Saeyoung can hardly restrain himself from shoving his hand down his own pants. His tongue laps at her soft sex, delighting in the taste that’s both salty and sweet. Like his favorite chips, but _better_.

MC’s eyes flutter shut as his tongue circles the small nub at the top of her slit. The spot that drives her crazy. He focuses, to keep his tongue’s movements precise, flicking back and forth. He wants her writhing.

Soon, fingers tangle in his hair, clenching again and again, while holding him close. She grinds her hips back on his face—demands his attention. She’s already lost when two fingers push inside.

The shudder is immediate. Automatic. She wants more—she always wants more.

“Please,” she begs. The words barely form between her breathy moaning. “I want you inside of me. _Please_ …”

Not yet. Saeyoung wants to experience every part of her climax, first. The way she grunts, and howls his name. Only he does this to her.

She’s close. Saeyoung recognizes her signs. The way her legs quake , and her walls tighten around his fingers. The hitch in her breathing, and the unique sounds she grunts out. She’s about to come. He’s making her come.

The moment she falls over the edge he knows, because she’s bucking her hips onto his fingers, and his mouth. She’s groaning, lost in the pleasure that Saeyoung provides her. Only him.

When he withdraws his fingers, they’re soaked. And he’s quick to pull his own pants off, and position his throbbing hard cock at her dripping entrance. He’s been so patience, but that’s over. He pushes inside, without further announcement.

She’s wet. So wet. She’s always this wet for him, when he drives his cock inside. He makes sure she’s aching as badly as he is before burying himself to the hilt. His balls slap on each powerful thrust. She’s speaking in tongues, barely comprehensible.

“Please…fuck me…please, oh God, Seven, God Seven, please…”

But he doesn’t want to go fast. He wants to savor, and enjoy. The frustration is written plain on her flushed face. He’s not fast enough. She grabs his shoulders, and pushes with legs and arms, fighting her way on top of him.

Not that he fights back. He loves it. There’s nothing like the sight of his goddess straddling him, wearing only her pink bra.

“I want to feel you deeper than ever before,” she moans, before slamming her hips back down on his cock.

God. She means it. There’s no chance to catch his breath. MC’s hips slam down against his, meeting in a loud slapping noise, her juices dripping down onto his balls. She’s obscene. Obscenely beautiful.

With each savage movement, her tits bounce in their bra. Her wet cunt slams down onto his aching cock. And she moans, and talks to him. The way she knows he loves.

“ _Saeyoung…Saeyoung…_ ”

Her name on his lips is sweeter than any prayer. This is his heaven.

* * *

“ _Oh God Seven…_ ”

Saeran doesn’t want to hear it.

Saeran hears it, anyways.

The sounds of grunting, panting, and skin slapping is audible, though not as loud as the voices.

He sits in his bed across the hallway, wearing a borrowed shirt and loose pajama pants. He squeezes his eyes shut. He should put a pillow over his head, or find some earphones. He should bang on the wall, and alerting them to their audience.

He should—but he doesn’t.

Saeran doesn’t want to hear his brother and MC fucking. He never wants it, but noise has a way of traveling in the hallway. Through that open door.

Always open.

“You like it when I ride you?” asks MC.

Saeran never had time to think about sexual relationships in his old life. His only sexual experience was his own hand, and the limitless expanse of the world wide web. Perhaps not the best teacher, since most of what he had found there disgusted him. His only example of a sexual relationship to observe was his Savior and V. Their tumultuous affair hadn’t inspired him to find a partner. If anything, it convinced him to avoid them altogether.

“You want to come inside of me, don’t you? Dirty boy, you want to see your own come dripping out…”

Fuck yes, he does.

God, Saeran wants to have sex. He never used to think about having sex, but after living with MC, he thinks about it quite often.

Saeran wants to have sex with _her_. She would feel so good, he’s positive. So wet and tight—all the things men crave. Sex with MC would be all of those things. If only her cunt were rubbing up and down on his cock, instead of his own hand. It didn’t matter if he was inexperienced, she would know what to do. She would teach him.

The sound of Luciel grunting and groaning is annoying. But after MC’s loud and glorious orgasm, the sounds became even more interesting.

“Ugh, you’re so big,” moans MC, through the open door. “You feel so good.”

Identical twins. Surely they were similar? It could be him, plowing into her. It could be Saeran.

“ _Fuck_ ,” groans MC.

Yes, that’s exactly what he would like to do. Fuck her, until she can’t remember anything about Luciel. Until he’s the only one on her mind.

Saeran doesn’t remember when his hand slid down the loose front of his pajama pants, and he doesn’t care. He pumps his fist up and down his shaft, slick with his own leaking precome.

The picture of MC, riding him. Moaning for him. Begging for him. It’s too much. He can’t last long, even with only his own touch for relief.

“Saeyoung,” moans MC, and Saeran blocks the name. In his mind, she’s moaning for him. Not his duplicitous brother.

“Saeyoung, I want you to fill me this time, don’t pull out, fill me…”

Saeran comes over his own fist. There’s no warning. The idea of filling MC full of his seed makes him come, immediately. He suppresses his groan into his pillow, to avoid his own noises betraying his actions.

He wants her. More than anything. If she was his, he would fill her everyday.

But it’s not true. She’s not his. She never will be. And he should not be imagining such brutal, sexual things about his friend. His co worker.

Saeran wipes his hand off on his shirt. It’s another donated garment from Luciel. He pulls it off, and tosses it toward the pile of dirty laundry in the corner of his small cell.

He lies back, glaring at the ceiling. It’s quiet in the hallway.

MC and Luciel are satisfied, and spent. Saeran is frustrated, and restless.

* * *

Saeran emerges from his room the next morning to shower. The dark bags under his eyes from announce his lack of sleep. He dresses in a plain black shirt and jeans. MC usually wears dresses to work, but he can’t imagine that he’ll be required to wear a gown. He’s not Luciel.

Once he’s cleaned and ready, he walks down the hallway, past the open door.

Always open.

The same stupid music video blares from laptop speakers. MC dances along, pausing to tie back the black apron around her waist. She immediately starts up again, following along with the dancers, the freshly tied bow bouncing with every sway of her hips.

The hips that haunt his dreams.

“Do I have to wear an apron?” asks Saeran.

MC startles, turning quickly with an embarrassed grin. “Oh, um, yeah, but they’re at the shop, don’t worry.” MC rushes to shut the laptop, ending the annoying background music.

“Are we taking one of the cars?”

“We are,” says Luciel. Saeran hadn’t heard him approach, too caught up in staring at MC. “Which of my babes do you want to get inside, huh?”

Saeran’s scandalized expression slowly melt as he realizes Luciel is referring to his cars; not MC. Luciel’s grin is so wide, it knocks his ridiculous glasses askew.

“Red? White? Yellow? What’s your poison?” asks Luciel.

“Actual poison is my poison,” says Saeran.

“The red one it is,” says Luciel, giving a nervous chuckle. Behind his glasses, his golden eyes are sleepy, and his red hair is messier than usual.

The drive is uncomfortable. The cars Luciel loves so much are lacking in the backseat department. Saeran’s sits scrunched up in the backseat, scowling in the rearview mirror.

“Sorry, I forget it’s not the most comfortable ride,” says Luciel, glancing back, occasionally, as he drives down the winding toward toward town. Saeran’s mint eyes lock in a death glare. “Maybe I should look into some kinda sports utility vehicle, I think Paserati makes an SUV?”

“You’ll have fun at work, Saeran,” says MC, smiling as she twists in the front seat, to look back. “There’s people, music, and a nice break room in the back. If it’s too much, just hide in there. Oh, and I’ll drive next time.”

“Sorry, sorry,” says Luciel. “I’m ditching so much work right now. Jumin’s going to rage. But I just wanted to really be there for you, on your first day at work. In case it’s too much. I know you’ve worked in the past, but it wasn’t really for money, and…”

“That doesn’t count as a job,” says Saeran, his tone flat. “I was forced to carry out orders of a master manipulator. I followed orders because it helped me escape. I did what I had to do to survive.”

“Yeah, so like a job at C&R,” says Luciel, snorting at his joke. MC shoots him a disapproving look. “Ah, sorry, too soon?”

The rest of the drive is short, and blessedly silent. Luciel’s compound is well down the road, but it’s a short drive when Luciel’s driving well over the speed limit. He only slows after they enter the city limits, driving down a small, twisting road through the main street near the university.

“This is us,” says MC, bouncing in her seat. Luciel comes to a stop in a “No Parking” area, but he leaves the engine running.

The cafe takes up the corner spot on a line of buildings, next to a twenty-four hour laundromat. Large windows cover the front and side. Through the glass, small circular tables with cute wooden chairs crowd together. The sign above the door announces “Mystic Cafe,” in gilded letters, and a sandwich board sign by the door lists several of the day’s specials, in fancy, chalk writing.

MC pushes her car door open and hops out, before pushing the seat up. She extends a hard to Saeran.

He stares at her small palm for several moments, before pulling himself up and out of the car, unassisted.

“I’ll be back to pick you two up tonight,” says Luciel. “I hope I can finish early, so I can come hang out. Maybe drag Yoosung away from LOLOL.”

“Yay! Make it happen’ cap’n!” says MC.

“Bet your ass, sea bass,” says Luciel.

MC giggles as she closes the car door. The tinted window hides Luciel’s reaction, as the car’s engine revs. Saeran watches it swerve back into traffic, and zip down the road. MC walks to the front door, and pushes it open. The pleasant sound of a tinkling bell greets them as they walk inside.

“Good morning, MC, and Saeran,” says Jaehee. She stands behind a large, wooden counter crowded with all manner of brewing equipment. She’s wearing a plain, black dress, and an apron identical to MC’s. Her hair is slightly longer than Saeran remembered from seeing her before at the hospital.

Jaehee pushes a button, and a blender whirs to life, mixing up some fancy coffee drink. She expertly pours the blended concoction into a clear glass, and finishes the top with a small burst of whipped cream, and a chocolate curl. Jaehee hands the drink to a customer, waiting patiently near the register.

“C’mon, this way,” says MC, grinning at Saeran as she walks to the counter, and lifts a thin portion of the wood.

Saeran follows, a scowl on his face. He scans the area, searching for any threats. A couple of sleepy students sip on lattes near the windows. An older man with a ring of black hair around a balding head clacks away on a laptop while a small cup of black coffee steams in front of him.

There’s a computer sitting in the back room, unguarded. The operating system looks dated. It would be so easy to hack into the system, access the Internet, and look for any information about the treatment center in Alaska that roams around in the wilderness. Where he could find his Savior, and see her condition for himself.

Saeran doesn’t trust for a moment that she’s truly as harmless as Yoosung and Zen claim. What would he say if he could see her one last time?

“Here’s your apron,” says MC, snapping Saeran from his dark thoughts. She holds out a black, canvas garment which he accepts, and holds up against his clothing. He slides it over his head, and MC jumps behind him to tie the strings into a sturdy knot.

“Fashionable,” says Saeran, staring down at the prominent _Mystic Cafe_ logo embroidered on the front.

“Look at you, making jokes,” says MC, grinning. “I hope that means you like it?”

Saeran looks around the room, frowning. “There are entirely too many posters of Zen in this room.”

“Okay, first, there can _never_ be too many posters of Zen anywhere, and second, you can add your own stuff, if you like, assuming you decide to stay working here.” MC smiles as she walks to the computer, enters a password, and types in some basic information. “Okay, we are officially, on the clock.”

Saeran crosses his arms in front of his chest, and stares down at MC. “So what do I do?”

“Just shadow me, today,” says MC. “Stick close, and I’ll show you the ropes!”

MC walks out of the backroom, with Saeran close on her heels. She walks to the register where Jaehee stands, speaking with a customer.

“That’s two of our roast of the day, and one soy latte,” says Jaehee, punching quickly into the computerized register. Jaehee moves with speed, and grace, effortlessly locating all the ingredients, and preparing the drinks.

“That’ll be twelve eighty five,” says MC, stepping up to the register, and smiling at the customer.

Saeran watches MC operate the register, accept the cash, and make change.

“It’ll be right up, at the end of the counter,” says MC, gesturing toward a sign that reads “Pick-Up” in fancy script. After the customer wanders away, MC continues to stand behind the register, humming to herself.

“So, should I be learning how to make coffee?” asks Saeran. MC rests her back against the counter, and pulls out her phone.

“Meh,” says MC, shrugging. “That can come later. It’s good that you’re so eager, though.”

Saeran scowls.

“It’s a compliment,” says MC, lightly tapping a fingertip against Saeran’s shoulder. “Lighten up, this is a fun job.”

Saeran fails to see how it’s any funner than other jobs. Jaehee takes every free moment to check lists of deliveries against inventory on the shelves. She refills canisters of fresh ground coffee, and checks the temperature of the small fridge that holds the creams and milks. She rarely stands still for more than a minute. MC stops her when she goes for a broom.

“Jaehee, you’re fidgeting again,” says MC, sighing. “I’ll sweep, and wipe the counters, if it’ll make you feel better, though _trust_ me, they’re shining.”

“I should probably check on the status of some orders,” says Jaehee, frowning. “Can you handle the counter for a while?”

“Of course, boss,” says MC, smiling with her broom. She hands a rag to Saeran. “Wipe the counters.”

Saeran stares at the rag. Jaehee leaves the area, and MC begins to quietly sweep the floor. It’s clean, save a few new coffee beans that have dropped during the ordinary course of business.

“You’re a janitor?” asks Saeran.

MC snorts. “Kinda! I do everything! Well, I mean, I can do anything, but Jaehee’s a workaholic. She prefers to do most of it herself. I’m the extra set of hands during busy times. There’ll be a rush in the afternoon, and then at night lots of people stop by to hang out, and mornings are terrible.”

“How does she manage, with just the two of you?” asks Saeran.

“Oh, it’s not just me! There’s a crew of college kids that work part time, but I’m the only other full-time employee. We’re looking for more, though.” MC wiggles her eyebrows at Saeran.

“Want me to show you how to make some basic drinks from the menu?” asks MC. “You’re allowed to make yourself drinks as long as there’s no customers to serve, but keep them out of view of the public. Jaehee thinks it looks sloppy if we’re all back her chatting with coffee mugs.”

Saeran frowns as he follows MC around behind the counter. It’s not difficult to pour the fresh brewed coffee, but some of the drinks require ice, and blenders, and shots of espresso and flavored syrups. Nothing beyond Saeran’s abilities. Much easier than hacking into secret national databases.

The demonstrations are interrupted frequently by customers ordering drinks. Some take them to go, others sit at the tables. The rush is larger than Saeran was expecting. He’s needed on the register, while MC and Jaehee rush about making drinks, and selecting bakery items from the display. Around the afternoon rush a short girl with glossy black hair in a pixie cut arrives to help out.

It’s not the worst job. It’s peaceful, really. Saeran’s just busy enough that he doesn’t have time to worry about Luciel, or his Savior, or all the injustices he’s survived. There’s no reason to think about the drugs, the hospital, or the gun. He worries about remembering which pot is decaf, instead. And the best part?

“Saeran, can you grab some more of the paper cups from the backroom?” asks MC. “It’s the door marked ‘Supplies,’ and most of the boxes in there are labeled. And most of them are cups.”

Saeran nods silently, and follows her orders. Spending time with MC is a dream come true. Only a few times does he catch himself staring at her, remembering the previous evening’s noises. She’s more energetic than he would have expected, considering her late night activities.

MC’s patient, and kind. Even if she is a bit of a slacker. More than a few times, Saeran catches her staring at her phone instead of working.

“RFA business,” MC mutters, when Jaehee gives her a pointed stare. Saeran glances over her shoulder, and spies animated kittens pouncing across the screen. There’s no way that’s business. MC manages to pull her weight, without going above and beyond.

The evening crowd is more mellow. The clients are mostly people coming to hang out, instead of commuters in a hurry. Saeran stares at everyone that enters the shop. It’s habit. He freezes when he recognizes the man at the door.

“Hey babe,” says Zen, walking into the cafe, carrying a dull black helmet under his arm. He walks directly up to the counter where MC’s standing on her phone. “Always a great day when I get to stop by and chat with my favorite girls. Jaehee’s not working herself to death, right?”

“Of course she is,” says MC, grinning. “But not even you can stop her from doing that.”

Zen wears a leather jacket over a gray and white striped shirt, and faded jeans. He rests his helmet on the counter, and waves when he spots Saeran.

“Hey, Saeran, how’s it going?” asks Zen. “I heard on the messenger that you’d be working here. You like it so far?”

“It’s a job,” says Saeran. No need to look too eager.

“He’s doing great,” says MC, reaching out to squeeze Saeran’s arm. “Employee of the Day!”

“I’m jealous,” says Zen. “You get to spend more time with MC and Jaehee.”

“You would be jealous of me, just because I work near them, when they have a shrine to you in the back room?” asks Saeran.

“In the…shrine?” asks Zen.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” says MC, shoving Saeran roughly away from the register. “Saeran’s hilarious, just like his brother.”

“I’m nothing like Luciel…” Saeran hisses as MC shoves him away. He scowls, like a scolded puppy.

“We’ll send Jaehee out, I know she needs to talk to you about tickets to the upcoming show…”

MC drags Saeran with her into the back room. “ _What are you doing_ , don’t say that, you’ll embarrass Jaehee! We’re Zen’s biggest fans, but we try to keep it professional here at work.” MC peeks her head around a partition, where Jaehee sits typing away at a computer. “Hey, boss, Zen’s here…”

“Oh,” says Jaehee, immediately locking the screen, and bolting out of her chair. “Oh, my.” Jaehee stars down at the crumbs littering her apron, and starts to bat at the fabric. MC joins in, patting her down until the crumbs are gone.

“One sec,” says MC, using her fingers to comb Jaehee’s hair out of her face. “Looks good,” she says, giving thumbs up.

“Thank you,” says Jaehee, smiling fondly. “What would I do without you?” Her eyes shine as she hurries out into the main area.

“So, she has a crush on Zen,” says Saeran.

“No, she’s Zen’s biggest fan,” says MC.

“What’s the difference?” asks Saeran.

“Jaehee doesn’t want to date Zen, she’d rather die than cause some scandal in his life. She just wants to support him, and watch him grow as an actor,” says MC, nodding. “Maybe fantasize a little. I mean, he’s stupid hot. But he’s an incurable narcissist. Plus, I think he has growing feelings for someone…”

“How do you know?” asks Saeran.

“Just a hunch,” says MC, grinning. “You should log into the messenger more often. Then you could be up to date with all the gossip.”

Saeran frowns, his hand immediately going into his pocket. His cellphone is matte black, and rarely used. It had no internet access, and can’t even make an outgoing call. The only application Luciel allowed on the device is the RFA messenger app.

A remarkable piece of code, though Saeran would never tell Luciel. It had taken considerable time, and energy, to hack into the messenger. It was made more difficult by the way Luciel knew of any small changes, immediately, and updated the algorithms instantaneously. Luciel designed the messenger—it’s his realm.

But MC uses the messenger, too.

Saeran rubs his thumb along the side of his smart phone. Maybe he could log in, every now and then. Even if only to chat with MC.

“MC?” Jaehee’s voice carries into the backroom. MC rushes out into the main area, Saeran in tow.

“What’s up?” asks MC.

“I’m afraid I have an important business call from one of our suppliers,” said Jaehee, holding her phone away from her mouth as she speaks. “Take over for a few minutes?”

“Sure thing, boss,” says MC, smiling. Zen’s still standing at the counter, long white hair tied back, and unique red eyes watching.

“So, how’s my princess doing today?” asks Zen.

“Better, now that you’re here, Lovely Zen,” says MC, fluttering her lashes in a comically exaggerated way. “It’s slow, even for this late.”

“That’s why I stopped by tonight,” says Zen. “No desire to be here on college night.”

“I have no desire to be here for college night, either, but, looks like I’ll be working a lot of nights, coming up,” says MC, sighing.

“Mistah trust fund kid forcing Seven to work like a slave?” asks Zen.

“I miss my boyfriend,” says MC.

“Cheer up, babe,” says Zen. “Next time I catch Jumin Han on that messenger, I’m going to give him hell.”

“Thanks, honey,” says MC, making kissy lips at Zen. He winks, and grabs his helmet from the counter.

“I’m on my way home, rehearsals got me exhausted, tell Jaehee I said bye,” says Zen. He pauses, helmet under his arm. “Oh, and good seeing you, Saeran. You look like you’re feeling better. Hope to see you again, later.”

Saeran glares at Zen as he makes his way out of the cafe. The tinkling bell announces his departure. There are only a few customers remaining, sipping drinks, and browsing their phones, quietly.

“That guy,” says Saeran, unable to hide the distaste from his tone. “You have posters of him, and he calls you babe.”

“You know Zen, that’s just how he is,” says MC, shrugging.

“It looks like you’re attracted to him,” says Saeran, frowning.

“Oh, hell yeah, did you see him? That face is just, too perfect to look at for too long, you get spoiled,” says MC. She turns to meet Saeran’s scandalized expression, and can’t hold back a laugh. “You look surprised?! Oh, and his abs. You should get him to lift his shirt up next time you see him, it’s actually really easy to convince him to lift his shirt up, he loves it, and oh God, it’s like a marble statue, I swear…”

“I thought you were in a committed relationship,” says Saeran. He hopes his tone sounds casual, and less like the accusation it actually represents.

“I am,” says MC, smiling. “Drooling over Zen doesn’t affect my relationship with Saeyoung!”

Saeran _hmphs_ , unconvinced. The tinkling of the bell demands their attention.

“Speak of the devil,” says Saeran.

“Hey! My two favorite people,” says Luciel, as he bursts into the cafe, and rushes to the counter. He’s wearing his usual hoodie over wrinkled clothing. He smiles, but the dark bags under his eyes look painful.

“You’re early,” says MC, leaning over the counter to meet Luciel in a kiss. They hover together for several seconds before the kiss breaks, though they remain close, with eyes locked. They look disgustingly happy. It’s an embarrassing public display of affection.

“And thank God, and Hallelujah Jesus, I got to run into Zen,” says Luciel, bringing his hands up to fan himself. “I think my immunity to his sex appeal is wearing off. I haven’t seen him in a few weeks, and I swear, he’s somehow gotten sexier.”

“Right?” says MC, giving a low groan. “I was just telling Saeran about his abs.”

“Saeran,” says Luciel, leveling a serious look, “Zen has the kinda abs you wanna rub your face against, like a cat. But don’t actually be a cat. He’s allergic.”

“Oh, did Zen leave?” asks Jaehee, returning to the main area. She glances at the clock and hums to himself. “Ah, almost close. It’s quiet, you two can head out early if you’d like. I’ll close up.”

“Hey Jaehee,” says Luciel, waving his hands obnoxiously in front of Jaehee’s eyes even though she’s less than three feet away. “Long time no see.”

“MC tells me you’re finally experiencing the full joys of working for Mr. Han,” says Jaehee. She’s unable to fight the tiny, smug grin that hovers on her lips.

“Yeah, slave master Jumin, I think he would keep me at the office in a cage if I let him,” says Luciel. “It’s just a big project, that took longer than I expected. But it’s almost finished! As soon as it’s over I’ll finally have some free time to hang with my brother, maybe take a day trip, and come home to make sweet, sweet love to my girlfriend.”

“We’ve discussed this before,” says Jaehee, clicking her tongue. “Refrain from speaking about your bedroom behavior in my place of business.”

“I just said make sweet love,” says Luciel, scoffing louder than necessary. “It’s not like I went into the positions I was picturing, vividly, in my mind.” The conversation manages to draw the eyes of the remaining customers.

“Leave,” says Jaehee.

“Yes, ma’am,” says Luciel, pretending to cower away from Jaehee’s scary, business face.

MC laughs as she walks around the counter, and rushes to put her arms around Luciel’s waist. Saeran follows, keeping a respectable distance from the couple.

“I missed you, did you get some work finished?” asks MC.

“I did, and I got this new kitten you have to see, I’m going to program her to compliment your dancing, so you’ll have an audience when I can’t be there…”

“Saeyoung,” says MC, laughing. “That’s not what you were supposed to be doing today.”

“I can’t help it, my mind wanders,” says Luciel. “Especially, when you’re not around…”

They continue to chatter all the way to the car. MC’s arm never drops from around Luciel’s waist. They’re so comfortable. So happy. There’s never a break in their small talk, and laughter. Saeran slinks into the backseat, and pulls out his phone. Might as well check it out.

* * *

 

* * *

 

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

Jumin Han: I fail to see how that makes me a heartless employer. I provide Saeyoung with employment, and considerable compensation.

Jumin Han: My company also provides excellent benefits, which help him and his family.

Jumin Han: All I ask in return, is that he does his job.

ZEN: You shouldn’t require him to work through the night!

Jumin Han: Saeyoung makes his own hours. I’m not in charge of his schedule.

ZEN: This is Jaehee all over again. Don’t be surprised when Seven quits and starts his own company one day.

Jumin Han: I would be supportive :)

Jumin Han: I support all members of the RFA with their chosen paths.

Jumin Han: Speaking of supporting RFA, I am looking forward to watching My Cowboy, My Heart next weekend.

_Jumin’s smiling emoji._

ZEN: The tickets are all lined up. I’m giving them to Jaehee, so you’ll need to coordinate with her.

Jumin: Front row?

ZEN: Front and center. The star gets what the star wants

_ZEN’s winky, snapping emoji_

_**MC logs into the chatroom** _

MC: ZENNNNNN!!!

MC: FRONT ROW!!!

MC: ZOMGGG!!!

ZEN: I got a ticket for everyone in the RFA

_ZEN’s winky, snapping emoji again_

MC: Can I get an extra ticket for my friend?!?!

_MC sends a picture of herself, and “a friend.”_

_ZEN’s surprised emoji_

ZEN: Wow!

ZEN: Who’s your friend?

ZEN: She’s double invited

_ZEN’s winky heart flirting emoji_

ZEN: She’s a real cutie

MC: One of your biggest fans <3 <3

ZEN: You should definitely bring her along then

Jumin Han: That is Saeyoung in a dress.

_ZEN’s angry emoji_

ZEN: Seven!!!!

ZEN: You said after last time, that it was the last time

MC: lololol

MC: No one said I couldn’t send you pictures tho

ZEN: You two are obnoxious.

Jumin: It’s definitely his color.

ZEN: Dude, this is why people think you’re gay.

Jumin Han: I thought I was a robot?

MC: gay robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed artwork, I'm going into surgery in a couple hours, so excited I got to update though, I don't anticipate being out of commission so I should be posting soon, but just in case there's some complications or I end up out of it for longer than anticipated, that's what happened!! Sorry! My tumblr has more info, for the curious, but it's NBD :D


	5. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RFA Outing! Zen's latest show, and the after part. Bottles spin.

“Alright, I’ve written down the password for you, as well as the proper pronunciation in Arabic, here’s the backup password in case that fails, and your fingerprint should work on the keypad, _tonight only_. If the gate begins to beep, and countdown from twenty, run, runaway— _far_ away, I’ll have to sort out the fire department when I get home, and…”

“Your faith in me is overwhelming,” says Saeran, his tone flat. He stands, looking bored, in his work clothes, waiting in Saeyoung’s work area.

“I know you’re just being snide, but listen…this is what my trust looks like,” says Saeyoung. “Do you think it’s easy for me to trust? After the way V and Rika betrayed us? After being trained, for years, in an agency, where the only rule about trust was _don’t_? Don’t trust _anyone_.”

Saeran crosses his arms in front of his chest, but remains silent.

“I want to trust you, Saeran…and this is how it begins,” says Saeyoung. “You’ve been working really hard, MC does nothing but rave about you at the cafe. If she trusts you, then I trust you. And tonight is a big test. We’ll all be out at Zen’s show, and you’ll be here alone. As long as I come home, and you haven’t wired the place to explode, or broken everything…”

“I don’t trust you either, Luciel.”

Saeyoung sighs. “You’re missing the point. I’m not trying to say I don’t trust you, I am saying that this is how we build it. This is where it starts. I’m sorry if it’s not normal to monitor people using passcodes and security cameras, but this is who I am. This is the world we were born into. If things go well…maybe we can discuss other steps. Do you have a driver’s license?”

Saeran’s eyebrows perk up at the mention of driving.

“I want us to trust each other,” says Saeyoung. “Me, you, MC, all trusting one another, and being a happy family.”

“Family,” says Saeran, his lip curling at the word. “Some family. My traitor brother, that abusive alcoholic bitch, and the two-faced power-hungry politician that sired us in a moment of stupidity.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” says Saeyoung. “You’re my brother. I’d do anything for you. MC cares about you, too. We can be a family, the three of us. A _real_ family.”

Saeran shrugs, and turns away. Saeyoung doesn’t follow. Doesn’t bother. It’s not doing any good, anyways.

The harder he tries to befriend his brother, the further he drifts away.

Saeyoung has system reports to finish for Jumin, but he’s too excited about the show that evening. He messes around with his Triptr bot, instead.

“ _Watching Zen shine up on the stage was like watching the birth of a star in a distant galaxy_ …Hmm, Not bad.”

“You like it?” asks Saeyoung, spinning around in his chair, to grin at MC.

“I do like it,” says MC, clapping her hands together. She’s already dressed for work, apron in place, and hair pulled back. “How about, _Zen’s performance impregnated me, and at least three other women, on opening night_.”

“Does it have to be only women? Zen’s performance could probably impregnate men, as well…”

“That’s the spirit,” says MC, grinning. “You talk to Saeran, yet?”

“Ya,” says Saeyoung.

“And you’re going to be okay with him being here alone, tonight?” asks MC.

“Ya,” says Saeyoung. “You’re the one that convinced _me_ , are you having doubts?”

“Not at all,” says MC, bending over to slide her arms around Saeyoung’s neck. “I just want to makes sure you’re okay. It’s a big step, I know. You’re doing the right thing. Sometimes, you gotta loosen your grip on someone, to become closer. I’m sure he’ll appreciate a night away from us.”

“I’m just focusing on how I get to spend a night out with you,” says Saeyoung, grabbing one of MC’s hands, and bringing it to his lips. “I feel like I run on MC Batteries, and when I don’t get enough time with you in a week, I’m in danger of running out of fuel.”

“Aww, I’m always ready to recharge you, babe,” says MC, pressing a wet, smacking kiss to Saeyoung’s cheek. “We can make out at the musical tonight, if you want! That always irritates Yoosung.”

“Making out with you, and irritating Yoosung, are my two favorite pastimes…”

“Can’t wait to see you tonight,” says MC, pulling away with a pout. “I’ll miss you, until then.”

“I miss you already,” says Saeyoung.

“I miss you more,” says MC.

“We’re going to be late, and I’m going to be sick,” says Saeran, from the entryway.

“Bye,” says MC, giggling. She blows a final kiss back to Saeyoung, while walking away. She playfully pushes Saeran out the front door.

Saeyoung lets out a long exhale as he stares at his many monitors. He starts to type a lengthy line of code, when he’s alerted by the pink kitten sitting on his desk.

_“Meow. Intruder alert, meow.”_

Saeyoung flicks his eyes just in time to catch a spot of movement behind him. His body freezes, as his hand reaches under the desk. The gun case responds to his fingertips. The main security system would blare an alarm if it was an attempted forced entry. So who…

“Long time no see,” comes a familiar voice. Saeyoung laughs, as he spins his chair around.

“Mrs. Vanderwood!”

“Shove it,” he says, one hand on his hip. “I still carry a taser.”

“I wasn’t aware you still had access to my place,” says Saeyoung. “Oversight.”

“I let myself in,” says Vanderwood. “Or am I not allowed to visit my old pal?”

“Of course,” says Saeyoung, spreading out his hands, “as you can see, the place is in need of a good cleaning.”

“Pft,” says Vanderwood, scrunching up one eye in his signature scowl. “I was actually thinking how clean it looks in here. The girl must be working out.”

“She lives here now,” says Saeyoung.

Vanderwood removes his black coat, revealing a maroon button down shirt over black pants with shiny shoes visible beneath the cuffs. “You’re the only person I know who begins a relationship by obsessively stalking the other person on CCTV.”

“I’m a romantic guy,” says Saeyoung.

“The papers worked out, I take it? I never heard back.”

“Like a charm,” says Saeyoung, giving double thumbs up. “Are you here to check on the docs, then?”

“Nah,” says Vanderwood, sighing. He stares down at his fingers, as though his nails are suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. “Courtesy call. I got some information I thought I’d pass along to you, as an old friend…”

* * *

“What’s this?” asks Saeran, staring down at envelope in his hand.

“It’s just a small token, of my appreciation,” says Jaehee, standing up straighter. “To thank you, for all of your hard work these past weeks. I’m honored to have you working here with us.”

“You already pay me salary,” says Saeran.

“I feel it’s important to show my employees that they are appreciated,” says Jaehee. “And I felt it appropriate, since tonight will be your first night closing up the shop by yourself. I trust you, and value your partnership at the cafe.”

“Wow,” says Saeran, snickering to himself. “MC was right, you are a great boss.”

Jaehee’s cheeks immediately light up in a blush, as she clears her throat. “Ah, well, thanks again. I’m going to change, and leave, early. I want to be first in line for the musical, tonight.”

“Sure thing, boss,” said Saeran, grinning. It was always interesting to watch his prim, proper boss devolve into a drooling fangirl. He was almost sad to miss seeing it, later.

Saeran walks back out into the main area, pocketing the envelope for the moment. MC is supposed to be refilling all the coffee canisters for the morning rush. Instead, she’s sipping on a coffee drink she’s made for herself, with twice the amount of whipped cream anyone would give a customer.

Ridiculous.

She pulls the mug away, and a huge dollop of cream remains on her nose.

Saeran smiles.

“Hey, you’re smiling,” says MC, grinning in response. “You’re in a good mood, today!”

“No, you’re making me smile,” says Saeran.

“Me? What’d I do?” asks MC, glancing around the area. “Oh, I got distracted in the middle of filling the grounds?”

“No,” says Saeran, reaching out a hand to wipe away a stray fluff of whipped cream. “You use too much cream. You’re like a child, sometimes.”

“Hey, I was saving that,” says MC, turning her head before Saeran could withdraw his hand. She opens her mouth, as if about to lick his finger, then laughs instead. “Kidding.”

“Kidding…” Saeran wipes the cream off on his jeans.

“You sure you’re okay closing up the shop alone, tonight? I can always be late to the show, they’ll save my seat.”

“I’m sure. It’ll be fine,” says Saeran. Though the idea of closing up, alone, late at night, with MC, is a pleasant one.

The sound of sharp heels on the tile floor announces Jaehee’s arrival.

“How do I look?” asks Jaehee, turning from side to side. MC’s mouth pulls up to one side, as she looks up and down Jaehee’s figure.

“Are those the new shoes? The look great! And I really like that skirt,” says MC.

“You don’t think the necklace is too much?” asks Jaehee.

Saeran rolls his eyes. Jaehee’s outfit is a button down white shirt over a black pencil skirt, with black shoes. How the girls manage to find so much to discuss about such a plain outfit, is beyond him.

“What do you think, Saeran?” asks Jaehee.

Saeran pauses with a bag of coffee grounds in his hand, and turns his head. Jaehee smiles, pulling down the hem of her skirt.

“Uh,” says Saeran, putting down the grounds. He scratches his head. “You look very clean.”

“Clean?” asks Jaehee, confusion creasing her face.

“Definitely, clean lines are the rage this season,” says MC, clapping her hands together. “I can’t wait to get a commemorative photo with you and Zen!”

“You think I look good enough?” asks Jaehee, the stars in her eyes visible even from where Saeran stands. “Oh, I need to hurry, I’ll see you there!”

“Bye,” says MC, waving as Jaehee walks out of the cafe. As soon as the tinkling bell subsides, MC cackles, and points at Saeran. “Clean?!”

“What?” asks Saeran, frowning.

“She looks clean, what the hell, you need to learn to talk to women, Saeran.”

“You put me on the spot,” says Saeran, putting away the last of the coffee grounds. Everything is refilled and ready for the morning service—no thanks to MC. She leans against the counter, frowning at her phone. Saeran shakes his head, and dedicates himself to wiping down the counters, one last time.

“What do you mean something came up?” asks MC, answering her phone before it even rings. Saeran continues to wipe down the counter, to hide the fact that he’s eavesdropping.

“What is he doing there?” asks MC. “Can’t you bring him? Then ask him to stay the night, and wait? I know they will, but I wanted to spend time with you…okay. No, you’re right, I’m sorry. I know you’re upset, too. I’ll take some pictures for you. I miss you. Night. Muah.”

Saeran forgets to continue his charade. MC sighs, and puts her phone into her apron pocket.

“Something wrong?” asks Saeran.

“Saeyoung,” says MC, sighing. “Something came up at the house. He can’t make it to the show, tonight.”

“Isn’t all of the RFA going to the show?” asks Saeran.

“Yeah, I know, but still, it’s always more fun when Saeyoung is there,” says MC. Her sentence trails off, as her eyes go wide. “Hey! I have an extra ticket, now! Let’s close up, there’s no one here anyways. We can go together! Come on, please!”

Saeran frowns. Well, if Luciel was at the house, his night alone was already ruined. And making MC smile is always a plus.

“Whatever,” says Saeran.

* * *

The orchestra plays music, and the house lights dim, as MC leads Saeran through the theater. They bump into late comers, and ushers alike, before finally arriving at the front row.

“Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, excuse me…”

MC makes all the excuses. Saeran is pulled along, a tiny leaf caught in riptide. He follows her, because he has to. Because her hand is grasping his so tightly it hurts. Finally, they bump into Yoosung.

“Hey, MC!” says Yoosung, “oh, and uh, Saeran! Hi! Where’s Seven?”

“Something came up,” says MC. She’s whispering, but loud enough to be heard over the music, which defeats the purpose of whispering. MC steps over Yoosung’s legs, and drags Saeran with her. She sits down next to Jaehee, and Saeran takes the seat left empty between MC and Yoosung.

“You’re just in time,” says Yoosung. “This is your first time seeing Zen perform, right?”

“Obviously,” says Saeran, leaning back, attempting to get comfortable in the theater chair. MC is leaning all the way over against Jaehee, until their cheeks are practically pressed together as they stare at the stage.

“What’s it about?” asks Saeran, nudging Yoosung’s shoulder.

“Um, Cowboys? And Romance? I don’t really know, but the critics are already calling it the best show of the season,” says Yoosung.

Saeran glances to his left. Jumin Han sits on the other side of Jaehee, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His expression seems bored, even when the actors take the stage, and the audience applauds. Jumin remains stationary, like a statue.

Jaehee and MC, on the other hand, erupt in whistles and screams, the second the actors appear. Saeran has to lean away, into Yoosung, to escape the insanity. Yoosung chuckles.

“They’re always like that,” says Yoosung. “The rest of the Zen Fanclub is probably out in the audience, too.”

Sure enough, the moment Zen hits the stage, shrill screams erupt from the audience. The entire cast has to pause, until the screaming dies down. Jaehee and MC are the last ones to stop.

Saeran knows what musicals are--he’s aware that people enjoy them, but he’s never, in his entire life, been to any life performance of anything. Unless you count the long sermons from the Savior that sometimes spanned over days, with no sleep. That was some convincing acting. Though, the drugs were responsible for some of that.

_My Cowboy, My Heart._

Sitting in the audience, Saeran looks up on the stage as the actors sing and dance their lines. The scenery changes the tiny black stage area into an open prairie, then a saloon, then the hayloft of a barn, and even a courtroom. The singing of the cast reminds him of the singing he had overheard in church as a young child.

Tears threaten to roll down his cheeks as Zen sings to his lady love from the gallows. It’s a song about never being with the one you love. Saeran reaches over to his left, and feels until he finds MC’s hand. He squeezes it, and she squeezes back.

Against all odds, Zen’s character is rescued, the day is saved, and the final chorus sings about their new life together, as cowman and wife.

Saeran stares at Yoosung as the entire audience leaps to their feet, screaming and clapping. Yoosung shrugs, and stands up. Saeran joins him, clapping awkwardly. Jaehee and MC are jumping and clinging to one another. They wave their hands over their heads as though stranded on a desert island, and trying to signal the only passing ship in days.

Only Jumin Han remains seated, clapping with as little movement as possible.

The following hour is absolute chaos. The RFA members wait, backstage, while Zen greets his fans. The flicker of a flash is near constant, and a dazzling smile remains plastered on Zen’s face. He takes photographs, greets fans, and signs autographs. There are ushers available, to help lead the fans away from the meet-and-greet area once they’ve had their moment of Zen.

“I had no idea he was so popular,” says Saeran.

“Oh, sure! He’s huge, especially now days,” says Yoosung. “It’s all thanks to Seven, really! He’s the one that got Zen’s first ever video to go viral…”

“Yeah, by making it a virus, I heard,” says Saeran.

“Still,” says Yoosung, laughing, “It worked! You can’t argue with results. Seven still has a Triptr bot that releases photos, and it’s one of the most popular bots on the entire sight. He’s really helped make Zen famous in the beginning. I mean, his perfect looks, and acting abilities helped, too. And now that he’s the face of C&R’s catfoot brand…”

“It was the print ad that skyrocketed him to the current level of fame,” says Jumin, hovering nearby. He still looks bored, standing in his black suit, vest, and tie. “Since my company started acting as his manager, Zen’s has plenty of offers to choose between—auditions, photo shoots, and other events.”

“They even tried to get him on one of those dating shows,” says Yoosung.

“We turned it down, immediately,” says Jumin. “Low class. Zen doesn’t need any help from reality television to find a date.”

“Isn’t he dating someone?” asks Saeran. “I thought MC said he had someone he was close to…”

“Impossible,” says Jumin, standing up straighter. “Zen remains single. It’s for his job. An idol must appear single, at all times. Otherwise, fans might get jealous.”

“Still, he can date in his private life,” says Saeran.

“I haven’t seen Zen date anyone in years,” says Yoosung. “Though he did in the past. So he’s still doing better than me. Well, us.” Yoosung grins as he gestures between himself, Jumin, and Saeran. “I guess we’re all a bunch of forever alones.”

Jumin opens his mouth, as if to argue, but they’re interrupted by Zen’s return.

“So?! What did you guys think?” asks Zen.

“Your performance was poetry in motion, your singing rivals that of the angels in Heaven, and when you delivered those passionate lines to your lover, I could feel you meant it, every word you spoke came directly from the heart, and moved me to tears…”

“So awesome!” says MC, interrupting Jaehee’s eloquent response. “SO COOL! Like, you looked so cool! I like your cowboy hat! You should keep it!! Ahh! Awesome!!!”

“It was a great show,” says Yoosung.

“You delivered your lines with precision and grace,” says Jumin. He gestures with his chin, and one of the black suited security men behind him approaches Zen, and pushes a huge bouquet of two dozen roses into his hands.

“Um, thanks, I’m glad you guys liked it,” says Zen, staring at Jumin. “So, where are we going!”

“There’s a bar really close to here, that the students love!” says Yoosung.

“Perhaps it’d be best to go somewhere quiet? My apartment is just around the corner,” offers Jaehee.

“Nonsense,” says Jumin, pulling at his sleeve. “I have cars outside. I can drive you all to my penthouse. I have wine, and can order any refreshments required. And I will have drivers, on standby, to drive everyone home, safely.”

“Jumin wins,” says MC, giggling as she thrusts her phone into Saeran’s hands. “Take pictures of me and Zen!”

Saeran grumbles as he presses the capture button. He makes sure that MC’s face is front and center of every photo. She looks so happy. So full of life. Luciel is a fool to miss this.

* * *

It’s uncomfortable in Jumin Han’s penthouse.

Not because of the posh furnishings and decor, but because it’s Saeran’s first time visiting another RFA member’s home. It feels strange being “one of the group” instead of an outsider.

He’s still an outsider.

The group sits in a lavish sitting area, around a low, glass top table. A plush sofa sits along one side, and two matching chairs on either end. Jumin and Jaehee sit on a couch, each holding a glass of red wine. Yoosung and MC kneel on the ground across from the couch, sitting back on their ankles. The glasses in front of them are mostly empty. Saeran and Zen sit in the chairs, opposite one another, across the table.

Zen refuses wine, but he’s on his third can of beer. Saeran sips water from a bottle.

“Is this exp…exp…fack,” says MC, draining the last dribbles from her glass, before setting it back on the glass table. “What’s the word, for like, a bomb…exp…”

“Explosive,” offers Zen.

“Explosive! Is this wine explosive?” asks MC.

“I think you mean to ask if the wine is expensive,” says Jaehee.

“The wine is both expensive, _and_ explosive,” says Jumin.

Zen and Jaehe share a strange look.

“Am I going to explode now?!” asks Yoosung, jumping in shock. His hand shakes where he grips his glass.

MC is the only one to laugh, doubling over as she snorts through her nose. “Jumin’s fucking hilarious!”

“You are, beyond a doubt, the only one who thinks that,” says Jaehee.

“She gets it,” says Jumin, the tiniest smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

“So..it’s not explosive?” asks Yoosung.

MC grabs for the last open bottle, and frowns. She upends it, but only a few tiny droplets drip into her glass.

“We’re out of wine,” says MC.

“Probably for the best,” says Jumin, setting his own glass down. “It’s growing late. Should I call the cars?”

“Yes,” says Jaehee, adjusting her skirt. “It’s been a very eventful evening. Did you enjoy the show, Saeran? You haven’t said much about it.”

The entire room turns to stare at Saeran. He frowns, and shrugs his shoulders. “There was a lot of singing.”

“Yes, the singing as positively delightful,” says Jaehee. “Zen, your vocals always stood out from the chorus, so distinct, and always on key…”

“I liked the dancing, best,” says MC, giggling into her empty glass.

“You would,” says Saeran, snorting.

“What does that mean?” asks Yoosung, raising his eyebrows, as he looks at Saeran.

“Just, that she dances a lot,” says Saeran.

“MC dances?” asks Zen.

“All the time,” says Saeran.

“Wha—I do not dance _all_ the time,” says MC. Her cheeks glow red. How much is from the wine? She looks adorable when she blushes.

“What kind of dancing does MC do?” asks Yoosung, grinning at Saeran.

“She dances to some videos, annoying music and moves, and she’s always practicing the same songs,” says Saeran. “She’s not very good.”

“H-how do you know that?!” asks MC. “I only ever dance in my room!”

All eyes return to stare at Saeran.

“I hear it,” says Saeran, keeping his gaze toward the ground. He takes a drink from his bottle of water. She’ll know he’s been spying on her. She’ll hate him, for sure.

“Ah,” says MC, laughing again. “I guess the inner walls of our house are rather thin, despite the outer walls being reinforced concrete and steel!”

“I bet MC is a great dancer,” says Zen. “You should dance with me, sometime.”

“I could use a better partner,” says MC, fluttering her lashes at Zen. “Saeyoung dances with me, sometimes, but he insists on dancing the same part as me, and then we crash into each other…”

“Assistant Kang, would you mind handing me my cell phone on the table?” asks Jumin, pointing toward the end table situated between Jaehee spot on the couch, and Saeran’s chair.

“Of course,” says Jaehee. She reaches for the phone, but her elbow bumps a bottle of wine standing on the glass table. It clanks onto the tabletop, and begins to spin.

“Jaehee!!!” squeals MC.

“What?” asks Jaehee, trying to slow the bottle without causing further damage. “It’s empty! I watched you empty it.”

“I know, but it’s spinning, look!”

The bottle continues to spin in a lazy circle, before stopping with the neck pointed toward where Yoosung kneels on the floor beside the table.

“Hah! Jaehee, you have to kiss Yoosung,” says MC.

“What?!” asks Jaehee.

“WHAT?!” asks Yoosung, considerably louder. “I can’t kiss Jaehee, I’ve never been kissed!”

“All the more reason to get some practice in,” says Zen, smirking.

“But it would be like kissing my mom!” says Yoosung.

“I’m only twenty six,” says Jaehee, rolling her eyes. “And it’s a moot point. I’m not going to be kissing, anyone, tonight.”

“Ah, you’re boring,” says MC, grabbing the bottle, and giving it an energetic spin. The bottle clinks against the glass as it wobbles and twirls in a tight circle. The centrifugal force slowly recedes, and the bottle comes to a stop. The neck points at the empty space between Saeran’s chair, and where MC is kneeling.

“It’s no one,” says Yoosung, sounding relieved.

“No, that counts as Saeran,” says MC, walking, unsteadily, on her knees, until she’s kneeling next to Saeran’s chair. “Kiss me, Saeran.”

Saeran’s eyes can’t go any wider. He gives a nervous glance at the company in the room. Jumin looks bored. Zen looks…jealous? Jaehee is decidedly unamused, and Yoosung looks ready to vomit. But MC?

Saeran remains frozen in place, staring down into glassy brown eyes. She’s smiling, and it’s ridiculously cute. Why is she always this cute? Her lips are stained red, from the wine. So are her teeth, which peek out as she grins. He can’t kiss her. That’s strictly forbidden.

A hand around his collar jerks him down, and MC somehow manages to fit their lips together. It’s commendable, considerable her inebriated state.

Warm air exhaled against his cheek. Plump lips pushing against his, soft and slightly wet. Shit. Kissing is amazing. No wonder people like it so much.

Saeran leans in slightly, keeping their lips together. MC’s lips move against his, and he realizes she’s smiling. When he sits back upright, MC sits back on her heels, giggling.

Everyone joins in. Even Jumin smirks. Yoosung leans behind MC, to whisper to Saeran.

“You’re blushing,” he says, fighting his own laughter.

“Oh, that’s no big deal,” says Zen, “that’s the same as kissing your boyfriend, since that’s his twin.”

“Isn’t it more like, that’s a _really_ big deal, since you’re kissing your boyfriend’s twins?” asks Jaehee.

“Oh, Saeyoung knows the rules of the game, he would approve,” says MC, nodding.

“Well, if that’s the way it is, rules of the game and all, I want a kiss, too,” says Zen. He grabs the bottle, and gives it a hearty spin, rubbing his hands together. The glass bottle skids and skitters around the table. When it finally comes to a stop, it’s pointing dead center on the couch, where Jumin sits, one leg crossed over the other.

“Redo,” says Zen, reaching for the bottle.

“No way,” says MC, unable to keep her giggling under control. She snatches the bottle away from the table, and sticks her tongue out at Zen. “You have to kiss Jumin.”

“Not happening,” says Zen, reaching for the bottle in MC’s hands. “It’s only valid if it lands on a girl.”

“That’s not the rules of the game!” says MC.

Jumin uncrosses his legs, leans forward, and reaches out with a deliberate hand to grip Zen’s chin.

“Dude, what are you doing?!” asks Zen, jerking his face away. He’s held in place by a surprisingly firm grip.

Jumin continues to move closer, until he’s pressing his lips to Zen’s. Jumin’s eyes are closed, and his grip close to bruising Zen’s skin. Zen’s eyes flash, and he glances around the room, as if seeking assistance. None comes. Finally, Jumin releases his chin, and sits back.

Zen frowns, staring down at the table, his cheeks the same color as his eyes.

“So, we should call those cars,” says Jaehee, clearing her throat.

“Immediately,” says Zen, his voice clipped.

Minutes later, Saeran leads a drunk MC out of the elevator of C&R’s main building. She’s hanging from his shoulder, and would have walked directly into the sliding glass doors, if they had not been motion activated. The pair stumbles toward a black, company car. The driver holds the door open, standing silently.

“Wait,” say Zen, jogging to catch up to MC and Saeran. “MC, you’re sure you don’t want me to accompany you? To make sure you get home safe?”

“No,” says MC, giggling. “I have Saeran for that, plus, he’s going to the same place as me. It makes more sense. Jumin can afford to send you in a separate car.”

“I know that pompous ass can afford it, I’m worried about your safety,” says Zen, glancing at Saeran out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ll keep her safe,” says Saeran.

Zen pulls out his phone, and snaps a picture of the car’s license plate.

“Oh, God, Zen, you don’t have to do that when it’s Jumin’s company car! I trust him!”

“You’re too trusting, that’s your problem,” says Zen, standing while the driver helps Saeran lower MC into the backseat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for her,” says Saeran, holding onto the roof of the car as he prepares to step in, himself. He’s stopped by a rough grip around his wrist.

“See that you do take care of her,” says Zen, his voice low, and red eyes menacing. Saeran smirks. Does this actor really think he can be intimidated?

“You’d prefer if you could escort her yourself, then?” asks Saeran, pushing his face closer to Zen’s. “You think I trust you alone with her, when she’s this drunk? You’ve been drinking, too--are you sure you could keep that beast of yours under control?”

“MC is a good friend, I wouldn’t take advantage of her,” says Zen, though the look on his face is less confident. Does he even believe his own words? “Just make sure she doesn’t get sick all over the car. Or hurt herself, falling out.”

“As I said,” says Saeran, pausing before stepping inside, “I’ll keep her safe.”

The driver closes the door as Saeran settles into the backseat. The windows are tinted, but he can clearly see Zen glaring at the car window. Is it possible Zen can read him better than the others? Does he suspect Saeran’s growing feelings? Or is he just paranoid about any man getting too close to one of the women he considers under his protection?

Saeran rolls his eyes, and looks around the car. Fancy. The divider between the driver and the backseat is up, allowing some privacy. MC leans against the other door, her face pressed against the glass, scrunching up her cheek.

“I’m so sleepy,” she gurgles, as the car’s engine purrs to life.

“Take a nap,” says Saeran. “Just, don’t be sick.”

MC attempts a few different positions. Her face against the glass. Her head dropped back against the seat. Her back pushed into the car door. All of them only seem to irritate her further. Finally, she falls sideways, her head resting against Saeran’s shoulder.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” says MC. Her head rubs against his shoulder, as she gets comfortable. She’s worse than a cat. She reaches up to ruffle Saeran’s hair.

“You know, you should grow your hair out red,” she says. MC’s fingers reach out, and twirl through his bleached hair. Saeran can’t stop the automatic sigh as her nails lightly graze his scalp. “I have a serious thing for redheads.”

It’s the last thing she mutters, before falling silent.

Saeran adjusts himself, lifting up his right arm, and draping it around MC. It’s to make himself more comfortable. Not to hold her closer. Not to savor the way she sighs into his embrace, or fits so perfectly against his side.

The car is dark, and MC’s quiet snoring soon fills the backseat. Saeran uses his free arm to gently stroke her hair.

It could be like this—always. If she were his. He could hold her, and listen to her soft breathing, and keep her all to himself. He’d never let her attend a party where she would play spin the bottle with the likes of Zen.

Saeran would kiss her so much she wouldn’t need to play a game like that.

He tilts his head, to press his lips against MC’s hair. She mumbles something incoherent in her sleep.

“You’re so annoying,” whispers Saeran. MC makes no response, nor does he expect one. “Why did I have to fall for such a troublesome person like you…”

The drive home is over too quick. MC fails to wake up, so Saeran slides his arms under her, and carries her inside of the door. Her sleeping head nestles under his chin.

“Hey, bro,” says Luciel, calling out from the living area. All the lights are on, as well as the television, despite the late hour. “You remember Mrs. Vanderwood.”

“Long time no see,” says Vanderwood.

Saeran recognizes the agent. Not much has changed, since Vanderwood attempted to kidnap him, mistaking him for his brother.

“The fuck is he doing here?” asks Saeran. MC snorts loudly, without waking up.

“Awww, look how cute she looks when she sleeps,” says Luciel, rushing over to stare at MC’s sleeping face. Drool escapes her slack mouth.

“Uh, sure,” says Saeran, adjusting MC’s weight in his arms. “I’m dropping this in your room.”

“Thanks for stepping in for me, bro,” says Luciel.

Saeran ignores him. He pauses at the open door to Luciel’s bedroom. He sets her down on top of the comforter, wearing her clothes. He gently pushes her hair out of her face.

“Sleep well,” whispers Saeran.

It’s minutes later that he finally pulls himself away, and escape to his own room.

* * *

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

_707 HELLO Emoji._

707: ZEN!!!1!

707: Congrats!!

707: All the critics are raving online!!

707: But my girlfriend came home asleep

707: What exactly happened tonight lolol

_707 Confused?? Emoji._

ZEN: MC made it home alright?

707: Of course

707: Saeran brought her home

_707's WOOHOO emoji._

ZEN: Good. Just making sure.

707: You can trust Saeran

ZEN: Sorry. I'm feeling strange...

ZEN: Considering what happened at the after party...

_707's SURPRISED emoji._

707: What happened at the AFTER PARTY?!?

_**Jaehee Kang enters the chatroom.** _

Jaehee Kang: Hello, Zen. Just letting everyone know I arrived at home safely.

ZEN: Good, Jaehee. I hope you have a good night

707: JAEHEE what happened at the after party?!?

ZEN: Don't. Say. Anything.

Jaehee Kang: Um...

707: TELL ME JAEHEE

707: Don't make me hack into Jumin's cctv, I know you went to his place

ZEN: NOTHING happened, don't tell him anything

Jaehee Kang: Goodnight

_**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.** _

ZEN: Don't you dare hack anything Seven

707: Too Late

_707 sends a CCTV picture of Jumin holding Zen's chin, faces close together._

707: What kinda party did I miss lolol

_707's HEARTS emoji._

_ZEN's MAD emoji._

ZEN: If this shows up on the internet you're ded

_**ZEN has left the chatroom** _

707: But seriously guys, someone needs to tell me about this party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone leaving comments, I'm glad there are some readers, next chapter explains why Vanderwood is around, and everyone tries to get Saeran a date lol.


	6. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Ms. Vanderwood chat; Saeran doesn't know how to read basic human interactions, so MC tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestra got a minor character named after her lol, the power of commenting haha

To absolutely no one’s surprise, MC is in bed most of the morning.

“You used to have a bed for me,” says Vanderwood, as Saeyoung pours him a cup of coffee. He takes a tentative sip, and frowns. “This is awful.”

“My brother has the extra bedroom, now. And I mostly drink PhD Pepper in the morning,” says Saeyoung.

“That’s incredibly unhealthy,” says Vanderwood, sighing. “Anyways, I didn’t mean to stay the night as it is. I need to get going. I’m supposed to be on a flight this evening.”

“Your new job sounds hella rad,” says Saeyoung, stretching. He’s still wearing his black shirt and jeans from the previous day. His hair is a mess as he cracks open a soda.

“Yours sounds awful,” says Vanderwood, smirking.

“I know you can’t help,” says Saeyoung, running his free hand through his dirty hair. “But can you at least give me a heads up if you see something else? Anything. You don’t need to do any digging, or searching, just…let me know what you hear.”

“Fine, but if last night was any indication, you’re not gonna find much,” says Vanderwood. “I really only told you, so you’d watch your back. No one’s paying me to babysit you, anymore.”

“Aww,” says Saeyoung, eyes going wide behind their frames. “You were worried about me?!”

“Shit,” mutters Vanderwood.

“You _care_ about me! Vanderwood, somewhere in that cold, black heart of yours…”

“Would you shut up,” says Vanderwood, taking a step away, even as Saeyoung lunges forward. “I’ll tase you.”

“No need,” says Saeyoung, forcing Vanderwood into a hug. “Your love has already shocked my heart.”

“You have two seconds before I dump this coffee down your back.”

“Ack,” says Saeyoung, pulling away. He holds up his hands, and grins. “I do appreciate you helping me out, though. I hope I can repay the kindness in the future.”

“Well, you did get me out of that agency with my life, and your connections helped me get my cushy, new job…”

“Government Agent Vanderwood,” says Saeyoung.

“I don’t work for the government, my company is just _consulted_ by the government, frequently,” says Vanderwood. “And that’s classified information. Can I trust you not to go spilling this confidential news to your renegade hacker brother?”

“Saeran isn’t like that anymore,” says Saeyoung, frowning. “He’s warming up to living here. The drugs are all completely out of his system. He stopped trying to kill himself, which is a big plus. He even has a job.”

“If I find out this entire things goes up in flames because of your brother, I’ll hold you personally responsible. Understood?”

“Ya,” says Saeyoung.

“I’m leaving,” says Vanderwood, setting down the coffee mug, still full. “The coffee’s disgusting.”

“Most people would say ‘goodbye’ or ‘thanks,’ you know,” says Saeyoung.

“I’m not most people,” says Vanderwood.

Saeyoung shows him out the door, and watches him walk to a large, black sedan. The car is black, and the windows tinted so dark they seem made from the same material. Definitely bullet proof. Time to do a little friendly background checking on his old pal, and this new job.

There’s a skip in his step, a whistle on his lips, as Saeyoung walks back into the house. He retrieves his soda from the kitchen, as well as some breakfast chips (same as regular Honey Buddha Chips, but eaten for breakfast), and wanders toward his computer workspace. He almost smacks directly into Saeran.

“Hey bro,” says Saeyoung, almost dropping his snacks. “Ack, sorry, I made coffee, but it might be inedible. Should probably leave it to the professionals, heh…”

“Idiot,” says Saeran, scoffing. His hair is wet, obviously fresh from the shower, and he’s wearing a sleeveless red shirt, over faded jeans. “Where’s your friend?”

“Oh, you just missed her…”

“You’re aware she’s a guy?” asks Saeran.

“Vanderwood stopped by to chat about old times, and how much he misses me,” says Saeyoung, smiling.

“Bullshit,” says Saeran. “That fake smile says everything. You’re up to something shady, again. More illegal work?” Mint eyes narrow as he stares into Saeyoung’s eyes, as though reading his mind. “Some personal trouble? Someone’s after you? Or me?”

“It’s not like that, trust me when I say…”

“I don’t trust you,” says Saeran.

“I can’t get into it right now, I don’t even have enough information, but once I know enough, and it’s safe, I can tell you everything…”

“Bullshit,” spits Saeran. “Like I’d believe that? Like I’d believe you?” Saeran scoffs, shaking his head. “You know, I was actually starting to think, maybe you weren’t full of shit. Glad I didn’t make that mistake—again.”

“Saeran,” says Saeyoung, forcing his eyes open. Stilling the tears he knows are inevitable. “Since you’ve lived here, with me—with MC, have I wronged you? Have I done anything that made your life worse, have I _hurt_ you? I know you wanted to get out sooner, but we had to be cautious, I was protecting you…”

“You abandoned me, to starve to death with our alcoholic mother,” says Saeran, chuckling to himself. “You leave me there, to die. Your friends pull me into a cult, that promised eternal parties, and gave me nothing but, torturous brainwashing. But you let me crash here for a bit, keeping me locked in, and I’m supposed to just…forgive and forget? You’re a different person, now? Not going to…sneak around, doing something shady, putting everyone at risk, for your own benefit?”

“I said, it’s not like that,” says Saeyoung. He clenches his fist so hard, he can hear the chips breaking. “Can’t you just believe me, this once?”

“You fooled the RFA,” says Saeran, backing away, slowly. “You fooled them. They think you’re something other than what you are. Unwanted bastard, climbing your way up from dirt, stepping over anyone you have to—anyone _weaker_ than you. But I’m not going to let you hurt me again. And I’m not going to let you hurt _her_.”

At the final words, Saeran turns, and stalks down the hallway, toward his bedroom.

Saeyoung doesn’t feel his knees give out. He only notices that he’s on the ground, kneeling in a pile. A sad, pitiful pile. It’s not even worth crying over. Saeran was right. He wasn’t worthy of the RFA. He wasn’t worthy of Saeran’s love, and especially not someone as pure as MC.

He’s sitting, alone on the black leather couch in the dark sitting area, when a giant blanket monster shuffles into the room.

It takes an obnoxiously long time for the blanket creature to make it to the couch, before it collapses onto Saeyoung.

“I crave death,” says MC, from inside the blankets.

“You drank too much,” says Saeyoung.

“Thanks, Dr. Choi,” says MC, groaning. She burrows deeper into the blankets, and into Saeyoung’s side. He allows it, but sighs.

Something about the tone alerts MC. She immediately shakes off layers, until Saeyoung can see her face. Her brown hair is a forest of tangles and snarls, but her brown eyes are concerned.

“Hey,” says MC, a hand appearing from inside the bundle of cloth to gently stroke Saeyoung’s cheek. “Where are you right now?”

“Unnamed nebula, several quadrillion light years away, watching this star die,” says Saeyoung, sighing as he slouches deeper onto the couch. MC puts her head on his shoulder, but her hand remains, gently petting his face.

“Oooh, that’ll be pretty,” says MC, making a cartoonish explosion sound. “Supernova.”

“Nah,” says Saeyoung. “It’s a tiny star. Burned out its fuel before anyone bothered to name it. Flickering—fading white dwarf. Part of a binary system.”

“Those stars are lucky, to have each other,” says MC. Saeyoung can feel her nodding. Her tangled hair tickles his neck.

“It’s orbiting a stellar weight black hole, the event horizon increasing slowly…”

“You’re wrong,” says MC, pointing her finger toward nothing. “It’s two stars, orbiting each other. Keeping each other close is their strength.”

“Twins,” says Saeyoung, sighing as he lifts an arm up to drape it around the ridiculous blanket monster. “Born from the same cloud of cosmic dirt.”

“Stardust, babe,” says MC, pushing the blankets down so she maneuver enough to press a kiss to Saeyoung’s cheek. “No one would call _stardust_ dirt.”

Saeyoung hums his answer into MC’s hair.

“Something bad happened with Saeran?” she asks.

“Everything’s always bad with Saeran,” says Saeyoung, sighing. “When we were kids, all I wanted to do was protect him. I failed him, I trusted the wrong people, and I regret it. But since then all I’ve done is act the same damn way. Hunting him down, dragging him here, protecting him the way I deem best. And when has my way ever been right, in the past? I’m a cosmic fuck up.”

“Hush,” says MC, bringing her hand up to cover Saeyoung’s mouth. “No one’s allowed to talk bad like that about my boyfriend.” Saeyoung licks her hand until she pulls away, giggling. “Gross!”

“You’re calling your own boyfriend ‘gross,’ I thought no one could talk bad about him?!”

“Well, he’s not a cosmic fuck up,” says MC, still giggling. “But he can be pretty gross. Speaking of, how many days we been wearing this shirt, babe?”

“One. Maybe four.”

“That escalated quickly,” says MC, pushing off the last of the blankets. She’s wearing fresh pajamas underneath, instead of the dress she had worn the previous night. It’s an improvement. “You need a shower, meow.”

“You’re not my robot kitten monitor.”

“Why don’t you come back down to earth, and get naked and wet with me, meow?”

“Wait, MC, I forgot to ask, what happened last night? How was the show?”

“Amazing,” says MC, sighing dreamily. Her lashes flutter until her eyes are barely open. “Zen sang and danced like a dream, and it was all about cowboys, you would love it.”

“I’ll have to borrow the DVD from Jaehee. But listen, in the chatroom, last night, Zen was adamant about something happening at the after party.”

“Ya, we went to Jumin’s after, and Jaehee ended up playing spin the bottle,” says MC, laughing. “I had to kiss Saeran, and Zen had to kiss Jumin.”

“Whaa, wait, who kissed who!?!” asked Saeyoung.

“ _Zen_ was supposed to kiss Jumin, but he refused, so _Jumin_ leans in and kisses Zen. And he allowed it! He looked surprised--mad, maybe. But he didn’t hit him! He just left immediately. I don’t know!”

“Tongue?!”

“No!” says MC, laughing. “Come on, it was just a game.”

“What’d Saeran say when you kissed him?” asks Saeyoung.

“Hmm, I don’t remember, I was pretty drunk,” said MC, snickering. “You should have seen how red he blushed.”

“Wow,” says Saeyoung, smiling. “Do you think it was his first kiss? I can’t believe he went out with the crew. Did he have fun?” MC shrugs. “I guess he’s warming up to everyone else…even if not to me.”

“He’ll come around,” says MC, pulling Saeyoung toward the bathroom. “He can’t help but come around, you’re orbiting each other.”

* * *

Saeran waits for the awkward conversation—but it never happens.

She kissed him, and it’s like it never happened. Did she tell Luciel? Was it that unimportant? Maybe it was unimportant. Though it had meant so much to him.

At least Work remains the same, as always.

The evening crowd is expected soon, and Jaehee and MC still aren’t back from their judo lesson. Well, Jaehee’s judo lesson, that she drags MC to sometimes.

The cafe is spotless, and all the stations stocked and ready to go. Saeran idles behind the register as some customers walk into the shop. A couple of girls—they look like college students, if he had to guess.

“Hey. Your order?” asks Saeran. The girls look at one another, and giggle. Peculiar.

“Um, I want a mocha latte,” says the taller of the two, wearing a long black sweater over jeggings.

“Okay. Anything else?” asks Saeran, addressing the shorter girl, in jeans and a shirt-cardigan combination.

“Um, just water,” says the other girl.

“Okay.”

“You don’t ask for a name for the order?” asks jeggings.

“Why? It’s just two of you. I can keep track. 4.50.”

There’s a loud disturbance near the door as the bell jingles, and Jaehee walks in, supporting MC. Jaehee has already changed back into her professional clothing, but MC wears a tank top over judo pants.

Saeran rolls his eyes, as he accepts the customer’s money, and makes change.

“Water,” pants MC, as Jaehee half drags her to the counter. “Saeran…water…I need water…”

“She sat out for most of the class,” says Jaehee, rolling her eyes.

Saeran sighs, ignoring them for the most part. He makes the mocha latte, and pours two glasses of water—one for the customer, and one for MC. She staggers dramatically to the cup, and starts to drink, loudly.

“Take it in the back, at least,” says Jaehee, frowning.

“Thanks, come again,” says Saeran.

“Well, um, you didn’t ask for a name for my order, but if you did, I would have told you that my name is Celeste,” says the customer formerly known as jeggings.

“That’s a weird name,” says Saeran, causing Celeste’s friend to cover her face, snickering.

“Yeah, well, um, this is my first time here, do you work here often?” asks Celeste. MC has stopped drinking her water, and is instead holding the cup to her lips, while blatantly side-eying the customers.

“I work here, she’s the boss, if you need something,” says Saeran, jerking his chin toward Jaehee. Jaehee and MC exchange a knowing look.

“Oh, well, um, maybe I’ll come back sometime? And, talk to you again, um…can I get your name?”

Saeran taps his clipped on name-tag. “It’s written here.”

“Saeran?” asks Celeste.

Saeran makes a show of checking the tag. “That’s what it says.”

“Okay,” says Celeste, and her face seems to be getting red. Her friend with the water is tugging on the edge of Celeste’s shirt. “Well, we’re off for the night, but maybe I’ll see you again sometime?”

“If you come here, then you probably will, because I work here, frequently,” says Saeran, his tone matter-of-fact.

“Cool,” says Celeste, taking a cautious sip of her drink. “Mmm, you made it good!”

“I only like my coffee black,” says Saeran.

“Um…well, if you feel like chatting before we come back,” Celeste grabs the pen that’s on hand for customer credit signatures, and scribbles onto a spare napkin. She pushes the square across to Saeran. “Um, you can text me…”

“We’re going to be late,” complains Celeste’s friend.

“Yeah, sorry, bye Saeran, nice to meet you,” says Celeste, walking out the door huddled close with her friend. Giggling is obvious.

After the door closes, MC bursts out in laughter. Saeran raises an eyebrow at his two coworkers. Jaehee fails to hide a smirk of her own, and MC is positively dying from lack of oxygen.

“What the hell?” asks Saeran.

“He’s CLUELESS,” says MC, before folding at the waist, and shaking with silent laughter. As if she can’t even get enough air to form proper laughs.

“What’d I do?” Saeran addresses the question to Jaehee. He tries to recount the change in his mind. Had he made a counting error? A drink error? The customers had not complained?

“That girl,” says Jaehee. She pauses as she starts to laugh, and clears her throat. “She was, um, flirting with you.”

“Flirting?” asks Saeran, brows knitting together. “You’re sure?”

“Oh my god,” says MC, still doubled over, and fighting to regain composure.

“How do you know?” asks Saeran.

“Dude, that girl straight up gave you her number, she was so into you,” says MC. “Man, and you were blowing it, and she just kept pushing! She obviously thinks you’re totally cute. You should text her! _Text her right now_.”

“No,” says Saeran. MC makes a grab for the napkin, and Saeran immediately pulls it out of her reach. “You’re not texting her either.”

“Man, come one, this could be a chance for you to get a date,” says MC, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I don’t want a date,” says Saeran, frowning. “Who gives their number to a stranger?”

“Um, who texts a stranger, and follows their directions to an apartment, and joins a shady organization and…”

“Okay, that’s you, this is me, I don’t want to talk to that girl,” says Saeran.

“She was cute,” says Jaehee, grinning. “You know, I’ve gotten a few numbers from working here, myself.”

“Jaehee!” MC squeals into her hands. “You never told me. Did you call any of them!?”

“I texted with one person, but, our schedules never lined up,” says Jaehee, sighing. “The others were creeps. I accepted, and promptly “lost” the numbers. Oops.”

“Oops,” says Saeran, tossing the napkin into the trashcan behind the counter.

“HEY!” MC makes a dive for the trashcan. Saeran beats her to it, quickly retrieving the napkin. “Okay, well, you don’t have to call this chick, but you definitely need more practice talking to people…”

“She was rather cute,” says Jaehee, staring toward the door.

“Keep your schedule clear this weekend,” says MC, grinning mischievously. “I have an idea.”

* * *

Yoosung stands with his hands awkwardly at his side, flush against his thighs. He looks like he’s mimicking some military position. Saeran rolls his eyes.

At least Yoosung wasn’t wearing his hoodie. He wears a nice button down blue shirt over clean jeans, rolled at the ankle, over red canvas shoes. He fits in well with the crowd. Men and women, college age, attempting conversation over the deafening music.

Saeran stands out in his leather jacket and dark gray shirt over black jeans. MC had vetoed the majority of his choices of leather and metal studded jewelery, but he still looks threatening.

“Let’s leave,” says Saeran.

“Wha—we just got here! Come on, this is my first college party in a long time,” says Yoosung, snuffling uneasily from foot to foot. “Plus, MC said I had to help you meet new people.”

“When you drove me to campus, I was expecting a party in the computer lab,” admits Saeran. In fact, when MC had told him to keep his schedule free, and he had agreed to the outing, he had assumed that MC would be coming with them.

The image Saeyoung and MC heating up popcorn and preparing for a romantic night-in together keeps playing in his mind. Couples need alone time.

“That girl, three o’clock, she’s checking you out,’ says Yoosung.

Saeran casually shifts his eyes to look in the direction indicated. The party’s behind held in a courtyard between two buildings of student housing. There are strobe lights, large speakers, and not much else in way of decoration. The girl in question is short, with silky, black hair down her back, wearing a teal, party dress with black, platform shoes. Saeran shrugs.

“Don’t you want to talk to her?” asks Yoosung. His wide eyes suggest that _he_ would definitely want to chat with the girl.

“No thanks, you can go talk to her.”

“M-me?! She’s not looking at me! If she’s flirting with you, she probably doesn’t find short blond guys attractive…”

“You’re not that short,” says Saeran.

“Really?” asks Yoosung, smiling brightly. “Maybe I can try…”

A passing group of guys laugh louder than necessary, and press plastic red cups into their hands. Saeran frowns at the cup, before sniffing it, experimentally. Grain alcohol, with hints of fruit.

Yoosung gasps beside him, and slaps the cup out of his hands. It splatters Saeran’s black jeans with the foul smelling liquid. Saeran slowly lifts his eyes to level a glare at Yoosung.

“Oh…sorry,” says Yoosung. Even in the strobe lights of the party it’s easy to tell that he’s blushing. “That was alcohol.”

“I’m aware.”

“I promised Seven I wouldn’t let you drink!”

“Luciel asked you to babysit me?” asks Saeran, scoffing. He has half a mind to pick up whatever remains in the fallen cup, and drink it, just to rebel. “He wasted his time. I don’t drink. I’ve had enough of the medicine of salvation to last a man a lifetime. I never want to feel altered, again.”

“I really don’t drink that often, either,” says Yoosung.

“Excuse me…”

It’s the girl from earlier. She must have found the courage somewhere, because she’s standing in front of them now, biting her lip.

“I’m Jieun. Are you a student here?” She’s speaking, but she can’t seem to bring herself to make eye contact, making it ambiguous as to which of them is being addressed.

“No,” says Saeran.

“Uh, yes,” says Yoosung, giving a nervous laugh. “I’m transferring into the school for veterinary medicine next semester, well, that’s the plan…”

“Oh,” says Jieun, large brown eyes shifting from Saeran, to Yoosung, and back to Saeran. “You don’t go here?”

“No,” repeats Saeran, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Where do you go to school?” asks Jieun.

“School is overrated,” says Saeran, a sneer raising his lips on one side. “We don’t all have rich parents to send us to SKY university, and set us up for life, some of us are alone in this world.”

“Oh,” says Jieun.

“What about you?” asks Yoosung, laughing nervously, as though Saeran’s made some kind of joke.

“I’m in the nursing school,” says Jieun.

“Oh, nursing! That’s similar to veterinary! Taking care of people, taking care of animals…”

“Yes,” says Jieun. She tugs at the hem of her dress. “Are you in any clubs?”

“Yeah,” says Yoosung, eyes lighting up. “I joined the Men of Monogamy last semester!”

“You’re married?” asks Jieun.

“No, but one day, hopefully, in the future,” says Yoosung. Saeran snorts, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. “I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m single.”

“Obviously,” says Saeran.

“Do you play LOLOL?” asks Yoosung.

“Well, my friends are waiting for me…over there…”

Jieun wanders away, leaving Saeran alone with Yoosung, again. He removes his hand from his mouth, revealing a huge smirk.

“MC was right, you have no idea how to talk to people, you don’t seem to understand how this works,” says Yoosung, squaring his shoulders, and frowning at Saeran. “You talk to people, find out if you have anything in common, and if they are nice, you can ask them out to coffee. Or to a movie. Dinner? Maybe do lunch first, it seems more casual. Or ask them to play LOLOL.”

“I’ve seen enough dramas while stuck in Luciel’s prison to know how it’s supposed to work,” says Saeran, snickering. “You’ve obviously never had a serious girlfriend.”

“Oh, yeah, and you have?” asks Yoosung. Saeran shrugs. “In high school, I had girls write me love letters!”

“Congrats,” says Saeran. “How’d that work out for you?”

“Eh, it’s complicated,” mutters Yoosung. “I liked someone, so…you wouldn’t understand.” Saeran shrugs. “Have you ever had someone you liked?”

Saeran averts his eyes. The annoying beat stops, and another takes it place, before Saeran answers. “Yes.”

Yoosung takes a deep breath. “Rika?”

“What?” asks Saeran, eyes snapping back. “No, I looked at the Savior like a Mother, or a Leader, not…not like that. I loved her, in a way, but, not like that.”

“Oh,” says Yoosung, sighing. “Sometimes, I think I loved her like that.”

“She was your cousin.”

“Adopted cousin,” says Yoosung. “We weren’t blood related, though, I doubt that would even have changed my feelings. Feelings are feelings, despite blood.”

“Did Rika know you felt that way about her?” asks Saeran.

Yoosung hums, barely audible over the music. “Maybe. I got very jealous , when she started to date V. I hated him, from that moment on, because he took her away from me—even though we were never dating.

“I thought she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen,” says Yoosung, a stupid grin creeping onto his face. “She was so light, and graceful, and charismatic. I used to study hard in school, and all of the poems seemed so overly flowery, and dramatic, comparing women to summers’ days and flowers. But then I met Rika, and I suddenly understood. How it feels to be completely enamored with another person.”

“It’s horrible,” says Saeran.

Yoosung chuckles, patting Saeran on the shoulder. “Was it another person in Mint Eye?”

Saeran remains quiet.

“Someone you met online? Or maybe, you’re in love with an idol?”

Saeran shakes his head, just slightly.

“How did you deal with it?” asks Saeran. Yoosung’s brow creases. “How did you deal with being in love with someone you could never have? Someone who belonged to another?”

Saeran sees the exact moment that realization dawns on Yoosung. His forehead slowly uncreases, and his eyes grow wide as saucers. “MC?”

Saeran shrugs, neither confirming, nor denying.

“Wow,” says Yoosung, shaking his head. “Well, you know, when MC first joined the RFA, everyone was trying to get with her.”

“ _Everyone_?” asks Saeran, unable to hide the snarl it produces in him.

“Yeah,” says Yoosung, grinning. “Zen was doing his whole, ‘God made a mistake, I’m too sexy,’ thing. I thought she was really nice, and funny. Even Jumin and Jaehee got weird and flirty, when MC was on the messenger. But when Seven was online, you could just tell, they got along so well. Like they were meant for each other. So, everyone just, backed off.”

“I was so jealous, though,” says Yoosung, chuckling. “I got so drunk with Zen, one night, and I drunk dialed her. But in my heart. I know that the main reason I was initially attracted to her, was because she took over Rika’s position. She reminded me of Rika. That’s all. Still, I was pretty jealous of Seven. Not only did he get to see her first…”

“Luciel, did _not_ see her first,” says Saeran, narrowing his eyes. “I did.”

“Oh,” says Yoosung, scratching his head. “Huh, I guess that’s technically right. But they’re together now, right? They seem so happy.”

“They are,” says Saeran.

“Well, you should talk to that girl!” Yoosung points, conspicuously. “Jieun, she went back with her friends, but they’re still looking back over here. Or that girl, to their right.”

The girl in question giggles into her red plastic cup. Her hair is blonde, with half of it pulled into twin ponytails. She takes Yoosung’s acknowledgment as an invitation, and walks over to them.

“Hello,” she says, smiling. “Are you having fun tonight?”

Yoosung elbows Saeran in the ribs. Saeran grunts, but makes no further noise.

“We’re having fun,” says Yoosung. “H-how about you?”

“Very good,” she says, smiling. “This might be a weird question, but, weren’t you the boy that was being followed by Secret Service Agents last year?”

Saeran frowns, and slowly glances over at Yoosung. His face is as red as the girl’s cup.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” says Yoosung, stuttering. “That was an interesting situation. Um, I’m part of a charity organization that plans parties to raise money, and we had a bit of a security issue…before the last party…”

Yoosung very obviously glances at Saeran. He smirks. He was the security issue.

“I’m Sumi,” says the girl.

“Yoosung,” he says, smiling. “And this is Saeran, he’s…”

“His bodyguard,” says Saeran, making a very overt surveillance of the area. “I’ll just be right here, just signal if anything looks suspicious.”

Yoosung looks ready to argue, but Sumi’s eyes shimmer in awe. Saeran hangs back near the wall, while Yoosung and Sumi chat.

Is that how you built your army, Rika?

Ensnare them with your looks, and charm. Make them fall in love.

Saeran couldn’t keep his mind from wandering, as he stood nearby. Did anyone know about Yoosung’s infatuation with Rika? The Savior had drilled him on information regarding all the members of the RFA. They were all targets. He knew Yoosung was the youngest, and her cousin, but she had never made any indication that he was any different from any of them. They were all invited to Magenda—well, except Luciel.

The bitter feelings bubble up again, causing Saeran to swallow back a curse. She used him. Poisoned him. Then betrayed his one request—to take his brother out of the world. Instead, Saeran had…

If he had used that bullet on Luciel, instead of V…

It’s useless--he can’t think that way. If Luciel hadn’t come for him--rescued him, and blamed V’s death on a ‘suicide.’

Sometimes, Saeran has dark thoughts. He can see MC as a brainwashed doll. Zen in actor’s finery, luring in new members for Mint Eye. Yoosung in a collar. They’re not healthy thoughts. But he wonders, how true they could have been.

No. It’s a bitter pill he’s had to swallow. If Luciel hadn’t rescued him from Mint Eye, he’d likely still be in reeducation, forced to ingest a myriad of drugs, starved, beaten, and turned back into a mindless ‘disciple.’ Or killed, if he couldn’t get with the program. They killed plenty of rejects. “ _Our brother was already too close to Magenta, and has gone ahead of us, to pave the way_ …”

Even if he had escaped, he would likely be in a psychiatric ward, without Luciel. He had drugged him, and pulled him out the hospital, even after Saeran had attacked a therapist.

For what? So Saeran can sit here, awkwardly, at a college party, surrounded by happy people looking to make a connection. Why would anyone want to be close to another human. Humans only disappoint.

Before long, more girls arrive, to drag Sumi away. But not before she exchanges contact information with Yoosung.

“She’s cute, right?” asks Yoosung, once he rejoins Saeran. He can’t stop smiling down at the new contact information, entered into his phone.

“Cute,” says Saeran. Well, she was.

“You know, even if you do have a crush on MC, it’s alright, it happens, she’s a really sweet person, and she’s cute. Talking to someone new is just what you need to get her out of your mind!”

“I don’t want her out of my mind,” says Saeran.

“But, Seven…”

“ _Luciel_ is the one I wish to eradicate from my mind,” says Saeran.

Yoosung frowns, staring at the ground. “Seven loves you so much. But he loves MC, too. If something were to become between you and him, or him and MC, Seven would…”

“I don’t care,” says Saeran

“Does she know?” asks Yoosung.

“No.”

Yoosung frowns, lost in thought.

“Don’t tell anyone,” says Saeran. It’s a statement. Or a threat? Can he trust Yoosung? He’ll know soon.

The music drones on, in the background. Someone runs through a group of girls, causing a loud wave of screaming.

“Uh, it’s a little early, but maybe we should head back,” says Yoosung.

“Finally.”

* * *

Saeran walks into the bunker as quietly as possible, considering how much noise the security system makes anytime he touches the door. He never knows what to expect. They’re as likely to be reading quietly together, as they are to be screaming, and running around in their socks and underwear.

He spies MC across the room, and she holds a finger up over her lips softly, smiling. She cants her eyes down, where a sleeping Luciel is passed out, leaning against her.

Saeran frowns as he walks over to the room. “We’re back.”

“Sleeping beauty here passed out not two minutes after you left,” says MC, chuckling softly. She keeps her voice low, as if afraid to wake him. The only movements are her fingers, playing through red tresses. “How was the party?”

“Uneventful.”

“No more numbers?” asks MC, grinning.

“No,” says Saeran.

“Poor Yoosung,” says MC, grinning. “He was going to get a bag of Honey Buddah chips for every number you got.”

“Bribing people into hanging out with me,” says Saeran, sneering. “ _Luciel’s_ idea?”

“Mine,” says MC, chuffing softly. “Did you at least have fun?”

Her eyes are so hopeful. As if she truly believes something like this outing would make Saeran happy. As if he wasn’t hurting the entire time, feeling her absence. Thinking of her wrapped up with his brother.

The sight of her sitting there, acting as a makeshift bed pillow is painful.

“Maybe I’m not meant to be with anyone.”

“I won’t push,” says MC, her eyes suddenly more serious. Deeper brown. “I just want to help you, Saeran. I wish you could feel more comfortable in this new life, and make amends with your brother. He loves you so much.”

Luciel snorts in his sleep, and MC giggles softly through her nose.

“When you’re unhappy,” whispers MC, her eyes back on Luciel. Still so dark, half closed. “He’s unhappy. I’m unhappy. I wish there was a way we could all be happy. We both care about you so much.”

“Sorry, Magenta’s eternal parties where everyone’s happy are a fucking lie—the dream of a madwoman,” says Saeran, glaring at the back of his sleeping brother’s head. “Some people just aren’t going to find happiness in this world. We’re different—cursed.”

“You’re wrong,” said MC, loud enough that it caused Luciel to snort, and lift his head up.

“Hmm? Wha-what time is it? Do I have work?”

“No, precious,” says MC, smiling as she pushes her face into Luciel’s hair. “Let’s get you into bed, so you can sleep tight, like a baby sheep.”

“MC always has the best ideas…” Luciel’s words are slurred, and his glasses crooked across his nose. “Mmm, hey bro, how was the party?”

“Loud,” says Saeran, before leaving the two to figure out their situation. Their situation doesn’t involve him. No matter what MC says to delude herself.

* * *

* * *

[[CHATROOM TRANSCRIPT]]

ZEN: I’m having an allergy attack after riding in your car.

Jumin Han: I read you can overcome allergies through mental fortitude.

_ZEN’s ANGRY emoji._

_**Yoosung Kim enters the chatroom** _

Yoosung Kim: Good you guys are here, I have a question

Yoosung Kim: How long do you wait to text someone after they give you their number?

_Yoosung Kim STAR EYE emoji._

Jumin Han: It’s proper to send a short follow up message the next day. Then you should wait for them to contact you.

Jumin Han: If you do not receive notification in a full week’s time, you may submit a follow up inquiry.

ZEN: What the hell dude that’s for a business meeting

Jumin Han: And?

ZEN: Yoosung was out at a party with Saeran right?

Jumin Han: Ah, you can probably contact Saeran right away. He’s even on the messenger, though he rarely chats here.

Yoosung Kim: It’s a girl

_Yoosung Kim BLUSH emoji._

ZEN: Ahooo! Good going Yoosung

ZEN: About time that boy got a girlfriend

Yoosung Kim: Ya! Don’t worry Zen, you’ll be next

Jumin Han: How do you know?

ZEN: You should text her in the morning

ZEN: Something like, thinkin of yu babe

_ZEN winky emoji._

Jumin Han: That seems highly unprofessional.

Yoosung Kim: I don’t know…how about just ‘hi it’s yoosung you gave me this number last night’

ZEN: It’s not supposed to be professional, are you this bad at girls?

Jumin Han: I imagine I have more experience texting women than you do.

ZEN: Yeah right

_ZEN’s ANGRY emoji_

Jumin Han: If you wish to spend time with someone because you like them, you should be straight forward. Text and ask when they are available to meet. Don’t make it a question of it they will meet, but when.

Yoosung Kim: Why did I bother asking you guys, maybe my guild knows better…

_**UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom.** _

ZEN: Huh?! Again!?

Jumin Han: Hacker? Should we call Saeyoung?

_Yoosung Kim: Surprised Emojii_

Unknown: It’s just me, idiots

Yoosung: Saeran’s chatting?!

Unknown: Yoosung, text that girl in the morning

Unknown: say hi this is yoosung how are you

Unknown: I need help with something. Zen, can I text you?

ZEN: Uhhhh yeah? That’s what the messenger is for…

Unknown: Okay.

_**Unknown has logged out of the chatroom.** _

ZEN: Wtf?

Yoosung Kim: wha, wonder what he needs

Jumin Han: Zen, I have some things to discuss with you tomorrow. Let’s meet around lunch. When are you free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, Saeran and Zen. What are they up to. And now that he's on the messenger, he really needs to check his emails...


	7. Hacker Chic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen helps Saeran, and MC loses her temper.

“Hello! Yes, this is MC, speaking,” she says, interrupting a customer ordering at the register.

Jaehee pauses in the middle of putting lids on two to-go orders to give a pointed look. She clears her throat, and jerks her chin toward the customer.

“Yeah, thanks for calling...absolutely, I just, love balls,” says MC.

“Saeran,” snaps Jaehee. He stops restocking coffee stirrers, wipes his hands on his apron, and returns behind the counter.

“Yes, absolutely, everyone who’s going to be there _loves_ balls,” says MC, on her phone.

“Can you please take that somewhere else,” whispers Jaehee.

“Okay, so that order was, two mocha lattes? And what else?” asks Saeran. The customer looks peeved, but quickly recovers from the interruption. Saeran types the order into the register, while keeping an ear on MC.

“Talking about them, holding them, everything about balls is great,” says MC. She hums quietly as she pauses. “The bigger the better! Of course, I’ve already heard so much about your balls, I can’t wait to meet you in person…”

“Uh, that’ll be…thirteen ninety seven…” Saeran stutters as he makes change. Jaehee is already making the drink orders.

“I’m glad we got to talk, look forward to seeing you there, thanks for calling, bye,” says MC, cheerfully. She pockets her phone, and immediately jumps back into work mode. She has the to-go lids ready for Jaehee before she can even ask.

“You can’t take RFA phone calls at the register,” says Jaehee. “Just step away, or at least finish an order…”

“That was an important guest,” says MC, holding up her hands. “Jumin suggested them, they’re trying to bring back throwing fancy balls as a regular thing. Isn’t it a great idea? Think of all the charity balls we could throw with them supporting us…”

Saeran sighs behind the register. “Oh thank god…”

“They said they’d accept the invitation, so we’ve already got close to a dozen confirmations, and it’s still two months away,” says MC. She grabs the coffees from Jaehee’s hands, and turns on her heels. “Thanks! Have a _Mystical_ Day,” she says, as she hands them off to the customer. “That reminds me, you need to find some more guests, Jaehee.”

“I’m busy doing my job, and yours,” says Jaehee, giving a flat stare.

“You too, Saeran,” says MC. She skips out from behind the counter, and resumes where Saeran left off, refilling and cleaning the self service station in the cafe.

“Do you need me to cover the register for a while?” asks Saeran.

“Thanks, you’ve been a godsend, truly, but isn’t it coming up on your break? I thought you had something happening today,” says Jaehee.

The door opens again, and MC squeals.

“ZEN!”

“Hey, babe,” says Zen, walking into the store with his leather jacket under his arm.

“Zen, can I get you the usual?” asks Jaehee. Her earlier annoyance vanishes, her skin glows, and her eyes light up.

“Ah, no thanks, I’ve been drinking cheap coffee all morning, in a meeting with the director, and the press agents,” says Zen. “I’m just here to pick up my date.”

“Don’t call it that,” says Saeran, glaring. He rushes into the back room to take off his apron, and don his leather jacket. It does little to class up his gray shirt over jeans ensemble.

“Y-you and…Saeran?” asks Jaehee, her eyebrows going crooked. As if she can’t fathom any reason that Saeran and Zen would be going out, together. Saeran really can’t blame her.

“When I get back, I’ll work the counter, and give you a break,” says Saeran, walking to the other side of the counter. “We’re just running a quick errand.”

“Wow, you boys have fun,” says MC, giving a dreamy sigh.

Saeran rolls his eyes as he stalks toward the door. When Zen doesn’t immediately follow, he turns around and grabs Zen by the elbow. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

“Sheesh,” mutters Zen. Once they’re out the door, he shrugs into his own leather jacket. “Alright, so, your text was kind of strange.”

“You don’t know where the store is?” asks Saeran.

“No, I mean, I do, I know it well, but you could just find the address on the internet…”

“Just lead me,” says Saeran.

Zen shrugs, taking the lead as they walk down the sidewalk. The strip of shops where Jaehee’s cafe is located contains several different side streets with office buildings and restaurants. Further down the road, the shops change into clothing boutiques and jewelry stores.

It’s a bright, sunny day, and the sidewalk is lined with green saplings. There’s nothing but traffic noise and birds chirping in the distance.

“I haven’t walked down here before,” says Saeran, side-eyeing a storefront with a headless mannequin in a transparent teddy.

“Really? I’m here a lot,” says Zen. “People recognize me, everywhere I go, so even just going outside for a jog I have to consider my appearance.”

“Uh huh,” says Saeran.

“It’s a real problem,” says Zen, giving a solemn nod. “Blinding people with my perfect looks is best accomplished when I’m wearing nice clothes. Not expensive, or fancy, just, nice. Complimentary colors, good lines, that sort of thing…”

A group of girls walk by, talking behind their hands, and staring at Zen. Saeran sighs. He’s made a mistake.

“You work out?” asks Zen, as they wait for a crosswalk sign to change.

“Why?” asks Saeran.

“Your arms look toned,” says Zen, shrugging. “I don’t hang out with you enough, so I always picture you as looking just like Seven, but you look more in shape--a little bulkier.”

“Luciel’s a pig who lives on junk food,” says Saeran. “It doesn’t take much to be in better shape.”

“Ah, that’s true I suppose,” says Zen. “I thought MC would get him off of his diet of chips and soda.” The light changes, and they walk through the crosswalk, and around a slight curve in the sidewalk.

“She tries,” says Saeran. “She’s too good for him.”

“MC told me you brothers don’t get along very well,” says Zen.

“Understatement…”

“You know, I spent years having a problem with my older brother,” says Zen. “It was so bad, I even projected that dislike for him onto Jumin. It was poisoning the way I felt about myself and other people. But, after Jumin helped me out during the Echo Girl scandal, I realized they’re different people, and maybe my brother isn’t exactly what I was accusing him of being, either…”

“Yeah, well, whatever your brother did, it couldn’t match what Luciel did to me…” Saeran drifts off, his attention temporarily distracted by someone walking a yipping dog down the sidewalk.

“True, it’s a different situation, but the fact remains that letting it go helped my life, my career, and my personal relationships with those around me,” says Zen, smiling.

It disturbs Saeran to know he’s not immune to the power of that smile. It is rather criminal how handsome this guy is. A couple of older women stop in the middle of their conversation, and stare as Zen passes.

“Sorry, I know you’re not much younger than me,” says Zen. “I’m not trying to lecture, I just, hear from MC about your issues, and I want to help. And even though I reached out to my family, they still haven’t acknowledged me as an actor. No matter what happened in the past, your brother is there now, and willing to support you. You’re lucky in that way.”

“No one would call me lucky,” says Saeran.

“That’s it, on the corner,” says Zen. “You need me to walk you in?”

“I invited you because I need your help,” says Saeran. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out an envelope. “Jaehee gave me a gift certificate to this place. She wrote that she thought it might be a good place to get clothes, because you shop here. All I have to wear are Luciel’s old clothing, and things he chose for me. I want to pick out a new wardrobe..”

“Oh ho ho!” says Zen, giving a devilish smile. “You recognize my good taste? Smart. It’s true, I’ve done enough modeling to know good fashion. But I tend to have my own personal style, everyone should have their own unique thing, you don’t want to copy someone completely. Do you have a style in mind?”

Saeran grinds his teeth. “I think. You dress good.” It’s painful to compliment this guy. “I want to dress similar. That’s why I invited you.”

“This date just got a lot more interesting,” says Zen.

“It’s not a fucking date, what’s wrong with you,” hisses Saeran as they make their way into the store. The front is black marble with huge glass doors and the logo in white lettering.

“Sorry, blame Jumin Han, that jerk,” says Zen. “He’s always calling our business meetings dates, it’s annoying. _He’s_ annoying. But I do have a credit card that’s billed to his account, which I use for my clothes since it’s important for an actor to keep up his image. So this is my—err, Jumin’s treat.”

Saeran stops in the middle of the store, and narrows his eyes. Shit. He’s never been shopping in a store like this one. Luciel’s gray shirt with its rust colored bleach stain looks horribly out of place.

“Here you go,” says Zen, pushing through some racks of clothing. “Basics of any wardrobe. Some nice fitted shirts. Do you need slacks? They have jeans in the back. Oh, sweaters, that’s right, it’s getting colder, and…wow, do they have that jacket in my size? Uh, excuse me?”

Zen flags down an employee, while Saeran wanders through the racks of clothing. Huge advertisements show half naked people wearing their clothing falling off their hips, and shirts open in the front. Who the hell would wear their clothing like that?

“Pick out whatever you want,” Zen calls across the store. “I’ll pick you out some stuff, and have it in the dressing room! What size pants do you think you are? I’ll just guess for now…”

Saeran stares at a black leather jacket. It’s a much different style from the one his Savior gave him. Rika had said that appearances were important for the disciples. They needed to inspire obedience, and authority.

Rika had chosen most of Saeran’s clothing herself. Just as she had picked out his tattoo design. She told him that by defeating Luciel and luring in new followers, they would make it to a place where no one was ever unhappy again. An eternal party.

“Cool jacket,” says Zen, pulling Saeran back to reality. “Ready to try on?” Zen grabs one of the jackets, holds it up to Saeran’s chest, then pushes it into his hands. “This way.”

The dressing room is filled with clothes. Jeans, slacks, dressy button-down shirts, sweaters, t-shirts, and belts. Saeran feels uncomfortable getting undressed in the tiny cell of a dressing room. He’s surprised that the first pair of jeans fit him, and pulls on a black t-shirt with a silver logo on the front. Hmm. Not bad.

“You have to model it,” says Zen.

“What?” calls Saeran, over the door of the changing stall.

“Come on, this is no fun if I can’t admire my amazing taste in clothes,” says Zen.

Saeran sighs as he opens the door, and steps out into the changing area. There’s a row of floor to ceiling mirrors for customers to use. Zen is standing in front of them, wearing jeans that fall off of his hip bones, and an unbuttoned black shirt. Saeran can’t stop the eyeroll.

“Hey! That looks great on you! Do you like it?”

Saeran glances at the reflection. The jeans look cleaner than the worn, faded things Luciel wears, and the shirt fits him nicely. He looks fashionable. Saeran smiles.

“Is that a yes?” asks Zen.

“Yes,” says Saeran, nodding. The rest of the clothing is equally successful. Zen waits in the main area, punching on his phone, while Saeran tries on several different looks. Some are too much. Many are perfect. The right blend of classic style with a darker edge. He tends toward blacks and grays, out of habit, but Zen approves of every one of his choices.

Saeran walks out wearing the leather jacket, over a pin-striped button-down shirt and black jeans.

“Pin-stripes, always in fashion,” says Jumin Han.

“Jumin’s here,” says Zen, glowering. “Sorry, we were supposed to meet after this for business, but I made the mistake of telling him where we were…”

“You’re using my credit card, I’m entitled to attend,” says Jumin, leaning against the dressing room wall.

“You know,” says Zen, stepping behind Saeran in the mirror. “Your roots are coming in pretty noticeably. If you need help, I can help you get more bleach?”

“No thanks,” says Saeran, turning side to side in the mirror, looking at his reflection. “I’m growing it back out to my natural color.”

“Oh, in that case, you should dye it all to keep from having roots,” says Zen, pursing his lips. Saeran returns to the dressing room to put on his original, ratty clothes. He feels vastly underdressed when he emerges from the dressing room.

“Oh, and if you’re going to be a redhead, then here,” says Zen, pressing a garment into Saeran’s hands. “I was going to buy it for myself, but it would look better with your coloring.”

Saeran stares at the cream sweater with its argyle pattern across the chest. “I don’t know.”

“You’ll love it, trust me,” says Zen. “Phew, well, this is half the store, I’ll go check out.”

Jumin Han stands with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a bored expression on his face.

“I’ve had few opportunities to talk with you, privately, after the hospital,” says Jumin. “Are you well?”

“Sorry about all that,” says Saeran, hanging his head.

“You’ve apologized before, it’s not that,” says Jumin. “I never got much of a chance to talk to you. About V. About Rika.”

Saeran flinches at the names. No one, but those present that day, know the truth about V’s demise. “What about them?”

“I grew up with V,” says Jumin, sighing. “I miss him everyday. I had some loyalty to Rika, once, but that is gone.”

“How nice that you can throw it away so quickly,” mutters Saeran.

“Of course,” says Jumin, not catching the sarcasm. “There was even a time when I thought I held deeper feelings for Rika. I feel betrayed by her memory, that she would commit such heinous crimes. It keeps me up at night, that she did not face proper consequences for her actions.”

Saeran snickers to himself. “She’s still out there, it’s only a matter of time before we hear about some new cult, started in the Alaskan wilderness…”

“I do not want Zen to know,” says Jumin, keeping his voice low, but not a whisper. “But I am searching for her. I wanted you to know. If I find her, she will face justice. For what she did to you. For what she did to V.”

And what would really happy if Rika found her voice, and told Jumin Han about Saeran’s actions the day of V’s death? Would anyone believe the words of a raving manipulator? No matter that they’re true.

“Did Rika know that you felt romantic towards her?” asks Saeran.

“V was like a brother to me,” says Jumin. “Having romantic feelings towards the person dating your brother is bothersome. It only causes problems. It was not something I allowed to grow inside of me.”

“How’d you stop it?” asks Saeran.

“Easy,” says Jumin. “Reject emotions. They’re rarely helpful. You go further in this world acting with a cool head, instead of a fiery heart. I buried my emotions for Rika. And now I am able to see her for what she is. Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, I feel they are all still willfully blind to the fact that the Rika we knew was the scheming, manipulative Rika that you knew.”

“She needs help,” says Saeran. “Maybe if she’d gotten help for her condition, instead of V’s enabling…”

“V was acting out of love, not reason,” says Jumin. “That was always his worst flaw. But it’s the reason he stayed with me so many years. Love. I won’t make excuses for his mistakes, but I do tend to view them less harshly than Rika’s own actions. She was an adult woman, acting of her own free will. V was acting...well, blind.”

“Hey, Jumin, can we drive Saeran back to the cafe?” asks Zen, lugging four large sized shopping bags overflowing with clothing.

“Certainly,” says Jumin, standing up straighter and leading the way out of the store. The drive was much quicker than the walk. Zen is forced to sit in the middle of the backseat, between Jumin and Saeran.

Zen sneezes, loudly.

“Ugh, you’re rich, buy a damn lint roller,” says Zen, sniffling.

“I apologize,” says Jumin. “I do make an effort to wear fresh clothing when meeting for our dates. But it is very difficult not to pet Elizabeth the Third on the way out the door. She meows so pitifully if I do not give her the proper goodbye pats.”

“Ugh, she’s a cat,” says Zen, before sneezing again. “And quit calling all of our meetings dates.”

“Hold still,” says Jumin, leaning closer to Zen, and pinching something between his fingers. He pulls away a long, white hair. “Ah, I thought it was one of Elizabeth the Third’s hairs, that would have explained the sneezing. But it was yours. Your hair color is so similar.”

“Stop it, jerk,” says Zen. “Don’t compare me to that furrball.”

“It’s a compliment,” says Jumin. “Your hair is much longer, and finer, anyways.”

The car pulls up in front of the cafe, and stops. Driver Kim opens the door for Saeran, and hands him two of the shopping bags.

“Um, thanks Zen,” says Saeran. “I appreciate you helping me.”

“The RFA helps out it’s own,” says Zen, winking, and making a _clicking_ sound with his mouth. “It was Jumin’s money so you should really thank him.”

“Thanks Jumin,” says Saeran. “For the clothes, and, um, the advice.”

“Advice?” asks Jumin.

“Bye,” says Saeran, walking away.

* * *

“Yo dudes,” says Saeyoung, jumping up from the keyboard. He begins to walk away, forgetting his headphones are plugged into the computer tower. After a quick stumble, and recovery, Saeyoung jogs to where MC and Saeran stand in the living room, still in their work aprons.

“Whoa, it’s not even our birthday,” says Saeyoung, spying the bags in their hands.

“It’s not for you, idiot,” says Saeran, frowning. “I got some new clothes for myself.”

“You should have invited me, I’m great at picking out clothes, I have a really good fashion sense,” says Saeyoung.

Saeran makes an exaggerated show of looking up and down Saeyoung’s outfit. His favorite, old jeans, and a faded red shirt smeared with grease and chip crumbs. Saeran’s face remains unimpressed.

“I like it,” says MC, leaning in to kiss Saeyoung’s cheek. “Hacker Chic.”

“That’s not a thing,” says Saeran.

“So, look, something came up,” says Saeyoung, reaching out, and holding MC’s free hand. “There’s a chance for me to meet some people. Jumin gave me the green light, but I have to be back by the weekend, which means…”

“Are there any flights, tonight?” asks MC.

“I’m already booked,” says Saeyoung, biting his lower lip. “Two hours.”

“You better run,” says MC, smiling.

“Where are you going?” asks Saeran.

“To meet some people, I was asked not to reveal more than necessary,” says Saeyoung. He glances back and forth between MC’s smiling face, and Saeran’s murderous glare.

“What people? You’re being shady again,” says Saeran.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Saeran, I can’t go into more details, right now…”

“Bullshit,” says Saeran, snarling, “she might let you get away with this, hiding things, being a secret agent even after you swear you retired—but I won’t. You shouldn’t do this shit if you’re serious about us becoming a family.”

Saeran turns, and stalks out of the room. Saeyoung starts to follow, but a firm hand on his chest pushes him back.

“Let him go, hey,” says MC, shushing him with soothing noises. “It’s okay, my love. I know the situation. I’ll try to talk to him. But what’s most important right now, is that you need to make your plane.”

“He’s right, I’m still in this life, I’m…”

“Wonderful,” says MC, reaching for Saeyoung’s hand. She gives a gentle squeeze. “You’re so good to take all this responsibility onto your own shoulders. You’re so good, Saeyoung. I love you, so much. I hope this trip is a success, and you find some answers. I wish I could go with you, but I know I wouldn’t be any help.”

Saeyoung hears her words. A part of his brain argues that she’s right—they’re true statements. He is going on this trip to protect Saeran. He would gladly share everything with Saeran. If he could only trust his brother, completely. It was still too difficult, and risky. He didn’t want to put Saeran at risk. That meant putting MC at risk.

“Come on,” says MC, “I’ll help you pack.”

* * *

Saeran changes out of his work clothes. He takes a shower. Nothing works. He’s still angry.

Luciel leaves on his trip. His destination unknown. His motives suspicious.

It’s impossible to sleep. Saeran walks down the hallway, intent on grabbing a snack. A sudden noise derails him.

Soft, cooing noises, like a dove. Coming from the always open door. Sniffling sounds that remind him of a wounded woodland animal. It’s alluring, and heartbreaking. Saeran takes a deep breath, and peers through the doorway.

MC sits on the bed, pressing her face into a blanket. She’s crying. It’s her noises echoing in the hallway.

_Luciel_.

The nerve of this asshole, making MC cry. Those pitiful sounds of suffering, all because Luciel is living a double life. Living a lie. Always the liar. The anger bubbles up before Saeran can stop it.

He wants to comfort her. Needs to. Luciel is their common enemy. They should be together. If MC was with him, he would never allow anyone to make her cry.

“MC,” says Saeran, flinching at the sound of his own voice.

MC immediately looks up, her brown eyes ringed with red. Her cheeks are puffy. She usually looks so fierce and confident—never this vulnerable. Saeran aches at the sight.

“Saeran,” says MC, scrubbing her cheeks with the blanket. “Hey, did you need something?”

“Why would you waste your tears?” asks Saeran, keeping his voice quiet. He dares a couple steps into the bedroom. It should be safe, with Luciel away.

“W-waste?” asks MC, tilting her head.

“Luciel is a selfish asshole,” says Saeran. “He always has been. So you shouldn’t waste your tears.”

“You…still? Really?” asks MC, sniffing loudly. Her teary brown eyes narrow as she glares. “Did those drugs do something to your brain, _permanently_?”

Saeran’s eyes fly open wide.

“I’m sorry,” says MC, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. “I promised Saeyoung I would stay out of it, I _promised_ , but I can’t…I can’t stand it. How can you be so mean to him? How can you be so cold?!”

It was not the response Saeran expected. He stands, unable to make a response.

“Your brother? Saeyoung? He loves you,” says MC, crawling to the edge of the bed to get closer. “He dropped everything to chase you down, he jumped in front of a bullet for you. Do you think Jumin would have used his power to protect you, and hide you, if he knew you shot and killed his oldest childhood friend? Saeyoung protects you still.

“They wanted to put you in a psychiatric ward. That would have been forever, do you even comprehend that? Criminal charges? You would _never_ be released, then you would never have a life.

“Now, is it really so horrible having to learn to forgive your brother, who did all this for you? Is that so hard?!”

“You’re an idiot, same as him,” Saeran regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth. “He has you completely fooled, by who you think he is…”

“Your childhood was fucked up,” says MC, stepping off the bed. “I get it, so was Saeyoung’s. You two are from the same cloth. You’re twins. If you can’t see what _is_ instead of what _was_ , then there’s no helping you. And that sucks, because I want to help you.”

“You two are the same…”

“Yeah, we are, because we’re both here for you,” says MC. “My love for your brother is so strong that it extends to anyone he loves. Please, what is it going to take to convince you?”

“Did he tell you about me?” asks Saeran. MC is angry; she’s in his face. But he’s angry, too. “Did he tell you that I was weaker, and that he left me behind, to die?”

“He left you, because he was mislead to believe Rika and V would care for you, while he found a way to become financially independent,” says MC. “I understand you were told different things, but this I know to be true, because I know Saeyoung.”

“Did he tell you what my mother did to me?” asks Saeran.

“She was abusive,” says MC. “He doesn’t like to discuss it, and I understand.”

“Probably because he doesn’t want to tell you how it was,” says Saeran. “Because the truth is that I was kept inside, shackled, starved, and beaten by our alcoholic mother, while Luciel was always able to sneak out, attend church, learn about computers…he promised he was doing it for my benefit, to get us both to safety. But at the first opportunity, he ran.

“I eventually landed in Mint Eye’s therapeutic education center, Rika’s fancy term for her dungeon where new disciples were brainwashed and tortured,” says Saeran. “In my time there, I watched dozens of people undergo the ‘treatment’ and receive the medicine of salvation. Some fought longer than others, but within a matter of days they begin to get in line. They realize the only way they’re getting out of that cage is through Rika’s will…

“It took over a month, triple the normal dose of drugs, and constant punishment to convince me that Saeyoung was not coming to save me,” says Saeran. “I clung to him, swore he would never abandon me. Even when they told me he left, and betrayed me, I wouldn’t give up my faith in him. But eventually my body and mind broke down, and I turned to Rika instead. And when I worked for her, and finally saw Luciel again, with his cars, and his party organization, and his…smile…”

“But you know now that he was in a bad situation,” says MC. All of her tears are dried at this point, but her eyes remain red. “He was a slave for an agency that would kill him, and dump him in a shallow grave, at the first sign of a mistake. He was wearing a happy mask, so people would not suspect who he really was…

“You’ve both been hurt, you both have a lot of healing to do, but wouldn’t it be better to heal from those wounds, instead of keeping them open? Saeyoung loves you, and he’s willing to do anything.”

Something feels heavy. Saeran’s shoulders slump, as if struggling with some unseen weight. “How am I supposed to forget?”

“You don’t forget, you forgive, and move forward, stronger,” says MC. “I’m here to listen to anything you ever want to tell me, and so is Saeyoung. We can be your family. I’m very happy that you felt comfortable enough to share some of your feelings with me. I wish you could try sharing them with Saeyoung. You two have a lot to say to one another.

“I wasn’t crying because Saeyoung left me here, I was crying because he’s in pain, because of you,” says MC. “Can’t you just try talking to him? Spending some time?” Saeran started to look away, but MC grabs his elbow, and shakes his arm.

“I’m not even asking you to forgive him, or love him, just, have a non-hostile conversation with him. You want to know where he is, what he’s doing? Because he wants to tell you, but he doesn’t feel like he can. Because you two never talk, and he’s not sure if he can trust you to not hurt yourself. Can’t you just try?”

A real conversation with Luciel. Listening to the lies he tells himself, and his friends.

“Maybe,” says Saeran.

MC smiles as she puts her arms around Saeran. He’s already in his pajamas and he can feel her body heat radiating through the thin fabric. She still smells like coffee, from work, vanilla from her body wash, and something else he wishes he could identify. She smells good. When she pulls away, she pushes up on her toes and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, Saeran,” says MC. “I know we can all more forward, together."

* * *

* * *

**[[Chatroom Transcript]]**

Yoosung*: Hey MC~

MC: Hey cutie yoosung <3

_Yoosung's Starry Eyed Emoji_

MC: I heard you were texting a girl!!1!

Yoosung*: Actually I have a question for you MC

Yoosung*: For a friend

MC: Uh huh, your "friend"

Yoosung*: My friend has a crush on a girl who has a boyfriend

MC: Yeah, that's a no

MC: If they'll cheat to be with you - they'll cheat on you

Yoosung*: The girl in question has no idea that this guy has a crush on her

Yoosung*: And if she knew, it might get awkward, since my frind is very close with the girl's boyfriend

MC: This is some next level soap opera stuff going on!

MC: brb getting popcorn

Yoosung*:...

Yoosung*: Seriously?

MC: no not seriouslylololol

MC: so...wat's the question thne?

Yoosung*: Should I tell the girl about the crush, so she can let him down easily?

Yoosung*: Or should I keep my friend's secret? Even if it's hurting him

_**707 enters the chatroom** _

707: Yoosung's asking about relationship advice!

707: Out little boy is becoming a man

Yoosung*: _It's not for me, it's for my friend_

707: Ad does this friend like to play LOLOL?

Yoosung*: Yes, but i don't see why that's relevant

MC: Look, if you really like this girl, you should respect that she has a boyfriend, and look for someone available

Yoosung*: **IT"S NOT ME**

MC: Saweran was a good wingman

MC: You should go out again! Maybe even get dates for the party!

707: damn, that reminds me, I need a date

707: Hmmm~~

707: MC...do you have any cute friends that would want to go with me?

MC: Yes, I do, my friend Yoosung is trying to find a date

707: O

707: M

707: G

_707's Heart Eyes Emoji_

Yoosung*: I am not going with Seven

_Yoosung's Angry Emoji_

Yoosung*: After the last time I said NEVER again

MC: lololol

707: Yoosung, will you go to the dance with me?

Yoosung*: No! You're taking MC! That's the whole problem!

Yoosung: Uhh...

_**Yoosung* has left he chatroom** _

707: Who would have thought, I'd be the only RFA member with a date

_707's HELLO Emoji_

MC: Certainly not me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I became aware from all the comments that there needed to be more development between the bros because it's driving us all insane that they're so mean to each other lol. So, I decided to spur that along quicker. But, next chapter; Seven's out of town so....skype sex? Skype sex.


	8. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung's out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The website I use to make the chat rooms updated and it's amazing, you can easily insert the emotes now and I'm so excited, Here's the link again for any interested it'e the Mystic Messenger Chatroom

The cafe is closed. The house lights are off, and the only illumination is from the back room, casting a slash of light across the table where Saeran sits. The scent of coffee remains strong.

Saeran leans back in the wooden chair, hands crossed over his chest.

“Just one more minute!”

Jaehee’s voice from the back room.

Saeran’s thankful for the distraction. After the unhappy discussion with MC about making an effort to mend things with Luciel, Saeran finds himself even more uncomfortable than usual. Brown eyes, watching him, as though waiting for some breakthrough. Luciel wasn’t even in town—what did she expect, a miracle?

“Okay,” says Jaehee, her form blocking the light as she walks out, holding a large platter. She’s still wearing her black dress, as well as her work apron, and her hair is held back in a short ponytail.

Jaehee carefully sets the platter down on the table, and gives a long exhale as she examines the pastries on top. Cake flour is smeared across her cheek. “Okay, this little tart is lemon meringue, and that one mocha chocolate, the two there are both chocolate shells, the right is pistachio mousse and the other is peanut butter, um, salted caramel brownie, and the dessert in the glass is my take on tiramisu.”

Saeran stares at the beautifully decorated array of desserts.

“Don’t we usually just sell pastries? The cinnamon rolls sell extremely well,” says Saeran.

“Yes, these aren’t actually being considered for the cafe’s menu, at least not yet, but I needed something more fitting for the dessert service at the RFA party,” says Jaehee.

“Ah,” says Saeran. “Well, the chocolate shells look really good, and the tiramisu in a cup is…interesting, um…”

“All the choices need to be small, since most attendees will want to sample a wide variety. Is the variety too much? Too little? Which would you choose?”

“Um,” says Saeran, staring over the desserts. “The brownie?”

Jaehee pulls a notebook out of her apron pocket, along with a tiny pencil, and jots down a note. “Excellent, and now you can taste them, and let me know which tastes best…”

“I can’t eat all these,” says Saeran.

“You can just take one bite of each, please, don’t worry about wasting them…”

Saeran cocks an eyebrow as he stares. Hmm. Okay. He takes the chocolate shell with peanut butter mousse filling and bites it in half. The chocolate is semi-sweet and the peanut butter is… “Fucking amazing,” says Saeran, mouth still full.

“Oh,” says Jaehee, smiling and averting her eyes. “Thanks for saying so.”

Saeran tries the rest of the desserts.

“After tasting, I definitely like the peanut butter, the brownie, none of them are bad, the tiramisu would be great for the party, you could serve it in a champagne flute, and…”

“What a clever idea,” says Jaehee, writing furiously in her notepad. “You’ve given me a lot to think about. Thank you so much for staying late to help me with this.”

“I’m happy to help,” says Saeran, picking up the platter as he stands. “You helped me find that clothing store, so I owe you. Mind if I toss these, and rinse the plate?”

“Oh, sure, thank you,” says Jaehee. “I’m glad that you had a chance to go shopping, Zen has excellent taste in clothing, your outfit today was very nice.”

“Thanks,” says Saeran, moving to clean up the platter. The black shirt hugged his form better than Luciel’s baggy shirts, and the jeans fit him nicely. His familiar choker and studded jewelry kept him from looking too much like Zen.

Jaehee performs some last minute closing tasks, and then leads the way out of the shop, locking it up behind her. Her request for help with the desserts had come with the offer to drive him home, afterwards.

“I hope it’s not too far out of your way,” says Saeran.

“Oh, it is, Saeyoung’s residence is outside of town, and I live near the theater,” says Jaehee. “But, I’m grateful for the assistance. I would have asked MC to stay behind, as well, but…well, she’s rarely much help in these situations. She loves all sweets, and is supportive of everything I do, to the point that I can’t really trust her judgment. She would never be critical.”

“She just likes you too much?” asks Saeran, smirking to himself. MC had such a hard time being critical of her friends, yet she practically yelled at him.

“It would seem, so,” says Jaehee. “But I know the feeling, since I like her, as well. I know she goofs off around the cafe, sometimes, but…even her excuses make me smile. She’s a good friend, if only a mediocre employee.”

“You’re a good boss,” says Saeran.

“Thank you, for saying so,” says Jaehee. “When I saw you, in the hospital those months ago…I was worried you would never live a normal life. They say sometimes the kindest people, are those with the most painful pasts. There is a lot of kindness in you, and Saeyoung.”

Saeran hums. It’s natural that the RFA finds Luciel kind. He created their app, kept the organization running behind the scenes, and always reached out to help his friends. He runs Zen’s triptr bot, supports Jaehee’s cafe, works hard for Jumin, and he’s a best friend to Yoosung. Luciel was the only reason Saeran could be in the RFA living his life.

But he also left him alone, to die.

Jaehee drives a practical sedan, kept impeccably clean inside. Saeran avoids even touching more of the seat than necessary. She obeys all posted speed signs, much different from Luciel or MC. The silence that follows their short conversation is comfortable. It’s nice. Jaehee is nice company. Soon, they arrive at the gate.

“I haven’t been in Luciel’s house except once before, do I need to call someone?” asks Jaehee.

“No, it’s fine, I know the code,” says Saeran, unbuckling before opening his door. “Thanks for the ride.”

* * *

Saeyoung fidgets with his computer screen. He stares at the tiny picture in the corner showing himself as he appears to MC. “I can’t get this to show a good angle, does this camera make me look weird?” asks Saeyoung, letting his eyes go cross-eyed.

“Your face makes you look weird,’ says MC, giggling. “I know you can’t talk about anything specific on Skype, but was it at least a worthwhile trip? Are you glad you went?”

“It was helpful,” says Saeyoung, leaning back on the hotel bed, and striking a pose reminiscent of Rose from Titanic, though only his waist up is visible. “How do I look now?”

“You look hot,” says MC, and Saeyoung’s eye change to focus on the large part of the screen where MC sits wearing an oversized purple shirt for pajamas. “Really hot.”

Saeyoung snorts, wearing a black undershirt over black boxers with a pattern of red hearts. “I told Vanderwood I have to sleep naked for medical reasons, and it worked, he keeps inventing reasons to leave the room.”

“Genius,” says MC, giggling. The screen stutters for a moment, frozen on her scrunched up, giggling face.

“I miss you,” says Saeyoung. The screen comes back to life and MC’s brown eyes stare at the screen with a gentle expression.

“I miss you, too,” says MC. “Nothing’s right when you’re not around.”

Saeyoung rolls his eyes, but the words comfort him more than anything. He knows MC is sincere. “I really hate that shirt, though.”

“What? Why?” asks MC, pulling the fabric to look down at the shirt. “Is it the color?”

“The whole thing, it’s awful, just, take it off,” says Saeyoung.

MC’s eyes cant up without her head moving. “Saeyoung, you’re trying to get me to strip on camera.”

“Guilty.”

“You’re so bad, isn’t Vanderwood coming back any second?” asks MC.

“He’s out for at least an hour, come on, be a dirty girl and take it off,” says Saeyoung.

MC laughs, and covers her face. She wraps her hands around herself, grips the shirt, and pauses… “You first.”

Saeyoung rips his black undershirt off so quickly he thinks he hears it tear. MC giggles as she finishes removing her shirt. The camera jostles slightly, and when it focuses again MC sits with one hand tucked under her armpit, acting like a black censor bar across her breasts. “Your arm’s in the way.”

“What will you do if I move it?” asks MC, fluttering her eyelashes at the camera.

“What do you want me to do?” asks Saeyoung, adjusting himself discreetly off camera.

MC smirks as she drops her hand, and reaches for something out of frame. She sits comfortably, despite her nudity on display. Saeyoung gives himself a quick squeeze to combat the sudden throbbing ache in his groin. She sets Saeyoung’s usual red headphones over her head. She leans forward, swaying breasts captivating all of Saeyoung’s attention.

Once the headphones are in place, and plugged in, MC stares directly into the camera. “Talk dirty to me?”

“Like tell you how if I was there, I’d be sucking on those tits?” asks Saeyoung.

MC blushes so hard it spreads down all of her exposed skin.

Saeyoung chuckles, leaning in closer to the screen. “I want to kiss every part of you that’s blushing right now.”

“I was thinking about you, earlier,” says MC, biting her lip. She brings a hand up to lightly tease her nipple, sliding the pads of her fingertips across it, and rolling it between two fingers. It quickly rises into a dusky pink peak.

“Don’t wear yourself out, that’s what I plan to do after I get home tomorrow night,” says Saeyoung. He doesn’t remember putting his hand down the front of his boxers. His computer’s angle, and his position, keep it out of frame, but MC pauses all the same.

“What are you doing there?” asks MC, adjusting the screen. It tilts slightly and Saeyoung gets another screen full of breasts.

“Ugh, I wish I could fall through the screen right now, why isn’t that technology invented yet…”

The close up breasts are replaced with MC’s pouting face instead. “I want to watch you.”

“Lean back,” says Saeyoung. He’s surprised when MC actually follows orders, sitting back on their bed with pillows propping her up. The headphones push her hair out of place, some falling down to obscure his full view of her naked chest. “Like that…”

Saeyoung adjusts the computer, again until his face is no longer visible, only his bare stomach and boxers. He slides his hand back down the front, stroking himself. A strangled noise sounds over the speakers.

“Now touch yourself,” says Saeyoung, moaning softly when MC wastes no time shoving a hand down her white panties. “Are you wet?”

“Yeah,” says MC, though it’s a soft, breathy noise.

“Move your hips closer, I want to hear…”

* * *

The gate awaits input, and Saeran stands, waiting in the cold night air. Luciel usually watches for him, but he’s out of town. Can MC not access the gate?

“Luciel, open the gate,” says Saeran.

“Incorrect password,” says the gate.

“MC!!! Open!” shouts Saeran.

“Incorrect password,” says the gate.

Saeran growls in frustration, and touches his finger to the touch pad.

“Please state the password for SAERAN.”

“Luciel, you idiot…” grumbles Saeran.

“Password accepted,” says the gate, before the loud buzzer sounds, and the gate swings open.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Saeran rolls his eyes as he walks inside the gate, and up the long driveway. Jaehee pulls back out, and drives away.

Saeran walks to the door, and sighs in relief when it opens to his fingerprint. “About time, jackass,” says Saeran, assuming MC or Luciel had finally noticed him struggling on the CCTV.

He walks inside, and looks around. The main area’s dark.

“Hello?” calls Saeran, walking deeper into the house. All of Luciel’s monitors are black while he is out of town.

“MC?”

The most obvious answer seemed to be that MC was in the shower, asleep, or practicing her ridiculous dancing with the music up too loud. But what if something bad had happened? What if she was passed out on the floor somewhere? Or abducted, and missing from the house?

Saeran pulls out his phone, and checks the messenger. No one’s chatting, but he skims over the past conversations. There’s a lot of MC and Luciel flirting in the last hour. Boring conversations between Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen. And then an interesting chat between Yoosung and MC.

Locating MC is the pressing issue. He’ll have to deal with Yoosung’s concerns later.

“MC? Are you here?” Saeran walks down the hallway. The door is always open. He starts to walk into MC’s room, but immediately stops, and presses himself against the hallway wall.

Holy shit. Was she really…? Saeran carefully peeks around the doorway.

The bedroom light is off, but there is light from an illuminated laptop screen. Staring at the screen was MC, shirtless, wearing Luciel’s obnoxious red headphones. That explains why she didn’t answer his shouts.

One hand was down the front of her white panties. The other hand held her up in a sitting position, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Saeran watches the movement of her hand, taking in the view.

This is it—this is the face. For months, Saeran’s been fantasizing about MC. Her face is flush, her bangs swept out of the way, lips falling open, chest heaving…

“You’re a pervert, I’m not going to do that,” says MC. She laughs, breathy and light.

Saeran immediately jumps away from the doorway. She was talking? What exactly was on that laptop? Or was MC talking to herself.

“Sae…Saeyoung…” the way she calls his name makes Saeran’s blood boil. Anger. Jealousy. Desire.

A video call. MC must be on camera for Luciel, his voice directly in her ears, and her laptop mic picking up every gasp and moan. Saeran has no right to intrude.

“Okay, but just for a second…”

There’s a sound like the bed creaking. Curiosity overtakes common decency. Saeran has to know what Luciel’s requested of MC. Saeran struggles with the decision for a split second. Then, he peeks around the corner.

“…I like watching you jerk off…”

MC pulls her panties to the side, and angles the laptop’s built-in camera much closer between her legs. She’s spread, and giggling. “Come on,” says MC. “He won’t be back for a while, you definitely have time to work in a finger. I will if you do.”

Saeran quickly unbuttoned his new jeans, and shoved a hand down the front of his pants. He pushed his jeans down just enough that he could stroke himself.

“I wish I could sit on that cock right now,” says MC. She reaches down, and does something obscured from Saeran’s nefarious view. Her face changes, eyes fluttering closed. Saeran watches from the hallway, working his own erection.

“Mmm, when you get back in town, I’ll do that to you,” says MC, punctuating the sentence with a soft moan. “After I make you beg me for it.”

Saeran gnaws at his lower lip to keep from moaning. MC flirts with all of her friends, but only Luciel gets to see this side of her. She’s filthy, in the best way. The sounds of MC’s moans, the way she writhes on the bed, hips moving of their own volition. She’s like an animal.

He’s working himself--firm strokes driving himself closer to the edge. He stares, transfixed, as MC touches herself, and moans. When she leans a certain way, the laptop angles to where Saeran has a clear view of her spread wide, working two fingers in and out. Her eyes remain glued to the screen.

“Are you going to come?” asks MC. Saeran’s cock throbs. He’s dangerously close. He can’t finish in the hallway, but he doesn’t want to walk away. He slows up, grasping for something to distract himself.

“I wanna watch you make a mess in person,” says MC. Her head drops back, and she continues to touch herself. “If that’s where you want to aim it, I’ll let you.”

Saeran wishes she would move the laptop again. A slight tremor is observable in her thighs. Her deep moans transform into whining, high pitched squeaks. Her breaths come quicker, breasts heaving, and slight sheen of sweat reflected in the light from the screen.

The strained noises give way to a relieved groan, her body pulsing. The first spray lands on the hallway floor. Saeran uses his other hand to cage the rest of his release. It’s suddenly difficult to stand. He needs to get to the bathroom.

He takes a step, and almost drops his pants. He tucks himself away, and pulls up his jeans. He creeps past the door, not breathing, not slowing, not casting so much as a shadow.

Saeran cleans himself in a hurry, and rushes into his bedroom. MC’s door is still open, but he can’t hear anything. It takes another two sessions by himself in bed, before he can finally fall asleep.

* * *

Muzak fills the elevator. Saeran stares at the numbers above the steel doors, watching them illuminate one by one on their way to the fortieth floor. MC rocks with the beat, as if enjoying the noise.

“Even though I only lived here for a month, it still feels nostalgic going back,” says MC, with a sigh. “Hey, this is where we first met!”

Saeran mumbles a non-response.

The elevator dings, and MC leads the way down the hall, around the corner, and stops at the apartment door. She enters the code into the panel. It’s different than the one Saeran had known. The door clicks, and swings open.

“Okay, come on, I’ll grab some files, and you can get started at the table,” says MC.

Saeran walks in, and stands awkwardly in the main area. The bedroom, office, and kitchen are one open studio layout. He remembers the room from hacking into the surveillance system, and from when he had broken in through the window on a drug fueled rampage.

MC walks into the office area, and unlocks one of the desk drawers. She quickly flips through file folders, humming softly to herself.

“So many good memories,” says MC.

“This apartment belonged to Rika, she used it as a strategic base to collect sensitive information on people, to blackmail them into funding her cult, which brainwashed and tortured people…good memories?”

“Well, it reminds me of my first days in the RFA,” says MC. “There’s the window you broke, there’s the corner that Saeyoung set up his computers, and told me to leave him alone…” She giggles to herself. “There’s the camera I used to pretend not to see when I would walk around after my shower!”

Saeran’s mouth falls open before he can catch it. MC glances over her shoulder, and smirks.

“I’m getting the past guest information, so we can make sure to invite them, as well as new ones we’ll be collecting,” says MC. “I need your help reviewing the lists, updating contact information, and anyone you recognize from being involved with Mint Eye, in any way, scratch them off the list. Got it?”

“Sure, boss,” mutters Saeran. MC brings over a short stack of papers, and sets them on the table, along with a black marker.

“I’m going to boot up the old computer, and check all the data from the last party,” says MC. “There were some guest that didn’t come, and I’d like to try inviting them again.”

“How does this organization raise so much money…” says Saeran, pausing to draw a thick black line through one of the names on the old list.

“There’s enough important people there, people are drawn to come and meet them,” says MC. “Meeting Jumin Han is enough to bring most businesses out, and they donate to make a good impression. Zen is a draw for women and artists. Yoosung brings a lot of faculty and student organizations from SKY University, and Saeyoung…well, yeah, his guests are the most unique.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” says Saeran, shaking his head as he drew another black line. MC leans over to stare at the list.

“Wow, already that many? You remember them?” asks MC.

Saeran’s hand freezes, and he closes his eyes before giving the smallest nod.

“Sorry,” says MC. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s fine,” says Saeran, sighing. “I was in charge of gathering intel, so I remember the names of all of the organizations that became assets. Saeran runs his finger down the first page of names.

“Rika had this same information, this same file, it was identical.” Saeran taps on the page. “This company donated money, but then cut ties. They sensed something wasn’t right. That happened with many on this list. But this company,” Saeran readies the black marker. “They started donating huge pieces of their profits, and their owner was a disciple. Like me. He was known for being…creative, with his methods.” Saeran marks the name off the list with a heavy stroke of the pen.

“Sorry for bringing up painful things,” says MC.

“There isn’t much in my pasts that isn’t painful,” says Saeran. “I’m used to it.”

“Hmm, well, tell me a good memory that you have,” says MC, pausing in the act of booting the old laptop.

“That’s alright,” says Saeran.

“No, come on,” says MC, grinning. When Saeran continues to stare down at the page in front of him, MC scoots her chair closer until their shoulders are touching. “Pretty please?”

“Why?” asks Saeran.

“It’s not good to dwell on the bad all the time,” says MC. “I know you have some good memories. I want to hear them, I want to know more about you.”

Saeran turns and looks at MC. There’s no trace of teasing. Nothing suspicious. Just…a smile.

“Um, okay,” says Saeran. “Well, uh…”

Beaten. Starved. Hated. Abandoned. Brainwashed. Abused. Drugged. Betrayed. Hospitalized. Confined.

“Um, when I was little, I used to look forward to Saeyoung reading to me,” says Saeran, his voice quiet. “He would read me different things, and tell me about church, and the people he met when he was out. And one day he took me outside, and bought me ice cream. I was really happy.”

MC smiles, and reaches her hand up, placing it over Saeran’s on the table. “That sounds very nice. I’m glad you have some happy memories of Saeyoung.”

“I wanted to be just like him,” says Saeran, staring where their hands were touching. “He left home, so I wanted to leave, he learned computers, so I learned, he…betrayed me.”

“Okay, dial it back, we’re talking about happy memories,” says MC, gently patting Saeran’s hand. He can’t look away from her skin on his.

“Um, working at Mystic Cafe, makes me happy,” says Saeran.

“Really?!” squeaks MC, sitting up straighter in her chair. “I’m so glad, because I really like having you there, too! And Jaehee always brags about how you’re the best employee, way better than me, and she’s so right…”

Saeran chuckles, despite himself.

“You’re so cute when you laugh,” says MC, leaning into Saeran. “You should laugh more often! Saeyoung’s proof that it can be the best medicine.”

“Luciel’s a clown,” says Saeran, his smile vanishing.

“He cares about you, so much,” says MC. “It makes me happy that you’re going to try talking to him. He’s supposed to get back tonight, but it might be late.”

“I was happy when you took me on a hike, to watch the clouds,” says Saeran.

MC averts her eyes, and her cheeks light up in the softest blush. “It was fun.”

“I liked the musical,” says Saeran. “And the after party…”

“It does feel like you’re part of the group now,” says MC. “I know you still have issues with Saeyoung, but Yoosung’s your friend, Zen picked out your wardrobe, you hung out in Jumin’s apartment, and you work for Jaehee. You’re a legit member of the RFA. Now you need to start answering your emails, and pulling your weight.” The last part is punctuated by a sharp nudge from MC’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” says Saeran. “The messenger’s still weird to me, but…I’ll use it, more. I’ll check emails. I’ll work hard, for you. For the party.”

“I didn’t get to go to the party I organized last year, because we were chasing you down,” says MC. “And I’m so glad that we were, because now the first RFA party I get to attend, you’ll be there too!”

Saeran moves his fingers, where they lie under MC’s, threading their fingers together. “I want to go to the party, with you.”

MC beams as she leans in closer. “We’re going to have so much fun!” She pulls her hand away, and claps happily. “Okay, lemme finish this up so we can get going home. I want to make something nice for dinner, in case Saeyoung’s hungry when he gets home…”

Saeran stares at his hand for several moments, before he can return to his task.

* * *

The trip had been short, but Saeyoung’s exhausted. He makes his taxi drop him at the gate, and waits until the taillights are out of sight before going inside. He wants to fall straight into bed, but likely he’ll be checking C&R work emails for the rest of the night to catch up for his upcoming meeting.

The second the door shuts, and a pink blur assaults him. He smiles as every inch of his face receives a short kiss. His glasses are smeared with kiss marks. At least she’s not wearing lipstick. It takes a few moments for MC’s enthusiasm to calm down enough that Saeyoung can kiss her, properly.

“I missed you so much,” says MC, in between breathless kisses. “I want to hear all about it, later.”

“I’m tired, but I have to check on work,” says Saeyoung. He pushes brown fringe out of MC’s eyes, smiling. Brown eyes look at him with a holy reverence that sets his heart speeding. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” says MC, smiling. She removes his glasses, and cleans them with the edge of her soft, pink shirt. “I know you’re busy, but I’m just so happy to see you, do you mind if I sit with you while you work?”

“Sounds great,” says Saeyoung, chuckling. He pauses when he spots Saeran, standing a short distance away.

“Hey bro,” says Saeyoung, already feeling dread. “Things alright while I was out of town?”

“It was fine,” says Saeran. Saeyoung pauses, searching Saeran’s face for some sarcasm, or other meaning behind the words. “How was your trip?”

“Uh, fine,” says Saeyoung, frowning. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you all the details, but…”

“I’m not upset about that, anymore,” says Saeran, shrugging. “I understand. Welcome home.”

Saeyoung scratches his head, messing up his red curls. “Uh, did anything happen while I was gone?”

“Saeran and I got some work done for the party,” says MC, smiling as she replaces Saeyoung’s glasses. Her brown eyes immediately come back into focus. “We’re splitting up the emails between me, Saeran, and Yoosung, to get as many as possible.”

“Exciting,” says Saeyoung, smiling. “And you’re having a good time, doing the work?” The last question was for Saeran.

“I’m trying,” says Saeran.

“Well, um, I’m going to be slammed with work, but, maybe when I’m done, we could talk about something important, pertaining to my trip, maybe…we could talk over ice cream?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” says Saeran.

Saeyoung’s mouth falls open. His brother was actually being civil. He couldn’t help but feel slightly suspicious. He leaned closer to MC’s ear and whispers, “What’d you do to my brother?”

* * *

 

* * *

 

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

Unknown: How does this group raise so much money for charity, while inviting so many weirdos?

Jumin Han: We have never had any complaints about guests in the past. Except from Zen.

Jaehee Kang: Zen is allergic to cats, and MC invited the Longcat.

ZEN: I just asked that the party be a “Feline Free” zone.

Yoosung*: I'm going to invite the student events club at my university! We need more academics at the party.

Unknown: Is Sumi in that club?

Yoosung*: …

MC: Tell them to send us an email!

MC: So you’re still texting that girl! You guys had any dates yet?!

_Yoosung’s blushing emoticon_

Yoosung*: I don’t know how to ask out a girl

Unknown: Copy Paste: Do you want to go out sometime?

MC: winky face

Yoosung*: ?

MC: You need to add a winky face

MC: Do you want to go out sometime? ;)

Unknown: Looks childish.

MC: I have more dating experience than both of you combined.

MC: Trust me. Winky face.

ZEN: MC is right. Chicks dig winky face.

_ZEN's winking, star emote_

Jumin Han: Should I start using text emotes in my personal correspondences?

Jumin Han: Zen, do you have any dinner plans tomorrow? ;)

Jaehee Kang: Please, don’t.

_Zen's ... face emote_

Jumin Han: Okay ;)

Yoosung*: I’ve been using the happy face Seven told me to use! I went ahead and put it at the end, instead.

Yoosung*: Sent

_Yoosung’s blushing emoticon_

MC: Wait, what did you send?

Yoosung: Wanna to go out sometime? 8=D

MC: Oh no

Jaehee Kang: Please, tell me you did not send that.

Yoosung*: 8=D It’s a smiling face with big eyes, like mine!

Yoosung*: and you can add more =’s to show you’re even more happy!

Yosung*: 8=========D

Unknown: That's a dick.

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, Saeyoung played another trick on you.

_Yoosung’s wtf face emote_

Yoosung: but my guild calls me that all the time, especially when I'm getting all the rare loot...

Yoosung*: oh god no

_**Yoosung has left the chatroom** _

Jumin Han: I like it. It looks rather happy 8=D

MC: And absolutely no one is surprised

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, choi twin date, and a dye job. Sorry some of my gifs were messy this time, I goofed


	9. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream, hair dye, and a big oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER: There was a mistake in the pictures for the chatrooms. The joke still got across, but I did add the missing "screen shot" so feel free to revisit it if you're interested, otherwise, here we go.

“Thank you all for your hard work, the meeting is adjourned,” said Soojung Lee, Executive Assistant to the Director.

Jumin leans slightly, in order to speak quietly. “Did you get all the information you needed?”

“More or less,” says Saeyoung. Fingers fly across the keys at full speed as he types notes directly into his source code. “I already know what the problem is, I’m just not sure the best way to fix it. The easier I make the interface, the more the executives become convinced I’m some kind of wizard, I can’t program the software to do just _anything_ , there are limitations, and even with the state of the art processors, computing is time, which is money, which is…”

“I admire how quickly you’ve adapted to the corporate mindset,” says Jumin. The executives file out of the room, leaving Saeyoung alone in the room with Jumin, and his assistant. One man with thinning black hair, thick glasses, and a blue suit approaches, and gives a formal nod.

“Mr. Director, I have some new figures to present regarding the organic cat food division,” he says. Jumin gives a dismissive gesture for the man to hurry along. “Sales are projected to remain steady, but an increase in advertising funding could boost them sky high.”

“Please, speak with my assistant,” says Jumin. “She’s responsible for handling these matters, and bringing them to me when necessary. A simple funding question is for the accountants.”

“Certainly, sir,” says the executive. “I only wished to speak with you first, because the plan hinges on hiring Hyun Ryu as our model again, and you had stated in a memo that anything dealing with him should come directly to you.”

“Zen?” asks Jumin, gray eyes glancing up, and focusing on the executive, as though seeing him for the first time. “Yes, thank you, Mr. Park, please, write up the proposal, and send it to me. I’ll ensure the appropriate funds are available, and I’ll secure Zen for a photo shoot.”

“Excellent, thank you for your assistance,” says Mr. Park, giving another nod before walking out of the room.

“Assistant Lee?” asks Jumin, and in a flash the tall, lanky woman with short cropped black hair and gold rimmed glasses appears. “Set up a meeting with Zen to discuss the commercial. He has dance rehearsals all morning, and a skin treatment in the afternoon, so maybe something in the evening. Make it at a restaurant, something French, with a fine wine list, and dim lighting. For privacy.”

Assistant Lee, nods, and hurries out of the room, high heels tapping.

“Boo,” says Saeyoung, clicking with his mouse as he compiles and tests the new tweaks he’s already integrated into the system. “I can’t believe you used Zen last time, what about Ellie! Let my princess have her time in the spotlight!”

“Her likeness is already featured on the packaging, and the division logo,” says Jumin, tugging at his sleeve. “Besides, you can’t argue with numbers. Zen’s acting and image in our inaugural commercial made our launch extremely successful. We turned a profit within the first quarter in operation. It’s unheard of.”

“Yeah, Zen’s got one of those faces I guess, oh, and one of those bodies, and more commercials will be great for my triptr bot, I gained almost twelve thousand followers after the first one.”

“Saeyoung, I need to ask you a question,” says Jumin. Saeyoung turns to find him staring with his usual cold expression, face blank.

“What’s on your mind, Mister Director?”

“How did you initially let MC know that you were interested in pursuing her, as more than a friend, or a manager?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have ever called myself MC’s _manager_ , but, I guess I convinced her to be my girlfriend by…”

Pushing her away? Pretending not to care about her feelings in order to protect her? Hurting her feelings, and breaking her heart, before finally building her a cat, and taking her on a dangerous mission into Mint Eye headquarters to rescue his brother?

“Flirting,” says Saeyoung.

“How so?” asks Jumin.

“I told her, if she wouldn’t stop bothering me while I worked, I would bite her,” says Saeyoung.

“Bite her?” asks Jumin.

“Yes, oh, and I spied on her, around the clock, through a closed circuit television system,” says Saeyoung. “Chicks love it when you’re interested in their hobbies, daily routines, and medical histories.”

“Interesting,” says Jumin, humming to himself.

“Are you interested in someone, Ju-Ju?”

“Don’t ever call me that, again,” says Jumin, pulling at his black jacket. “And, yes, there is someone that has caught my attention. It was a surprise, at first, but now I recognize this feeling is more than familial, and I desire more with this person.”

“Who is it?” asks Saeyoung, leaning in and biting his lip to keep from smiling too large.

“I’m not ready to speak about it,” says Jumin.

“Please?”

“No.”

“It’s so bothersome to go through all the CCTV feeds to analyze your daily interactions to determine who the person is…”

“Allow me some privacy in this matter, as a friend,” says Jumim, eyes bearing into Saeyoung’s.

“Fine, well, don’t make my mistakes,” says Saeyoung, sighing. “Be honest. Be straightforward. Don’t think you know what’s best for the person, present them your feelings and, see what happens.”

“Thank you for the advice,” says Jumin.

“Alright, I’ll check some emails later, and work through the other notes you left from while I was out of town, but right now, I gotta go, or I’m gonna be late to pick up Saeran.”

“How is your brother?” asks Jumin.

“Oh, he’s doing…fine,” says Saeyoung. Was Saeran fine? They didn’t even talk enough for him to know. MC always says he’s fine.

“I truly hope he comes to recognize what an upstanding person you are,” says Jumin.

“Hah, upstanding?” asks Saeyoung, puffing out his chest. “If that’s so, then, how about a raise?”

“You’re already overpaid, no matter your expertise,” says Jumin, chuffing. “And we’ve already had a formal discussion about you wearing that hoodie to the executive board meetings.”

“No one expects the resident IT genius to be in a suit, and I thought you were praising me…”

“Praise?” Jumin hums quietly to himself. “You are a friend. Someone I can rely on. I value you.”

“Wait, is…is this it? Is this you expressing your feelings to me?” Saeyoung holds up both of his hands over his mouth, and his eyes go wide behind their frames.

“No offense, but you’re not my type,” says Jumin.

His hands fall to his chest, instead. “Yes offense, ouch, well, what is your type? I’m honestly curious.”

“Talented,” says Jumin. “Charming, surprisingly good company, driven, stubborn sometimes, but, beautiful, inside and out.”

“I agree, Elly is all of those things…”

“I’m not speaking about Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“Okay, a human then, hmm, sounds hot,” says Saeyoung, waggling his eyebrows, causing his glasses to fall out of place. “Is she into threesomes, because me and MC…”

“I don’t think I would be able to share,” says Jumin, no hint of joking in his tone. “It’s bad enough that other people are always going to be looking.”

“Possessive?” Saeyoung chuckles. “Not surprising coming from you, I suppose.”

Jumin hums instead of answering.

“Good luck with that, then,” says Saeyoung. “I’ll be off, and don’t sweat the security issues, it’s normal to find a few in any system, and we repair them as they crop up, so it’s always getting better, bigger, faster, stronger…”

“I trust you,” says Jumin. “Tell Saeran I’m interested in seeing him in his new clothes. I hope he’s pleased. I admire Zen’s taste in clothing, despite being more casual than I require. He looks stunning in any style.”

“Yeah, that’s a normal thing to say about your client, I guess,” says Saeyoung, closing his laptop, and standing up. “I’ll talk to you later, Ju-Ju. Kiss Elly for me!!”

“I most certainly will not, and her name is…”

——

“Whatcha doin?” asks MC.

Saeran shifts his surprise into feigned irritation. “Working.”

“No you’re not,” says MC, grinning. “You’re staring at the door.” Her tone is singsong and grating. “Waiting for Saeyoung, right? Where are you guys going?”

“I don’t know,” says Saeran. “Ice cream.”

“How’d he talk you into going out to get his favorite food?” asks MC.

But ice cream wasn’t Luciel’s favorite—it was Saeran’s. He files the information away, and shrugs.

“You know how he is.”

“Yeah, I do,” says MC, sighing. The bell on the door rings. More customers. MC steps behind the register, and Saeran has another spare moment to stare at the door.

An outing--alone with Luciel. Having a regular conversation. Not screaming at Luciel, or bringing up sore subjects, or giving snide comments under his breath. Talking. Like civil human beings.

It sounds horrible.

Saeran usually focuses at work with no problem, but today Luciel’s all he can think about. And that’s never a good thing. He doesn’t like thinking about Luciel. About the past.

“Hey, Saeran?”

MC’s voice commands his attention. He meets serious brown eyes.

“Promise me, you’ll try to listen, today? I know Saeyoung will listen to you,” says MC. Saeran averts his eyes, frowning. “Please? It would mean so much to him.”

Saeran inhales deeply, taking his time. It’s a reasonable request. But he’s never been reasonable when it comes to Luciel. Deep brown eyes make up his mind for him.

“For you,” says Saeran, finally. “I will listen. Because you asked me to.”

“Thank you,” says MC, slipping her arms around Saeran’s waist for a quick hug. “I hope you two have fun.”

The day drags on until Luciel arrives. He looks nervous. He’s obviously tried to comb his messy, red hair. His usual hoodie is missing, replaced by a plain black button-up shirt, over his best jeans. His usual cross necklace dangles as he walks.

“Hey, bro,” says Luciel. “Ready to head out?”

“Sure,” says Saeran, before joining him near the door. “Um, I”m done for the night,” says Saeran, addressing Jaehee. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Of course, Saeran,” says Jaehee, smiling. “You two have fun.”

Saeran answers with a confused look, as he follows Luciel out the front door.

There is no car in sight. Instead, Luciel starts walking in the opposite direction of the usual shops and restaurants Saeran patronizes. Luciel walks quickly, toward a small shop Saeran had never considered. He stares hard at the ice cream menu.

“There’s only three flavors,” says Saeran.

“Ya, that’s the charm, just chocolate, vanilla, and the flavor of the day,” says Luciel.

“But today’s flavor of the day is…chocolate covered potato chips, and caramel?”

“Bingo,” says Luciel. “You good with that?”

“I’ll just take vanilla,” says Saeran.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” asks Luciel, his tone suddenly unsure. He scrubs his hand through his hair, messing it up, again. “I’m sorry, I guess I should have asked where you wanted to go.”

“It’s fine,” says Saeran. “I just like vanilla.”

“Okay,” says Luciel. The worker completes the order, and Luciel pays. He watches Saeran closely. “How do you like it?”

Saeran takes a tentative lick of his vanilla ice cream cone. “Good.”

“I'm glad you like it,” says Luciel, taking his own cup, and walking toward a table. Saeran follows, and they both sit. Saeran licks his cone, while Luciel digs through his ice cream for the chunks of chocolate covered chips.

The silence stretches. Luciel looks nervous.

“It’s good,” says Saeran.

“Yeah,” says Luciel. “I know you only came to make me happy. But I’m glad you’re here.”

“I came to talk with you,” says Saeran. “Not to make you happy. Just to talk”

“Then, let’s talk,” says Luciel, sighing.

“Where were you last weekend?” asks Saeran, watching Luciel closely.

“The capital,” says Luciel, without hesitation. He scans the area, undetectable except to someone looking for it. Someone like Saeran.

“This knowledge doesn’t leave our family, but a huge scandal is about to break,” says Luciel, leaning forward. “There’s big problems in the majority party, talks about shadow governments, puppet politicians, and the prime minister is about to be in an incredibly precarious position.”

“Good,” says Saeran. “I hope that disgusting pig’s true nature is revealed, and it destroys him, completely.”

“Those seeking to depose of him are looking for any weaknesses, so, of course, _we_ came up again,” says Luciel.

“Of course we did,” grumbles Saeran. “Danger?”

“I’m not sure,” says Luciel. “No organizations known to me, or Vanderwood, rose to the bait.”

“You trust Vanderwood?” asks Saeran, lifting his cone up to catch a melting drip. He only catches half of it, the other leaving a cream splatter on his jeans.

“As much as I trust you,” says Luciel.

“So, not much?”

“Enough,” says Luciel. “I wouldn’t be telling you any of this, except you have a right to know. I’ve done everything I can to protect us, wiped medical records, false names, false companies, redundant levels of encryption on all files. The only thing I can’t find is anything about your recent hospital stay.

“As a personal favor to Jumin, they agreed to keep everything anonymous, but I was distraught, and dealing with a lot of stress, and I worry that something fell through the cracks. If there’s any reason for them to suspect us, they’ll come after Jumin, and easily find me.”

“What are our options?” asks Saeran, tripping over the words thanks to the ice cream numbing his tongue.

Luciel exhales loudly, pausing to take a huge bite of ice cream. “Ignore the issue? Ack,” he grabs his head, “brain freeze.”

“Idiot.”

“We can ignore it, or cut and run would be a safe option, but we start over with nothing, or, we can, you know, give them what they want. If the prime minister is already in ruins, no need to use other ammunition against him.”

“And you’ve chosen option three.”

“Ya,” says Saeyoung, taking another bite. “Vanderwood’s keeping an ear out, he met with some agencies on my behalf, and I’m gonna take on some freelance work.”

“So you’re back to being a secret agent? After you fought so hard to get out?” asks Saeran. “You’re even stupider than I thought.”

“I’m going to get paid to bring down the prime minister,” says Luciel, a smirk on his face. “Jokes on them, I’d have done it for free. A lifetime of pain and suffering repaid.”

“This seems dangerous,” says Saeran.

“Of course,” says Luciel, still smirking. “If the opposition is unsuccessful, and the prime minister stays in power, anyone caught conspiring against him is an enemy of the state.” Luciel waggles his eyebrows behind his glasses. “Sexy, right?”

“You’re endangering not only us, but _MC_ , and, I mean, the entire RFA, because you want to settle your daddy issues,” says Saeran.

“Hey, don’t say it like that, it sounds perverted,” says Luciel. “I’m confident I can make a difference, and help end this once and for all. That’s why they call me the Defender of Justice.”

“No one calls you that,” says Saeran, biting the top of his cone.

“Some people call me that,” says Luciel.

“Well, as long as you’re confident,” says Saeran, rolling his eyes. “But I’m helping you.”

“No,” says Luciel, scraping melted ice cream out of the bottom of his cup, “too dangerous.”

“I wasn’t asking permission,” says Saeran. “I’m not without my own talents.”

“I thought you never wanted to work with computers, again,” says Luciel.

“This is different,” says Saeran. “If we really can be free of that threat that’s loomed there since birth…maybe then it would be easier to breathe. Easier to imagine a future.”

“I’d like to imagine a future with you,” says Luciel.

Saeran blushes, licking his vanilla cone instead of answering.

“Are you…” Luciel pauses, staring at the table. His fingers snap as he attempts to find the word. “Okay? Content? I don’t want to say _happy_ , because, God knows, I don’t even know if _I’m_ happy, but…are you okay. living with me and MC…”

“It’s fine,” says Saeran. “For now.”

Luciel nods, pushing aside his empty cup. “I took you out for ice cream, when we were kids.”

“I remember,” says Saeran. “The sky was beautiful.”

“You asked if it changed everyday,” says Luciel, chuckling. “You didn’t know, because you were trapped. And I didn’t notice, because I was too preoccupied with trying to find a way out for us.” Luciel shakes his head, hands toying with the empty ice cream cup. “I’ll never forgive V for lying to me about you.”

“I can’t be mad at V anymore,” says Saeran. “Lately, I’m more angry with…” my Savior “…Rika.”

“Sure, but V kept it from me, thinking he was protecting me,” says Luciel, gold eyes going dark. “He lied to me, and said you were safe. They showed me pictures of a happy child. I never wanted to leave you behind.”

“But you did,” says Saeran.

“I was young—just a kid,” says Luciel. “I didn’t know. I threw myself into studying, and my job, thinking I could liberate us both. I did whatever it took. Bad things, usually. I didn’t like myself very much.”

Luciel pauses, as if expecting some response. As if MC would materialize and tell him that he wasn’t bad, and he shouldn’t be down on himself because of the past. Saeran remains silent.

“I…missed you most around the holidays,” says Luciel. “I never felt normal. There was always something missing. And now that you’re back, it hurts, but it’s a good hurt, like lancing a wound. I just want all the bad stuff to get out of the way, so we can work on healing. Together.”

There’s no hint of joking in Luciel’s tone, his eyes are serious. His twin with his serious expression and driven nature. During these moments, Saeran thinks he can see that little boy again. The one he had loved so much.

Saeran is caught up in his own thoughts and memories. He fails to notice Luciel moving closer. The feeling of arms pulling him close shocks him out of his revelries.

Hugging. It’s…awkward. To think they used to sleep, exactly like this, all those years ago. Saeran makes no move to hug back, but neither does Luciel relent. They sit there, touching, but not speaking. Saeran tilts his head so slightly it’s almost undetectable, save for the new pressure on Luciel’s shoulder.

Luciel shudders. He sniffs. Oh, dammit, he’s crying. Still, Saeran remains in place, politely refusing to comment on the emotional display.

“Thank you, Saeran.”

——

Being friends with Luciel.

It would be a stretch. Blaming everything on age. Blaming it on V. Some of the responsibility lies with Luciel, for walking out without telling Saeran anything. If he had only stopped long enough to explain the situation. If he had tried, even once to contact him. Luciel painted himself the misguided innocent.

“And then she said, that’s her favorite meal, and I have to make it for her sometime,” says Yoosung, sitting on Saeran’s bed with his legs crossed beneath him, and a shower cap on his head. “That’s an invitation to a second date, right?”

“Uh…” Saeran’s half listening. “Yeah, sure.”

“She’s so funny, and she has a LOLOL account, though she hasn’t played much since going to college, but she said that if I was playing with her, she would boot it back up! She has a really rare weapon, they don’t even drop anymore…”

“Neat,” says Saeran, attempting to scratch his head through the shower cap. Bleach itches worse, but the dye is still uncomfortable. And pungent.

“I want to introduce her to you guys, well, some of you guys,” says Yoosung, looking down at his phone. “Just about time for me.”

Saeran glances at his own phone. “I’ve still got about five”

“Mind if I use the shower, first?” asks Yoosung.

“Who don’t you want to introduce to your girlfriend?” asks Saeran.

Yoosung splutters, and blushes. “Uh, girlfriend, that’s a little soon! We’re…dating, maybe. Girlfriend. It does sound nice, though…hehe”

“Who,” demands Saeran.

“Oh, uh, well,” Yoosung looks at his hands, he looks at the wall, he looks anywhere but at Saeran.

Him. Of course, no one would want to introduce their significant other to the resident charity case with a long history of mental illness.

“Don’t tell anyone, but, I don’t really want to introduce her to Zen,” says Yoosung.

“Zen?” Saeran doesn’t believe his ears. “Why the hell not?”

Yoosung sighs, long and loud. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s so handsome, and in great shape, and he’s tall, and he’s a model, and a musical actor, I mean…any girl would choose him over me.”

Saeran grins. “She picked you out of the crowd at the party. She obviously likes cute guys, not statuesque narcissists like Zen.”

“I’m cute?” asks Yoosung, eyes going even larger and giving him the look of some kind of woodland creature from a Disney movie.

“Go shower,” says Saeran, chuckling.

Saeran scrolls through the messenger as he waits. Zen and Jumin arguing about the location of a business dinner. Jaehee venting about one of the new employees at the cafe. Yoosung telling anyone who’ll listen about his girlfriend. Or, whatever she was.

“All done,” says Yoosung, walking back into Saeran’s room, a towel over his head. He dabs at his head, wearing the same clothes he had worn before. “Your shampoo smells like a sugar cookie.”

“MC buys the shampoo,” says Saeran. “It’s vanilla.”

And it makes MC smell delicious.

“How is that whole situation going?” asks Yoosung, being as vague as possible.

“I saw your messages the other day,” says Saeran. Yoosung pauses in drying his hair, going rigid. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Yoosung stammers, almost dropping the towel, his roots freshly bleached blond. “I wasn’t gonna…”

“I’m not mad,” says Saeran. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“But, you still have feelings?” asks Yoosung, relaxing slightly at Saeran’s words.

“They’re fading,” says Saeran.

“Oh, well, that’s a relief,” says Yoosung, as Saeran’s phone begins beeping. “Time to rinse! I can’t wait to see the result.”

Saeran walks out into the hallway. The same dumb music blares from MC’s open door. It tempts Saeran, like a siren’s song, luring him into MC’s lair where she was at her most alluring. Instead, he walks down the hall, and hops in the shower.

Red circles the drain, bringing back unhappy memories. It’s not blood; it’s dye. The hot water continues to beat down on his head, but the red remains.

“Hey Saeran?” a knock on the door. “Hey, I just got a text. Sumi said there’s some event happening on campus, and that I should check it out if I’m in the neighborhood.”

“You’re not in the neighborhood?” says Saeran, over the noise of the shower.

“I know, that’s why I need to leave, and get over there A.S.A.P…”

“Okay,” says Saeran, chuckling to himself. “Thanks for all the help.”

“Send me a selfie after you get finished,” says Yoosung. “I really do want to see you with your natural color!”

Or as close to natural as one could buy at the drugstore. Bleaching his hair was troublesome. It will be easier to go back to his original red hair color. It’s a decision based on practicality, and has nothing to do with the fact that MC likes redheads.

It takes an exuberant amount of time under the water before the dye has been properly rinsed. Even then, Saeran stains the light blue towel in some places when he dries his hair. He sighs, staring at himself in the mirror. Wet red hair, too similar to the dirty mop he’d sported as a child. Mother rarely bothered to bathe him.

Saeran turns on the blow drier, listening to the droning engine. Wishing for the memories to stop. Soon his hair is dry. And red. He can’t decide if he likes it, or hates it. He looks…like Luciel. The fact that all of his lounging clothes are still his brother’s own castaways doesn’t help.

Well, he had expected as much.

Saeran walks to the living room, sulking. He looks through the pantry. Nothing but absolute trash, per usual. He curses his brother as he gives up, grabbing a bag of chips. Whatever.

The main living area is always uncomfortable to Saeran. The bright colors, the open layout, the view of Luciel’s computer station. Though, Luciel is conspicuously absent. Strange. Saeran opens the messenger, but it’s silent.

Clicking on the television, Saeran’s eyes are immediately bombarded with some music video. A group of screaming girls fawn over some boy band.

“Boo!” comes a familiar voice, and it’s accompanied by a pair of warm hands covering his eyes. Saeran freezes. “You’re finished with work? I missed you so much, today.”

Brown hair hangs over his shoulder as MC leans against the back of the couch, and nuzzles her head next to his. Saeran panics, shifting away.

“Sorry, I’m sweaty,” says MC with an adorable giggle. “And you smell all clean. Except, your hair smells weird. Did you mix up the shower cleaner and the shampoo, again?”

Again?

An easy mistake, no one would blame her. Saeran opens his mouth to explain, but a hand grabs his cheek, and pulls his face to the side. The first touch of lips chases away all conscious thought.

He doesn’t resist. Saeran sits, hands firmly at his side, and returns the enthusiastic kiss. This isn’t the chaste peck from the party. Her mouth opens, and a soft moan escapes. The wet sensation of a tongue across his lips.

This can’t last. It won’t. But for one second, Saeran pretends. He kisses back, licking MC’s lips--tasting. One hand lifts up to gently run through the locks falling against his face, like a curtain separating them from reality.

Lips part with a soft smacking noise, and Saeran leans in, gently moving his lips along MC’s jaw, and down her neck. The salty sweat on her skin is delicious. His tongue drags across skin, taking it all in.

“Interested in doing what we talked about the other night?” asks MC, her voice thick and low, a tone Saeran’s never heard her use.

The strangled noise bubbles forth, unstoppable and raw. Saeran drags his teeth lightly against her flesh, delighting in the shiver it produces.

“Saeyoung…” says MC, moaning softly.

The name stings worse than a slap. Saeran firmly pushes MC away, and meets her heavily lidded eyes.

“Wrong brother,” says Saeran. MC’s entire face flushes bright red, as she stutters.

“Uh, oh, no, I’m sorry, oh, Saeran, why did you kiss me?!”

“You kissed me, first” says Saeran.

“You let me though,” says MC, burying her face in her hands. “And why...then you...ack, dammit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assault you.”

“I didn’t mind,” says Saeran.

“I…I have to...,” says MC, her brain failing to form a response. She almost stumbles in her attempt to back away, face flushed and sweaty. “I’m sorry. Um, you changed your hair.”

“Do you like it?”

Her mouth moves, but no words materialize. Instead, she just nods her head, and continues backing away. “Mmhuh. Sorry…just a m-mistake.”

She leaves without another word, and Saeran stares at the television, not really seeing any of the brightly dressed dancers, nor the flashy celebrities.

Just a mistake.

Funny. That’s what Mother used to say, too.  

* * *

 

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

Yoosung*: It was a huge group of people, but she was only talking to me!

_707’s Heart emote._

707: Is this what they call “true love at first sight”

Jaehee Kang: That is definitely a good sign. I’m delighted that you have a girlfriend.

Yoosung*: Everyone keeps calling her my girlfriend, but she never said that.

Yoosung*: Oh god, should I ask her to be my girlfriend?

Yoosung*: How do you get someone to be your girlfriend?!?

ZEN: In all my past relationships, the girls were rather forward.

ZEN: They would ask me to be their boyfriend, before I got the chance.

_ZEN’s winky heart emote._

707: MC practically begged me to be her boyfriend

MC: That’s not accurate

707: She’s still really embarrassed about it. So cute~

MC: embarrassed by you

Jaehee Kang: Any woman would find it difficult to play coy if they were dating someone so handsome and passionate as Zen

ZEN’s: You’re always so nice to me, Jaehee

_ZEN’s smiling emote._

707: So #1 Fangirl, Did you hear about the new commercial?

Jaehee Kang: New commercial?

_Jaehee Kang’s sparkle eye emote._

ZEN: How do you even know about that?!

707: Juju told me earlier today

Yoosung*: Another commercial for Zen?!

Yoosung*: But, he’ll be more popular than ever…

Yoosung*: Able to steal any girl away…

Jaehee Kang: Juju?

707: You two didn’t meet about it yet?

ZEN: Oh, no, we met. I’m just not sure I’m going to be doing more C&R modeling.

_ZEN’s angry face emote._

Jaehee Kang: You mean because of your allergy?

707: You’re suddenly allergic to money?

ZEN: No, it’s more like, dealing with that jerk is getting insufferable.

MC: He seems really dedicated, though! Your career is soaring higher than ever.

Jaehee Kang: I was under the impression you had a good personal and professional relationship.

ZEN: Yeah, well, today at dinner he threatened to bite me, then he actually did it.

_ZEN’S angry face emote._

MC: That’s funny, Saeyoung threatened something similar to that to me once lolol

707: ! **?!?!?!?!?!**

707: **MC emergency meeting in the kitchen**

MC: Can it wait? I’m on the toilet.

Jaehee: Please tell me you don't use the messenger while in the bathroom.

MC: Doesn't everybody?!?

_Yoosung*'s sighing V mouth emote._

_Jaehee's exasperated emote._

MC: You two are either liars...or robots.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy look at that, the underlying plot coming through, well, next chapter, they uh, talk more about what just happened, and Seven's onto JuZen, brother hijinx, and a new proposition from the couple to our boy!


	10. Intervention

Saeyoung’s leg shakes as he sits at his computer desk, phone to his ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Answer—I know you’re avoiding me,” Saeyoung says, into the phone. Doesn’t change the fact that he’s talking to a voicemail recording. “Dammit!”

Change of strategy. Saeyoung finds another contact, and hits the call button.

“Hey, something the matter?”

“ZEN! Zen…Zenny…my friend, no, why would anything be the matter?” asks Saeyoung.

“You don’t usually call me unless there’s some issue, and you know I’m in the middle of practicing right now. Is there a problem with the bot?”

“Oh, no, well, I mean, could send a selfie later? I know it would increase the views, yeah, maybe something where you’re just about to take off your shirt? Or maybe, already took your shirt off, and the pants are…”

“Hold on a second,” says Zen. Saeyoung hears the microphone muffled as Zen talks to someone nearby.

“No! I had a reason to call! Damn sexy Zen distracting me from my mission…”

“You still there? I have to go, my solo’s up next,” says Zen.

“Real quick! Zen, what happened with Jumin the other day? I can’t get a hold of him, and no one’s seen him since your meeting. I have a bad feeling—like something bad may have happened.”

“Ah, that guy, he’s from another planet, who even knows what he’s doing, or thinking…”

“But at your dinner date?” asks Saeyoung.

“ _Not a date_ —we had a meeting, over dinner, about business,” says Zen, patiently, as though explaining to a child. “I guess the cat food brand wants a new run of print ads, and a commercial to play on national television. I was okay with the idea, but I had some concerns and requests. As I’m listing them off, that jerk’s not even writing anything down, just staring with that same, creepy expression. . I asked if he was taking notes, and he said that if I didn’t stop making so many demands, he was going to bite me. Then, he did.”

“Bite you?” asks Saeyoung.

“Yeah,” says Zen, voice rising. “Right near my neck, I couldn’t believe it, I’m wearing a scarf today— _a scarf_. Do you have any idea how hot it is under these lights?”

“Did he say where he was going?” asks Saeyoung.

“How would I know? I left right after that, told him he was fucking insane.”

“Ah,” says Saeyoung. He tries to imagine MC storming off, and calling him insane. It’s not a nice feeling. “Well, he’s off the grid, and you’re the last person to have seen him alive.”

“Wait, _alive_? Is this some kinda murder investigation?!”

“What?! No! No, of course…I mean, should it be?”

“Did you check his penthouse? His country home? His family home? His downtown apartment? His private jet? His estate in the Italian countryside, god, he could be anywhere, and it’s not my problem. My director’s calling…”

“Alright, go have a great work out, oh, and don’t forget to take me a selfie, maybe something tasteful like, looking over your shoulder while your towel falls down slightly after a shower, and…”

Zen hangs up, and Saeyoung can only sigh. His finger is already poised to call Jumin, again, when MC walks in. She smiles as she hops up the stairs into his computer area.

“I heard talking! Did you finally get Jumin?” she asks, eyes bright.

Saeyoung takes in her outfit. The soft, cream colored sweater is a striking contrast next to her brown hair and eyes. The skirt, a smidgen too short, pleated but still loose, swaying with every step. And thigh high socks, black hugging her legs, making them look even thinner and longer. He wants those legs draped over his shoulder, and…

“Saeyoung?” MC snaps her fingers in front of his face.

“Error 707, why are you dressed like that…”

“It’s my day off,” says MC, smiling. “And I have something important I want to talk to you about.”

“Well, _I_ have something important to talk to _you_ about,” says Saeyoung. “It’s all making sense now, listen to me: Mr. Director himself, Jumin Han, is in love with our own resident heartthrob, Zen.”

MC giggles, slipping her arms around Saeyoung’s neck as she stands behind his chair. “Has Jumin Han Is Gay? Come on, that joke is getting super old.”

“I’m being serious,” says Saeyoung. “Ever since Jumin helped Zen out with the Echo Girl scandal, they’ve changed. A lot.”

“Well, duh, Zen realized he was projecting his anger at his brother, and family, onto Jumin, and they were able to find some common ground.”

“Yes, but they’re spending so much time together,” says Saeyoung.

“Zen’s a busy actor, and Jumin is his acting manager? Why wouldn’t they meet a lot?”

“You said they kissed at the after party!”

“I kissed _Saeran_ at the after party, does that mean we are secretly in love?! It was a game of spin the bottle.”

“True, but maybe it was more for Jumin,” says Saeyoung. “The other day, Jumin asked me for dating advice. He asked how I showed my interest in you, and I told him the story, about threatening to bite you. And then, that very night, Jumin bit Zen! How can it be a coincidence?!”

“But you didn’t actually bite me,” says MC.

“Well, not then, no,” says Saeyoung, turning his head to nip at MC’s arm through the sweater. She giggles and jumps back.

“For argument’s sake, let’s say that you’re right, Jumin was talking about Zen, and he’s interested in Zen, what exactly does this have to do with you?”

“Oh ho! Seven Zero Seven is not just the Defender of Justice, I’m also a Defender of the Heart. Since I’ve known Jumin, I thought for sure he would marry Elizabeth the 3rd. Now that he’s showing interest in a human, I gotta help him!”

“But…Zen doesn’t seem interested…like, at all,” says MC. “I’ve never seen him turn his charm on anyone that wasn’t female, he barely tolerates Jumin on a good day, he’s allergic to cats, I mean, if Jumin’s seriously crushing in Zen, boy is about to get a hard lesson in unrequited love.”

“How can you say that?!” asks Saeyoung, spinning his chair around, and pushing out his lower lip. MC shrugs. “Jumin won’t take it well—holy shit, when Jaehee quit to start her cafe, he drove and crashed one of my cars! Can you imagine what he’ll do if Zen rejects him outright?!”

“Better check the locks on the garage,” says MC. “Because I can’t see Zen returning those feelings. Not to mention, it’s hard for someone like Zen to date! He’s in the public eye, he’ll be scrutinized, especially if it’s a man!”

“And the Heir of C&R coming out with a man wouldn’t be a scandal! I think that would be more scandalous, since no matter how popular Zen is, he’s not nearly as visible and known as Jumin…”

“Yeah, but Jumin’s dad wouldn’t abandon him for liking men, Zen’s fans might abandon him,” says MC, pursing her lips. “He barely survived one scandal, now another? He might stop getting work.”

Saeyoung frowns, shoulders falling as he stares at the keyboard.

“I’m worried about him, too,” says MC, squeezing Saeyoung’s shoulder. “I’m only trying to point out the difficulties, not say that I’m not worried about Jumin. I am. Very worried! Where’d you lose him?”

“Driver Kim never brought him home after Zen stormed out of dinner,” says Saeyoung. “There’s no activity on his cards, so he must be staying somewhere he doesn’t have to pay, but he owns so many damn properties, and each surveillance system is on a different grid, with a different security algorithm, so it’s taking a long time to search through all of them, and I have this important work for the company…”

“Breathe,” says MC, laughing. “You’re way too worked up about this. Jumin Han is an adult man, I’m sure he’s fine. If he was missing, Mr. Director would be on prime time news screaming it to the world.”

“MC, you’re a genius! He would have called his dad, and told him where he is! I can just call Mr. Director…”

“Nooo!” MC grabs for Saeyoung’s phone, but he’s quick to pull it out of her reach. “Don’t call the Director, you’re going to get in so much trouble!”

“Why?!” asks Saeyoung. “Mr. Director loves me!”

“Jumin ordered you to leave him alone! His exact words were, what? ‘If you insist on employing this lunatic, keep him away from me’ or something to that effect.”

“Pffft,” says Saeyoung, shrugging. “He’s a joker! He loves to joke around!”

“Mr. Director absolutely does not love joking around,” says MC, her mouth in a flat line. “Especially not with subordinates.”

“Sounds sexy when you say it like that,” says Saeyoung.

“Come on, please, I actually had something important to talk to you about,” says MC. She lowers herself until she’s sitting in Saeyoung’s lap, one arm slung around his shoulder. “It’s about Saeran.”

* * *

Saeran walks out of his room, looking for lunch. Instead, he finds Luciel and MC, sitting at the kitchen table. They both brighten up in false smiles. They’re nervous. A feeling of sick dread settles in his stomach.

But Luciel doesn’t look angry. That’s a relief.

“Hey bro,” says Luciel, his false smile growing wider. “You’re up!”

“It’s noon.”

“You’re out of your room!” says Luciel. “Wow, MC told me you had gone back red, but it looks great on you!”

“What are you two doing?” asks Saeran. He finds it impossible to meet MC’s eyes. When he finally does, she immediately looks away. Hmm.

“I was hoping we could talk to you, about something kind of important,” says Luciel. He reaches into the pocket of his obnoxious hoodie, and pulls something out. He holds it in his hand, staring at it, until MC gently puts her hand over his, and squeezes.

Saeran walks closer to the table. He stares hard at Luciel’s hand, as though he could somehow gain x-ray vision if he only focused enough.

Luciel sighs, and holds his hand out. A jingle rings out as a set of keys lands in the middle of the table. Saeran narrows his eyes.

“We have a proposition to make, and you don’t have to answer right away…” starts Luciel.

“Take your time, think it over,” adds MC, nodding her head.

“It means a lot to us that you’re starting to feel more comfortable living here, and open up with us, and I hope we can continue to grow even closer, and sometimes, to get closer, you need a little space, so I am making you this offering…”

Saeran’s eyes go wide. “Car,” he says, before he can filter himself. “A car?! You’re giving me a car?! Which one? I really like the black one, not the sedan, the two door, with the gold hood ornament, and…”

“Oh, uh,” Luciel gives a panicked look to MC, who squeezes his empty hand again.

“It’s not for a car, Saeran,” says MC, smiling. “It’s better! Those are the keys to the apartment—the one where I lived, where we went recently for the party planning…”

Saeran’s face is blank.

“…the place where you once broke in through a window,” finishes MC.

“You want me to hold onto the apartment keys?” asks Saeran.

“We were thinking, maybe you’d want to live there,” says Luciel, swallowing before he continues. “It’s very secure. I can still keep an eye on you. But you would have privacy, and a place of your own, without us always being in your way, and…”

“T-throwing me out…”

“What?” asks Luciel, sitting straight as though a current had wracked his body, “No! Not at all! It’s a chance or you to try living your own life, away from me, I really want us to get closer, but I know that you’re always having to dodge me and MC, and I’m always home working, and…maybe we could have a friendlier relationship if we weren’t always dealing with roommate problems?”

“Abandoning me…”

“Saeran,” says MC, leaning across the table to get closer, “no one’s abandoning you! I could come and visit as often as I want, we could work on the party stuff, you could have friends over, and we’ll be watching on the CCTV to make sure you’re safe! You’re welcome to visit here as much as you want, too!”

“You’re trying to get rid of me,” says Saeran, hands shaking as he attempts to keep a leash on his emotions. “You want me out. You regret bringing me here...”

“What?! Saeran, that’s not it at all, we’re making great strides…” says Luciel.

“Is this because of what happened last night with MC?!” asks Saeran. He balls his hands so tightly his fingernails bite into his skin.

“W…what happened last night?” asks Luciel, turning his attention to MC instead of Saeran.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” says MC, to Luciel, before turning back to Saeran, “That’s not it, at all! I just, it was a mistake, and I could tell it made you uncomfortable.”

“It made _you_ uncomfortable…” says Saeran, eye twitching.

“What the hell?” asks Luciel, to no one in particular. “I don’t know what you two are talking about, but Saeran, I’m not trying to throw you out! I don’t want you to leave! I want you to be…happy. You seem to hate it here…”

“I’m sorry, if I made it seem that way,” says Saeran, sighing. He can’t bring himself to meet their worried eyes. “I…I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Then, you don’t have to be,” says MC, standing up from the table. “You can stay here, as long as you want!”

“Definitely,” says Luciel. “Neither of us want to throw you out, or abandon you, but I was so worried about suffocating you, and ruining any chance of us ever having a relationship…”

“You are welcome here,” says MC, walking until she’s closer to Saeran. He stares hard at her lips. She’s so close.

“I wish you’d just live here forever!” says Luciel.

“Dial it back,” says MC, out of the corner of her mouth.

“I just, I felt like giving you space, and not trying to force you to do things, and letting you have your own job…those things led to us finally having a real conversation,” says Luciel, standing up to join MC standing near Saeran. “I want us to get even closer.”

Saeran mumbles.

“What was that?” asks Luciel, leaning in closer.

“I want us to get closer, too,” says Saeran, sighing. MC and Luciel give almost identical, high pitched squeals before two sets of arms are thrown around Saeran’s neck.

“Yay!” says MC. “Saeran’s gonna stay!”

“You’re sure this wasn’t about last night?” asks Saeran.

A vibration hums through the three-way hug. Luciel continues rubbing his head against his brother’s shoulder, like an overly affectionate cat. The vibrations continue.

“Uh, Saeyoung, your phone is buzzing,” says MC, giggling. Her mouth is close to Saeran’s ear; her breath tickles. Saeran turns his head, even as Luciel fumbles in his hoodie pockets.

“Are you mad about what happened?” asks Saeran, eyes locked with MC’s. Her cheeks light up an adorable hue of pink.

“Hold that thought,” says Luciel, pushing away from the embrace. “Shit, we gotta go. Saeran, ride with me.”

“Wait, why?! What happened?” asks MC, but Luciel is already rushing toward the door.

“Why do I have to go?” asks Saeran.

“In case I need backup, now, _move_.”

Luciel runs out the front door, and Saeran looks at MC. She shrugs, and pushes his shoulder. “Better hurry?”

Saeran trots after his brother, unsurprised to find him in the garage, already starting the engine on his bright yellow sports car.

“Get in,” says Luciel, shouting to be heard over the roar of the engine in the enclosed garage.

Saeran shrugs, and walks to the car, getting inside. Before his seat belt is even buckled, Luciel tears out of the garage. A sharp turn throws Saeran against the car door.

“Hey! Watch out, damn,” says Saeran, fumbling for his seatbelt.

“Sorry, I setup an alert, that way if Jumin gets close to the office I’ll know immediately, but there’s no telling how long he’ll stay there,” says Luciel. The car’s engine is loud inside of the car, threatening to drown out his words.

The car zips down the twisty road that leads back to town

“What was MC talking about?” asks Luciel. Saeran stares out the window, pretending not to hear over the engine noise. “Last night? What happened? Why did you think MC wanted you to leave?”

“Oh, um, nothing,” says Saeran, stumbling over his thoughts. His relationship with his brother was still so fragile. He didn’t know how Luciel would react to that type of news. Well, only one way to find out. “We kissed.”

“You _what_ ,” asks Luciel, turning his head without decelerating at all.

“Watch the goddamn road!” says Saeran, clutching the handle on the car door. “She came up behind me, and thought I was you! I didn’t warn her that I was dying my hair.”

“Oh,” says Luciel, eyes back on the road. He slams his foot on the already flat pedal. “Sounds more like an accident.”

“Yeah, accident,” says Saeran. “But, she seemed really flustered about it, and I thought maybe she wanted me out.”

“She didn’t even mention it to me,” says Luciel.

Ouch. Why did that hurt? Saeran shrugs in his seat.

“I didn’t mind it,” says Saeran, daring a side glance out of his eye. If he had expected any reaction, he was disappointed.

“Who on earth would mind a smooch from MC, she’s adorable,” says Luciel, glancing down at his phone. He starts to type something…

“Can you not text and fucking speed? I don’t want to die!”

“I gotta get to Jumin,” says Luciel, dropping the phone as he attempts to hit send. “Dammit!”

“Just, drive,” says Saeran. “Why are we in such a hurry anyways? Even if he leaves, he’ll come back, what’s the rush?”

“I may have given him some faulty relationship advice, so I feel responsible,” says Luciel. Saeran slowly turns his head to stare.

“You? Gave someone relationship advice? Shocking.”

“I think Jumin has a thing for Zen,” says Luciel, eyes glued to the road.

“Zen and Jumin? I guess I can kind of see it. Why?” asks Saeran.

“I have several theories about that,” says Luciel, turning without any signal. “First, Zen has white hair, same as Elizabeth the 3rd, so, that’s an obvious point of attraction, Second, Zen is ridiculously hot I mean, who doesn’t wanna fuck him, and third…”

“I meant _why_ , as in, what happened to make you think this?” asks Saeran, trying to push out the sudden mental image of his brother and Zen naked. The image wasn’t exactly disgusting, and that was the part he found most disturbing.

“Jumin opened up to me, about liking someone, and I gave him dumb advice,” says Luciel, cursing under his breath. “It’s my fault. I’m so stupid, I ruin everything, no matter how hard I try…”

“I thought Zen said that Jumin bit him? I fail to see how that’s your fault…”

“I gave him the advice.”

“To bite someone?” asks Saeran.

“Ya.”

“You’re right,” says Saeran, sighing. “You are stupid.”

“Thank you,” says Luciel, “I mean, no, don’t thank you, but, yeah…I just need to get to him before he does anything bad…”

“How bad can I be? So he’s a little embarrassed, and dejected…”

“Last time someone broke up with Jumin, he stole one of my cars, and totalled it…”

“Yeah, we should probably hurry,” says Saeran.

There was no need to tell Luciel twice. He slams down the pedal, and scenery flies by the window so quickly Saeran begins to feel motion sick. He’s relieved when Luciel turns into the C&R employee parking garage. He feels less relieved when the turn is so sharp the car drifts a little.

Luciel parks the car diagonally across three spaces.

“Where did you learn to drive?” asks Saeran.

“Self-taught, hurry,” says Luciel, already jumping out of the car, and sprinting toward the building.

Luciel runs to a stairway that leads down into pure concrete. The parking garage is already partially underground, and Saeran has no idea how deep the building goes. Luciel’s card swipes, and the heavy door creaks open. Saeran follows closely into a dimly lit hallway. At the end of the hallway, Luciel opens another door, and they walk into the main server room of C&R.

“I have a terminal in here, I would know if he had left the building, we just need to locate him, not sure if he would go straight to his penthouse, knowing I’m trying to find him…” Luciel unfolds a metal chair and sets it in front of an older computer with black background and neon green text. His keystrokes are almost too fast for Saeran to follow.

“Oh, shit,” says Luciel, tapping away.

“What?” asks Saeran, leaning in close, attempting to decipher the commands as Luciel enters them.

“Jumin contacted his pilot,” says Luciel, leaning closer as he types. “Oh man, chartered flight, he could be trying to go anywhere. Okay, what are our options…um, I could call in a bomb threat to stop the flight?!”

“What tha… _No_. In what world is a bomb threat ever a good idea?”

“Right, bombs at airports are a touchy subject, hmm, what else could we say that wouldn’t be so terrorist-y…wait up.”

“Wait? I haven’t moved since you sat down,” says Saeran.

“Yeah, but, dammit, since we left the house there was another attack on the C&R systems…”

Saeran leans over Luciel’s shoulders, and reads the different security alerts blinking on the screen. Luciel types at the speed of light, but Saeran just chuckles.

“What?” asks Luciel, no pause in his typing.

“You never change.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you build your one algorithm, use it over an entire system, change it as it becomes compromised. That’s the problem with you, everything comes so naturally, some self proclaimed genius. You rely too much on the idea that you’ll be around to catch everything…”

“I do catch everything…” still typing.

“You ignore basic design elements that could strengthen the integrity of the system for when you’re not around,” says Saeran, shaking his head. “The way you have this thing designed, you need to be on alert twenty-four-seven, and all it takes to hack into anything you design is to distract you for long enough. Say, threatening your girlfriend, your friends, the RFA party…”

“You’re speaking from actual experience, aren’t you?”

“You should have this system lock itself up when it gets a suspicious package, shut down, running only on bare skeleton code, and log everything that happens while appearing to be running the same,” says Saeran. “Makes it easier to locate them, trace them, find out what they’re after, while letting them think they’re winning…”

“That’s how you tracked me, isn’t it? When I was finally onto Mint Eye?”

“Yeah,” says Saeran.

“Damn, bro,” says Luciel, pausing in his actions to turn and stare at Saeran, glasses slipping down his nose. “You’re really bright. No wonder you were able to defeat me…”

“I never defeated you, idiot.”

“You could have,” says Luciel, fingers back on the keys. “I truly believe that. I just think, deep down in your heart of hearts, you didn’t want to defeat me…”

Saeran remains quiet, letting the sounds of machines humming, fans whirring, and Luciel’s typing fill the room.

“Okay, new plan,” says Luciel, standing up, and digging something out of his pocket that looks like a small cannister of cologne. Or hair spray? Saeran suspects it’s neither. Luciel punches the Enter key, and the computer screen becomes one large digital clock, counting down from three minutes. “We gotta get up to the penthouse. Run.”

Saeran walks quickly behind Luciel to the door. Luciel presses a button on the canister before throwing it back into the server room, and closing the door.

“Holy shit, was that a bomb?!?” asks Saeran.

“Goddamn, you wire a bomb into an apartment _**one time**_ , and everyone thinks you’re carrying around explosives…”

The twins run to the elevator at the end of the hallway. Luciel uses his card to gain access and, within seconds, there’s a _ding_ of the elevator approaching.

Inside, there are several different buttons, but one at the top requires another swipe from a special card. Luciel swipes, and waits. The elevator lurches to life, rushing upwards.

“Going to his office?” asks Saeran, to break the nauseating silence in the elevator.

“His penthouse,” says Luciel. “You’ve been here before, right?”

“Yeah, but we walked in the front door, and used the main elevators…”

“Casuals,” says Luciel. His phone is out, and he is quickly typing something into a plain interface. Saeran narrows his eyes. The phone program looks similar to Luciel’s computers at home, when he’s working for C&R.

There’s another bout of silence before the elevator _dings_ again, followed by the doors opening. Saeran and Luciel walk out into a small hallway. Obvious cameras lurk in every corner of the hallway, and two security guards in black suits and glasses stand in front of a black door.

“Hey Guys!” says Luciel, smiling so big his eyes are slits behind their frames. “How’s it going? Jumin sent me to pick up something very important.”

“Mr. Choi,” says the larger of the two security guards. “Mr. Han gave orders not to let anyone into the penthouse.”

“Yeah, but that was before the huge fire in the server room,” says Luciel.

The two guards look at one another, black shades hiding any expressions.

“There’s no fire in the server room,” says the shorter guard.

“You sure about that?” asks Luciel, rocking back on his heels.

Both of the guards’ hands fly up to their ear piece, in sync, as though they’d practiced the movement. They exchange another look while Luciel whistles, rocking back on his heels.

“We have to get down there,” says the larger guard.

“Don’t worry, I’m just grabbing Jumin’s most prized possession, for safe keeping, in case there are more attacks,” says Luciel.

The guards exchange another look. Saeran clearly hears a voice over the earpieces.

_Smoke and light reported one minute ago, the security feed has gone dark, looks like some kind of attack…Could it be the hackers again?…All available personnel please report to the server level, sealing all main doors, get the cameras back online…_

“We have to run, please, Mr. Choi, retrieve the item, and get yourself out of the building to safety, you’re going to be needed to fix this security issue,” says the shorter guard, before they both take off toward the emergency stairs at a brisk pace.

Luciel pulls out another keycard, and uses it to unlock the penthouse door.

Inside, Saeran recognizes the expensive furniture, the sleek artwork, and the mesmerizing fish tank in the corner. There’s the sharpest memory of wine on soft lips.

“Elly!” Luciel calls out, making kissy noises, and soft whistles. “Elly! Where are you my love!”

“Do we really have time to stop and pet the cat?

“Elly’s the whole reason we’re here!”

“You’re here for…Jumin’s cat?”

“I’m cat sitting.”

“But Jumin doesn’t know you’re doing this.”

“Surprise cat sitting!”

“You mean, cat-napping?”

“This is no time for sleeping, Saeran,” says Luciel before leaping forward. “Aha! Elly my princess! Come with meeee!”

Saeran sighs as the cat happily pounces over to Luciel, rubbing her head against his leg as she circles his ankles.

There’s a security guard standing watch in the parking garage when they exit the building.

_Small device, the type sold for smoke effects at concerts and plays, nothing dangerous, no sprinklers triggered…_

The chatter over his radio fades out as they walk into the garage. Luciel waits, holding his stomach where Elly is smuggled under his hoodie. Saeran holds the door open as they both jump back into the car.

“Alright, since you want a car so bad, you drive,” says Luciel, tossing the keys to Saeran, before settling into the passenger seat. “Who’s a good girl? A sweet girl? Who is the most beautiful cat in the whole world?”

Saeran starts up the car. Its purr is a thousand times more pleasant than Elizabeth the 3rd’s. His foot barely brushes against the pedal, and the machine lurches to life with a loud growl. Awesome.

Luciel holds up his phone, while Saeran navigates his way out of the parking garage.

“Jumin! My man! Hey, some really handsome hacker set off a smoke bomb in the server room as a distraction so he could get into your house, and before you call Sherlocking, I’ve already solved the case of the missing Elly, so call me back—we need to talk.”

Luciel hits end on the call, and returns to rubbing his face into Elizabeth the 3rd’s long, white fur. “Okay,” says Luciel, voice muffled by the thick hair, “turn a left here, then all the way up Main, until you hit 32nd, then I’ll give directions from there…oh, and feel free to speed.”

* * *

MC looks over the top of the couch when they return.

“Hey! Did you find Jumin?”

“Kinda, can’t really talk right now, I need a marker, and some paper, do we have any glitter?” Luciel mumbles incoherently all the way down the hallway. He grabs his oddly distended midsection and walks with a strange gait. A strange _meow_ follows him.

“Um, did Saeyoung just meow?” asks MC, walking around the sofa to stand near Saeran. They both stare down the now empty hallway. “He stole Elizabeth the 3rd, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” says Saeran.

“Listen, Saeran, I’m really sorry about this morning,” says MC. The stark change in subject catches Saeran off guard. He can only stand with his mouth slightly open, and no response. “I don’t want you to move out. I love having you in the house. You and Saeyoung getting closer, is the best thing in the world to me, and I don’t want any of that to change. I would never want to come between you two. It was only an idea, that maybe you’d be happier with your own space, without me sneaking up on you, and walking in on us, and…”

“You’re wrong,” says Saeran.

“Um,” says MC, “then, I’m glad, that you don’t mind sharing the house with us. And I didn’t tell Saeyoung, about what happened. I hope you understand. I was pretty embarrassed about the mishap, and I thought you would be embarrassed, too. I thought it was best to just, pretend it never happened. But don’t worry, I’m going to tell him, and explain the whole thing. It was my fault.”

“I’m not upset,” says Saeran. “Nor am I embarrassed. Plus, I already told Luciel in the car, earlier. He was okay.”

“That’s good, then,” says MC, smiling. “I knew he wouldn’t be mad, though he’ll probably tease me—I mean, he’ll definitely tease me. But, it can’t be too bad I guess, since he’s not going to live much longer!. As soon as Jumin realizes where Elly is being held…”

“I’m starting to see more of what you must see in my brother,” says Saeran. “It’s fun to be around someone so spontaneous and fun loving. Even if that’s not the real him.”

“It is the real him,” says MC.

“Luciel is a depressed mess who conceals himself with humor, and lies…”

“Saeyoung chooses to be happy, to look at the fun side, and that’s the side he shows to the world,” says MC. “But Saeran, that serious, depressed person, that’s him, too. Except that’s the part he only allows to be seen by people he trusts. People he loves. We know the real Saeyoung, because he lets us. It’s not a bad thing, it doesn’t mean he’s fake, it’s just that he’s…human. And we love all the sides of you, too.”

“I don’t have a happy side,” says Saeran, looking away. MC’s big, brown eyes make him nervous.

“Liar,” says MC, grinning. “I’ve seen you smile, and laugh!”

“Gross,” says Saeran.

“I want to see you smile more, and laugh more,” says MC.

Before Saeran can explain how much he hates those things, MC’s fingers are on him, tickling lightly at his sides through his shirt. Saeran jumps to defend himself, but not before a laugh sneaks out.

“Ha! Laughing!”

“You’re tickling me, that’s cheating,” says Saeran, before biting his tongue in an effort to keep from laughing again. “Stop!” The word is half sob, have guffaw. MC can’t stop laughing, but she does stop tickling.

“Hey! Perfect! You’re already smiling!” says Luciel, rejoining the group in the main area. “Okay, Saeran, hold this, and saaaaaay CHEEEESE!”

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

Yoosung*: I don’t know how I could mess things up this badly

_Yoosung*’s crying emote._

Jaehee Kang: No woman enjoys being compared to a past woman, and it’s especially weird that this past woman was a relative.

_**707 has entered the chatroom** _

707: SUMMONING JUMIN HAN

_**Unknown has entered the chatroom.** _

707: JUMIN HAN

707: WE HAVE SOMETHING BELONGING TO YOU

Unknown: Sorry Jumin, this is all Luciel

_707 posts a photograph of Saeran holding up Elizabeth the 3rd._

707: IF YOU EVER WANT ELLY TO COME HOME

707: YOU NEED TO CONTACT ME RIGHT MEOW

707: If you wait too long, she may decide she wants to live here forever

_707’s heart eyes emote._

707: And if you even think about contacting the authorities

707: I will dye her pink using Saeran’s old hair dye

Yoosung*: Wow, Saeran your hair looks great!

Unknown: Thanks.

Jaehee Kang: I agree, I can’t wait to see it in person.

_Jaehee’s smiling flower emote._

707: I know!! He looks like this other handsome hacker I know!!.

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

_707’s surprised Emote._

Jumin Han: Saeyoung, give me one good reason not to fire you, have you arrested for theft, and sue for emotional damages.

_Jumin Han’s angry emote._

707: Ack! Jumin’s emote!

707: I want to help you! This is an intervention! For your own good!

Jumin Han: You stole Elizabeth the 3rd for my own good?

707: Just text me, and I’ll give you the address for the exchange! The beautiful Elly, in exchange for you to listen for one minute.

Jumin Han: I’m on a flight. I’m making the pilot turn around.

707: Wow! Did you know that cats love Honey Budha Chips!

Yoosung*: Vets don’t recommend feeding cats human food like chips!

Jumin Han: You are not to feed Elizabeth the 3rd anything other than C&R Brand Organic Catfood. That's an order.

707: Ack! Mr. Chairman! So scary!

Unknown: I think the cat just knocked over your monitor.

_**707 has left the chatroom** _

Jumin Han: That’s my girl. She can sense that I am worried about her.

Unknown: She saw him hide the chips back there…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, sometimes these things were funnier before i made the art and chatrooms but, full art of saeran and elly on my [blog](https://mystic-message-me.tumblr.com/image/158495651961) if interested, next chapter, the situation resolves, and Seven throws a party.


	11. Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gets his princess back, and Seven gets an excuse to throw a party. Woot.

MC dangles a string, giggling as Elizabeth the 3rd crouches down. Only her tail and eyes move, as she watches the string. The cat ear clips are in place in MC’s long, brown hair, and there’s a large collection of white cat hair on her black work apron.

Without warning, Elizabeth pounces on the string, causing MC to burst into giggles.

Saeran watches them play on the ground from his spot on the couch. Something about being awake at the crack of dawn makes everyone giddy. He nearly chokes on a chuckle when MC begins meowing at Elizabeth the 3rd.

“You’re becoming a cat?” asks Saeran.

“The ears gave it away, right?” asks MC.

MC takes the dangling string between two fingers, and crawls closer to the couch. Elizabeth the 3rd closely follows the string, eyes wide and ears flat. MC flicks the string onto Saeran’s pants leg, and Elizabeth the 3rd pounces. Claws dig into Saeran’s pants.

“Dammit,” says Saeran, clutching his pants. “These are new, c’mon.”

“Not my fault, cats find you irresistible,” says MC, purring as she grins.

“Animals don’t like me,” says Saeran. “And even if they did, I’m more of a dog person.”

“Really, meow?” asks MC, crawling to the edge of the couch. She giggles as she pushes her head against Saeran’s knee, nuzzling similar to how a cat would rub against someone’s ankle.

“What are you doing,” asks Saeran, grinning.

“Meow?” asks MC, pushing thick bangs out of the way to stare innocently up at Saeran.

“Cute,” says Saeran, reaching down to gently pat MC’s hair between the clips.

MC giggles, resting her cheek against Saeran’s knee while watching Elizabeth the 3rd jump onto the couch, and curl up next to Saeran. “See? You’re wrong. All sorts of cats like you.”

Saeran’s hand hovers above MC’s hair, before he lowers it to his own lap.

“MC…”

“Meow?”

“What do you see in my brother?”

MCs sits back on her feet, raising an eyebrow at Saeran. “Is that a serious question?”

Saeran nods.

“Well, let’s see, what do I see in Saeyoung…” MC holds up her hand, and begins counting on her fingertips. “He’s sweet, he’s funny, he’s giving to his friends, I feel safe with him, and he makes me happy, not to mention he saved my life…”

With each additional attribute, Saeran’s shoulders fall a fraction of an inch more. Luciel had saved MC from _him_ —she felt unsafe because of _him_. He should have known it was hopeless, but hearing it spoken out loud hurt.

“Do you think you two will ever get…um, more serious?” asks Saeran.

“Saeyoung and I are as serious about one another as two people can be, I think,” says MC, grinning. “If you’re wondering if we’ll get married, then, I mean…I hope so. One day.”

“Lucky,” says Saeran, sighing. He catches himself reaching out to pet MC’s hair again, and instead diverts his hand to Elizabeth the 3rd. She purrs happily at the attention.

“You’ll find someone, one day, there’s no rush,” says MC.

“Sometimes, I think about that day,” says Saeran. “The moment when I saw you standing there. You looked so lost, and confused, and I just knew…you were the one. You were gonna be the person to bring something big to my life.”

Saeran pauses for a moment, his hand resting on Elizabeth the 3rd’s fluffy, white fur.

“I hoped you were the key to finding some closure about my brother’s abandonment. And I was right, just not in the way I thought at the time. And now that I’ve had time to think back over all of it. I’m so glad I found you.”

Elizabeth the 3rd grows impatient, batting lightly at Saeran’s unmoving hand until he resumes petting.

“I _was_ lost, when you found me,” says MC.

Their eyes meet for a second. MC’s cheeks are pink. She gently pets Elizabeth the 3rd, her hand brushing against Saeran’s in the process. “I’m glad that you found me, too. Even all the problems we’ve endured are worth it now that we can all be happy.”

“I really like living with you,” says Saeran, purposely putting his hand over MC’s where she’s petting Elizabeth’s fur. She looks up, meeting his eyes. “You’re so kind, and...beautiful. You listen to me. And make me feel things I never thought I would feel. Please, don’t send me away…”

“We never would,” says MC.

_We_. Saeran flinches.

Elizabeth the 3rd meows, and jumps away from the couch, leaving Saeran and MC sitting alone for a moment.

“Um, we should…get going to work…” says MC.

Saeran sits alone, as MC scampers back toward her bedroom. Somewhere in the direction of Luciel’s computer station, Saeran hears “ _Elly no_!” followed by a crashing noise.

* * *

“It’s just for a little while,” says MC, though she’s obviously fighting laughter.

“I don’t care, this is a health code violation! Not to mention she’s getting c-fur all over my office!” says Jaehee.

“What if Jumin doesn’t come?” asks Saeran.

“There’s zero chance of that happening,” says MC, giggling.

“Mr. Han knows the exact moment that we open, he will be here, don’t worry,” says Jaehee. “But I insist that the next time Saeyoung decides to pull some prank, he must leave me,. and my place of business, out of it. Especially anything as dangerous as cat-napping Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Jaehee covers her mouth as she yawns, staring up at the clock on the wall. The second hand ticks from 6:59 to 7:00, and the bell on the door jingles, immediately.

Jumin Han enters wearing his usual pin-striped shirt under a charcoal suit. His gray eyes are sharper than steel, and his black hair messier than usual. He tugs at his shirt sleeves as he stalks directly to the counter.

“Where is your brother?” Jumin demands of Saeran.

“I apologize, Mr. Han,” says Jaehee, standing tall at Saeran’s side. “The cafe has absolutely nothing to do with this, but Saeyoung refused to leave, even when I threatened…”

The door jingles again, cutting Jaehee off mid-sentence. A high-pitched ‘Yoohoo!’ sings through the cafe.

Jumin turns over his shoulder, takes one look at the newcomer’s short, pink bob and frilly lace skirt before turning back to Jaehee and Saeran.

“I assume Saeyoung’s hiding in the back?” asks Jumin.

“He’s not hiding,” says MC, giggling behind her hand. Jumin narrows his eyes as he does a sweep of the restaurant, eyes stopping on Jaehee, Saeran, MC, and then…

“Hiya Juju,” says Luciel, smiling brightly. The pink bob hangs into his golden eyes, and his outfit is a lacy aqua skirt with a low-cut, silk blouse on top. He flutters his lashes at Jumin.

“God, I love you in that skirt,” says MC, causing everyone present glance out of the side of their eye.

“Where’s Elizabeth the 3rd?” asks Jumin.

“Oh stop, she’s fine, I would never hurt Elly!”

“That’s not her name,” says Jumin.

“Come on, let’s go chat, hmm? Just for a second? You said one minute in exchange for the beautiful Elly…”

“I could have come in here with a whole squadron of security guards…”

“But you didn’t, because you trust me, now c’mon…” says Luciel, tugging on Jumin’s wrist.

“I don’t trust you,” says Jumin, as Luciel leads him to the far corner of the cafe, away from the counter. It’s as private as possible in the cozy cafe.

MC leans her elbows on the counter, and stares after Luciel and Jumin. Saeran waves a hand in front of her face, but her gaze remains glassy and distant.

“Hmm?” she hums, several seconds after the fact.

“You’re staring,” says Saeran.

“Well, yeah, don’t you think Saeyoung looks cute?” asks MC.

Saeran cocks an eyebrow as he turns his head, staring where Luciel and Jumin are sitting at a small, circular table. Jumin sits rigid, an unreadable expression on his face. Luciel perches on his knees in his chair, leaning onto the table. The pose would be obscene if Luciel had a large chest. It’s a little obscene even considering his flat chest. Saeran squints, as though he could maybe catch a glimpse if only…

MC clears her throat. Saeran blushes as he turns back to look at her.

“You were staring,” she whispers, loudly. “You mind if I go make sure Elly’s okay? You can take care of any customers?”

Saeran nods as she walks into the backroom. He suspects his cheeks are pink.

Luciel looks nice in his clothes and wig. Cute, even. Does that mean Saeran would look nice in women’s clothing? Maybe a short black skirt and a tight top. Some fishnets. Tall, black boots. Saeran shakes his head, violently. What the hell was he thinking?

* * *

“This is a strange way to turn in your resignation,” says Jumin. His posture is so straight, Saeyoung begins imagining how many books he could balance on Jumin’s head without them falling.

“I’m not resigning, silly, I’m trying to help you,” says Saeyoung. He’s already leaning over the table, but he leans over even further. “It’s about Zen.”

“What about him?” asks Jumin, stone faced.

“Do you like Zen?”

“I like Zen as a client, and a fellow RFA member, his acting is getting better, and…”

“Yeah, but do you _like_ Zen? When you mentioned liking someone the other day, I didn’t realize at the time…”

“I have experience charming people to seal business deals, and the stream of opportunistic women attempting to lure me into a relationship never ends, to the point where I’m not interested in any of them…”

“Hey, men can be golddiggers too,” says Saeyoung.

“I meant more that I am giving up on opportunistic people, in general, the fact that Zen is a man is of little importance, I am attracted to his personality…”

“Really? You mean, the one where he just stares at himself for hours at a time, and talks about himself, and how great he is, and works himself to death to better his career, and drinks, and smokes, and hates…well, you, I think…”

“Zen refuses all monetary assistance from me,” says Jumin, staring down at his hands resting on the table. “I get a cut from all of his earnings, as his manager. I don’t need the money, but he insists. I don’t mind him talking about himself so much now that his health, looks, and career are pertinent to my interests as his managing agent. And the fact that Zen dislikes me, well, he tends to tell me things bluntly, the way no one else in my life would dare…”

“Yeah, but I don’t think Zen is a tsundere, I think he just legitimately doesn’t like spoiled rich guys. No offense…”

“None taken,” says Jumin, sparing a glance toward the counter.

Saeyoung follows his gaze, and watches as Saeran addresses a small line of customers. Jaehee is busy making drinks, and MC is missing.

“It’s good to see that Jaehee is doing well,” says Jumin.

“Really? I was worried that if Zen rejected you, you would go insane again, like you did when Jaehee quit to start this place…”

“I learned a lot that day,” says Jumin.

“You learned that you can’t drive? Your life flashed before your eyes, and you almost died, and now you realized the true meaning of Christmas?”

“You’re not funny,” says Jumin, his flat stare directed at Saeyoung. “I learned to examine my feelings about people, before it comes to the point of losing them. I never voiced how much I appreciated Jaehee--until she was gone, and I don’t want to make the same mistake with Zen.”

“I really need to ask, you’re sure this isn’t just, admiration for Zen? I mean, do you really mean that you are attracted to Zen, as a man? You want _that_ kind of relationship?”

Jumin shrugs, barely detectable. “I questioned the same thing myself, but when I got the opportunity to kiss him, I liked it. I think I want to kiss him again. The only thing holding me back is the fear of losing him, the way I lost Jaehee.”

“You won’t lose him, he’ll stay in the RFA, even if it’s awkward for a while…”

“He’s avoiding me right now,” says Jumin. “I’ve been working overtime to get him some television auditions in the hopes that such an opportunity will convince him to take my calls.”

“You just need a place to run into each other, and get past this small hiccup,” says Saeyoung. He sinks back down into his chair, sitting almost like a normal person. A finger comes up and twirls the pink hair of his wig.

“Elizabeth the 3rd is really here, correct?” asks Jumin.

“I’ve GOT IT,” says Saeyoung, standing up so quickly the chair almost falls behind him. “I’ll just throw a party! And make everyone come!”

“I can’t, I’m very busy,” says Jumin.

“It’s an engagement party,” says Saeyoung. “For me, and MC, I’m proposing to her.”

“You…are going to do this properly, I hope?”

“Of course!”

“You’re not wearing that, are you?”

“Why, what’s wrong with it?” asks Saeyoung, taking his skirt in either hand, and pulling it out as though about to curtsy.

“I’ll get on the messenger and tell everyone to come to my place tonight, there’s no way Zen wouldn’t come if everyone was there, and it’s for such an important occasion and all…”

“I will attend, but I can’t promise that speaking with Zen will do any good,” says Jumin, standing up and adjusting his suit jacket. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a full day of meetings ahead, and I absolutely must have Elizabeth the 3rd back this instant.”

“You got it,” says Saeyoung, before sticking two fingers in his mouth and giving a piercing whistle. “MC!”

MC is quick to come out of the backroom, holding Elizabeth the 3rd like a giant, fluffy baby.

“What are you doing to Elizabeth the 3rd? She doesn’t like to be held like that, she is a full grown lady,” says Jumin, reaching out his hands.

Jumin grabs Elizabeth and holds her close to his body, one arm under her, and the other stroking her hair. She purrs loudly and closes her eyes, nuzzling into Jumin’s suit jacket, and leaving a trail of white fur.

“Sorry to make you worry, we took such good care of her, though,” says MC. “She’s welcome to visit any time!”

“She is only allowed on social visits if I am there to chaperone,” says Jumin. “You’re incredibly lucky I’m in a strange mood of late, otherwise I’d have you all in court for this stunt.”

“You always say that,” says MC, grinning at Jumin.

“I’ll be leaving,” says Jumin, adjusting Elizabeth under his arm. “See you tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?” asks MC.

“See you tonight, Mista Boss Man Director Man,” says Saeyoung, fluttering his eyelashes as Jumin lift up a hand to catch Jaehee’s attention. He offers a curt wave, and walks out of the cafe.

“Saeyoung, what’s happening tonight?” asks MC.

“I’m throwing a party tonight,” says Saeyoung.

“Excuse me?” asks MC.

“Don’t worry, you’re invited,” says Saeyoung.

“Well, I assumed, it’s at our house…”

Jaehee serves the last customer in line before walking to join Saeyoung and MC. Saeran is close behind, looking slightly less sulky than usual. Maybe it’s the red hair that makes him look less gloomy.

“Party tonight, tell your friends, BYOHBC…”

“Are you going to change out of that for the party?” asks Saeran.

“Gosh, first Jumin, now you, everyone’s dying to get me out of this dress,” says Saeyoung, making kissy lips.

“Idiot,” says Saeran.

“I’d like to get you out of that dress,” says MC, waggling her eyebrows.

“You guys just can’t wait to see what’s underneath here,” says Saeyoung, before lifting up the aqua skirt and revealing a pair of pink, satin panties with black lace accents. Even with his best attempts to tuck, there is an obvious bulge.

MC whistles. Saeran stares. Jaehee yells.

“Saeyoung, get out of my place of business this instance, or I’m phoning in a complaint about a flasher…”

“Wait, are those my panties?!” asks MC.

“Ack, sorry Jaehee,” says Saeyoung, adjusting his skirt and giving a defiant pout.

“Are you wearing my bra, too?” asks MC, reaching for the neckline of Saeyoung’s blouse, and pulling it down, before he can react. His matching pink and black lace bra is revealed, stretched over his chest. Saeyoung quickly yanks his shirt back into place.

“MADAM!” says Saeyoung, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jaehee, you call me in for flashing, call her in for molestation…”

“I’m about to ban you both from this cafe if you don’t get out of here…”

“I’m going, I’m going,” says Saeyoung, scurrying toward the door. “Have fun at work! See you guys tonight! Don’t forget! Important party! RSVP!”

* * *

Saeran takes a long sip of water. He sits away from the crowd in the house, wearing his cream colored sweater with the argyle print across the chest, over his favorite red shirt. Part of him wants everyone to leave and restore the house back to normal. Another part aches that he feels so left out.

Leave it to Luciel to throw an entire party just to force his friends to talk.

In the months since the hospital, Saeran has grown close with all of the members. But at this huge meeting, he once again feels like an interloper.

Luciel laughs louder than usual, always smiling, always dashing about, entertaining guests.

“So, who do you think was the one rushing?” asks Jaehee. Saeran hadn’t realized she was walking up behind the couch, a steaming mug held between her two hands. Her hair is pulled back into a short ponytail and she’s wearing a jacket over a short skirt, more akin to her times at C&R than her dresses at the cafe.

“Rushing?” asks Saeran.

“Is MC desperate to get married? Or is Saeyoung the one wanting wedding bells?” asks Jaehee.

Saeran frowns, trying to make sense of the question. “Well, Luciel _does_ seem worried that MC will want to leave him, but she always says that’s not the case. I know MC told me she hopes they get married, one day.”

“How romantic,” says Jaehee.

“How is this romantic? Having a party at his house with a few friends,” says Zen. He’s wearing his white leather jacket over black pants, and holding a half empty beer. “If he really wanted to be romantic, he should have come to me first. I know a thing or two about romantic proposals.”

Saeran glances around the room, until he finds the figure he seeks. Jumin Han stands in the corner, his cell phone in one hand up to his ear, and a glass of wine in the other. If Zen and Jumin haven’t even spoken yet, why the talk of proposals?

Zen sniffs loudly, bringing his sleeve up to his nose. “Ugh, I feel like I’m having an allergy attack. That jerk didn’t bring his furball, did he?”

“Oh, Elizabeth the 3rd was here yesterday, but she’s gone now,” says Saeran.

Zen sneezes loudly, covering his face slightly too late. Jaehee stares questioningly at her coffee.

“Sorry, Jaehee, I don’t suppose anyone have any antihistamines?” asks Zen, fanning his face.

“You shouldn’t drink on antihistamines, it’s bad for your health, and your complexion,” says Jaehee, frowning at her mug. “I’m going to refresh my coffee, anyone need anything?”

“Don’t bother,” comes a droll voice from nearby. Saeran rolls his eyes as he recognizes the newcomer. “No one here knows how to make a decent cup of coffee.”

“Who invited you?” asks Saeran, turning up his nose. Vanderwood shrugs out of his jacket, revealing a tailored lavender shirt underneath.

“I was in town,” says Vanderwood.

“I can assure you, I know how to make good coffee, and I always bring my own supplies,” says Jaehee, her tone all business.

“Oh? That’s interesting,” says Vanderwood, setting down his jacket and gesturing toward the kitchen. “Show me?”

Zen sneezes even louder, and holds his forehead. “Ugh, I’m going to get a sinus headache, I need to wash my face and hands…” He mumbles to himself as he walks away in the direction of the bathroom.

Jumin Han approaches, wine glass still in hand, though his cell phone is gone. “Where was Zen going?”

“Bathroom,” says Saeran.

“Ah, excellent,” says Jumin, taking a step to the side and starting to walk toward the hallway. Saeran stops him with a hand on the arm.

“Uh, okay, that’s creepy, and weird, don’t follow him to the bathroom,” says Saeran. “Just, wait for him to come out, then you can talk to him. You don’t want to keep weirding him out.”

Jumin’s gray eyes narrow as he considers the words. “Perhaps,” he says eventually, bringing his glass to his lips. He takes a long sip as he walks in the direction of the kitchen.

An average guy with short brown hair comes jogging up, tugging at the sleeve of Saeran’s sweater.

“Hey, Seven, you know what would be funny?” asks the guy.

Saeran raises an eyebrow. “Are you confusing me with my brother?”

“Oh! Sorry! Seven has a brother?! Really?! Wow!”

“Who are you?” asks Saeran.

“Tom!”

“Tom?”

“Tom! Seven’s friend!”

“My brother’s never mentioned you,” says Saeran.

“Then we’re equal, he never told me he had a brother, and he never told you he had a friend…”

“How exactly are you guys friends?” asks Saeran.

“We buy fish shaped bread from the same vendor! We run into each other. Oh, one time, he almost got me Echo Girl’s autograph.”

“Almost?”

“Tom! You met my brother,” says Luciel, bounding over to the group. His words tumble out, as though he can’t speak fast enough, and the smile on his face is manic.

“Yeah! He seems cool! You guys look alike!” says Tom.

“We’re twins,” says Saeran.

“Hey Seven,” says Yoosung, joining the group with a plate full of carrot sticks and broccoli. “What’s up with the refreshments, there’s no Honey Buddah Chips at all!”

“I said on the messenger invite, BYOHBC.”

“I thought that was a typo, and brought some beer,” says Yoosung.

“BYOHBC--bring your own Honey Buddah Chips. I’m not sharing mine, you heathens don’t appreciate them the way I do…”

“You have a literal room full of boxes of them,” says Yoosung.

“Ah, _had_ , you see, I _had_ a room full of them, but, alas, the great Potato Chip Blight, it hit hard on all of us, I lost half my crop, and the other half had to be sold off to keep my house…”

“But…how?! I mean, are you serious? You have a really good job, and if you needed cash, couldn’t you just sell a car?” asks Yoosung, scratching his fluffy blond hair.

“Sell my…sell one of my _babies_ , are you a monster?!”

“He’s just stingy with the chips,” says MC, walking up behind Luciel, mouth full of carrot stick. The pink dress she’s wearing is new--Saeran’s never seen it before. The sleeves puff out, and the waist hugs tight. She looks like a dream in pink satin.

“Oh good, you’re here, that reminds me,” says Luciel, before taking a big step up onto the couch in the main area. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “OKAY EVERYBODY HOLD UP I GOTTA DO THIS.”

Saeran glances around the room at all of the members of the RFA, and the other guests. Everyone looks calm, as though this was expected. But, wasn’t it just a party?

“Here we go,” says Yoosung, sidling up next to Saeran. “Are you okay with this?”

“Okay with what?” asks Saeran.

“ALRIGHT, so, as everyone here knows, I’m blessed to have such an amazing family. I consider all the members of the RFA, and my friends, part of my family, but having my twin brother back with me has been the best thing to ever happen…”

Saeran ducks his head. He wants to run. _Fuck_. Yoosung knew this was going to happen? Saeran glares at Yoosung out of the corner of his eye. Why does he look so concerned?

“…and best of all, MC,” says Luciel, pointing down from his perch on the sofa, “this beautiful woman is the reason I have all these things in my life. She saved me from a hopeless situation, and filled my life to overflowing with love and happiness. Nothing I have would be possible if not for her love and support. And that’s why…”

Luciel pauses in his speech, and brings up his phone. He frowns at the screen. It continues for several seconds until everyone begins to look around the room, confused.

“Sorry, hold up, small, uh, glitch in the matrix, and…”

The lights go out, and everyone lets out a collective gasp.

“Ack, sorry, bear with it, one second, and…”

Tiny white lights appear on every surface in the room. Constellations, planets, and even shooting stars, begin to rotate slowly around the room, bringing a small glow to the otherwise stark darkness.

“MC, it’s not the space station, but…”

A loud sobbing shriek is audible through the dark room. Luciel reappears on his knee beside MC, his phone held flat in his hand, illuminating a small ring-sized box.

MC answers something. There’s tons of clapping and laughing. Luciel has tears in his eyes, and has to take off his glasses to wipe his hoodie sleeve across his face.

Goddammit.

Everyone lines up to take a turn hugging the happy couple.

“We need a picture, right now! Come on, hey, Vanderwood, take a picture of the RFA,” says Luciel.

“I can do it!” says Tom.

“Vanderwood, don’t let Tom do it, he’s a worse photographer than Jumin…”

“I take offense,” says Jumin.

Saeran stares away, staying close to the wall. He clings to the shadows once the lights return.

She wasn’t his—she never had been. But now there was no way she ever _would_ be, either. It hurts as bad as learning that Magenta was never real.

“Are you okay?” asks Yoosung.

“Yeah. Fine,” says Saeran.

“Saeran! You get in the picture, too, you’re part of the RFA!” says Luciel. His smile is infuriating.

“You should be in it,” says Yoosung, putting a hand on Saeran’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

“I’m fine,” snaps Saeran. He walks over to the couch. Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee are standing up behind the couch. Saeran attempts to join them, but Luciel grabs his arm.

“Hey! On the couch, with us! You’re my brother, you’re part of this family!”

“I have to?” asks Saeran, before falling onto the couch. He slouches over, not bothering to force a smile. He can’t look to his left. He doesn’t want to see Luciel, with his cheesy grin, and his arm around MC.

“Okay, I’m taking the picture,” says Vanderwood.

“That’s not how you do it, say _cheese_ ,” says Luciel.

“Cheese,” says Vanderwood.

“No, you…dammit, Vanderwood, just, take it again, make sure it’s good, everybody _say cheese_!”

Flash lights. People moving. Everything is background noise.

“That was so cool with the lights!” says Tom, crowding around MC and Luciel, seated on the couch. Luciel’s arm is around MC, pulling her close. Her cheeks are flushed as pink as her dress, and her eyes shine.

“I can do it again, watch,” says Luciel. He pulls out his phone and presses a button before the lights flicker, and the starlight returns.

Saeran’s stomach lurches. He steps away from the group, and heads straight for the hallway—the safety of his room. He passes the open door to Luciel and MC’s room, and pauses just long enough to slam it shut.

The darkness for Luciel’s display includes the entire house, and Saeran’s thankful. It hides him.

“Wait.”

Yoosung jogs down the hall. “Saeran, wait.”

“Why?”

“I can tell you’re upset,” says Yoosung. “It’s MC, or it’s Seven, and either way, I’m here. Did Seven not mention to you that it was an engagement party? I thought he put it on the messenger…”

“I forget to check it…”

“Oh, well...this must be a surprise then..”

“You have no idea,” says Saeran.

“Seven won’t make you leave, even if they’re married,” says Yoosung. Saeran stares at his bedroom door, unmoving. “You don’t have to worry about being tossed aside. I know he’d want you around, no matter what.”

“I’m not worried about Luciel,” says Saeran.

“Wait…” Yoosung pauses, forehead creasing, “I thought you said your feelings for MC had faded?”

“I lied,” says Saeran.

“But…”

“I like MC,” says Saeran. “And I can’t watch her marry my brother. I don’t want to hate him as much, but I can’t stop this selfish feeling. I want MC for myself.”

“That’s…umm…you know, this is way outside of my dating level of expertise…”

“Get out,” says Saeran, rubbing his face before adding, “please.”

Yoosung sighs, already walking back into the hallway. The moment he disappears Saeran hears another voice.

“Yoosung?” asks MC.

“Hey, don’t go in there,” says Yoosung.

“Saeran ran off after the picture, I was worried…”

“He just chased me out of his room, so maybe he just needs some time,” says Yoosung.

“Saeran?” says MC, knocking on the door. “Hey, Saeran, I’m coming in, whether you like it or not…”

Saeran groans, and puts his back against the wall in his bedroom. He’s staring at the ceiling when MC barges into his room. Yoosung hovers in the hallway, not coming into the room, but not leaving, either.

“You just decide to not answer me? You thought I’d stand for that,” says MC, grinning as she walks into the room. Saeran’s cold glare causes her smile to fall. “I’m sorry. Saeyoung is kind of spontaneous, that’s why he didn’t warn you in advance. And you don’t have to worry. I’m not trying to come between you and Saeyoung. Don’t think of it like losing a brother, think of it as gaining a sister.”

Saeran walked over to the door, and slammed it in Yoosung’s face. MC jumps at the sudden, loud noise, and Saeran pushes her shoulder until she’s backed against the closed door. “You’re so stupid.”

“Huh?” asks MC, eyes darting around the room. “Are you okay, Saeran?”

“I’m not upset because you’re coming between me and my brother, I’m upset because my _brother_ is coming between **me** and **you** ,” says Saeran. MC tilts her head, confusion creasing her brow. Saeran makes an irritated noise before leaning in. Saeran kisses MC, fully on the lips, ignoring her surprised squeak.

Saeran presses his body into MC’s, craning his neck to keep their mouths connected. She doesn’t kiss back—nor does she pull away. Saeran puts a hand on her hip, and squeezes. When the kiss breaks, he presses his forehead into hers. “I have never, once, thought of you as a sister.”

“I love Saeyoung,” says MC, shaking her head. “I care about you, very much, but I am deeply in love with your brother--he just _proposed_. I’m loyal to him, no matter my feelings for you.”

A soft knock on the door.

Saeran reaches behind MC, and opens the door.

“Uh, you two okay in here?” asks Yoosung, his smile born of nerves.

“I’m sleeping at your place, tonight,” says Saeran.

“Y-you are?” asks Yoosung.

“Yes, and we’re leaving,” says Saeran.

“But, the party, and…”

Saeran walks down the hall, not bothering to grab his jacket. It’s chilly outside--he’ll regret it. But he needs out. Now.

He avoids the group near the couches, walks to the front door, and bumps directly into Zen.

“Sorry,” mumbles Saeran, just as Yoosung catches up and knocks into his back.

Jumin raises a single dark eyebrow, and Zen is blushing so deeply his cheeks match his red eyes.

“Uh, something came up, suddenly,” says Yoosung, wringing his hands together, “so um, we are going to…head out…everything, okay?”

“Fine, just go,” says Zen, taking a step away from Jumin, clearing the path to the door. “Oh, and congrats.”

Saeran’s head whips around so fast he hears it crack. “Congrats? For what?”

“Your brother and MC?” asks Zen.

Saeran hisses like a cat, and flings the door open. Zen takes a few steps back, covering another sneeze.

“Sorry, um, big night, sorry…” Yoosung apologizes, again and again, as he rushes after Saeran. The door slams behind them, leaving them alone on the dark yard. “Are you sure about this? I mean, maybe we can just hang out until it’s empty, you can talk to Seven, and MC, and…”

“I don’t want to talk to either of them,” says Saeran. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcript]]

ZEN: Hey Jaehee

_Zen’s smiling emote._

ZEN: Who was that lady you were talking with at the party?

ZEN: She was kinda cute

_ZEN’s winky emote._

Jaehee Kang: That was Vanderwood.

ZEN: Seven’s maid was at the party? She looked different

Jaehee Kang: Well, she’s a man. And not a maid.

Jaehee Kang: I was happy to see you and Mr. Han back on speaking terms.

ZEN: That jerk lacks common sense sometimes. But he has good connections so he’s a great manager.

Jaehee Kang: Did you happen to see Yoosung leave the party?

ZEN: Oh yeah, he left with Saeran.

Jaehee Kang: With Saeran?

_Jaehee Kang’s confused emote._

ZEN: Yeah, they looked like they were in a hurry.

Jaehee Kang: I was hoping to discuss some venues for the party with Yoosung.

ZEN: Knowing those two, probably some kinda LOLOL tournament

Jaehee Kang: You could be right.

Jaehee Kang: I do hope Yoosung stops playing games long enough to work things out with his girlfriend. They make a cute couple.

ZEN: I can’t believe everyone’s going to have a date except us

Jaehee Kang: Don’t count me out so soon.

_Jaehee Kang’s sparkle eye emote._

_ZEN’s surprised emote._

Jaehee Kang: Vanderwood just sent me the photo from the party. It’s a great picture. I think I will have to purchase a nice frame. I can display it at the cafe.

Jaehee Kang: I’ll put it right next to my photograph that V gifted me.

ZEN: If you’d like, I can get you one of my headshots and sign it for the wall

_ZEN’s winky emote._

Jaehee Kang: I find it’s best to keep your pictures on display in the back room, to avoid distracting us from working.

ZEN: …you have pictures of me in the back room? For real?

Jaehee Kang: Look at the time, early morning, goodnight Zen

_**Jaehee Kang has logged out of the chatroom.** _

_ZEN’s confused emote._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter everyone has to start figuring out how to fix this, and there's smut, though maybe not what you're hoping. This chatroom was hard since it ended so serious and I couldn't make it too funny, but having it be all plot movement was boring and blah.


	12. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung processes the new information, and prepares to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ;) ALMOST FORGOT: [This amazing piece of artwork](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4611ef812c95c253f35481dcfd68018e/tumblr_onphn40SHJ1w2piazo1_1280.jpg) is a scene from last chapter, and it's by the very, very talented [unknown-saeranchoi](https://unknown-saeranchoi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and she is an amazing artist thank you so much for this beautiful, beautiful gift <3

Tiny, sniffling noises float into the hallway. Like a wounded chipmunk. A sound that sends Saeyoung into a frenzy. He rushes into the bedroom.

MC sits at the end of their bed in her pink dress, facing away from the door.

“MC! You’re crying?”

MC wipes her face before turning a smile back at Saeyoung. “Sorry, just an emotional night,” she says. Her smile is tremulous, and her cheeks wet. “I’ll be out in a minute. I don’t wanna ruin the party.”

“Just rest here, babe,” says Saeyoung, walking back out into the main area. He scans the crowd, noting the glaring absence of his brother and Yoosung.

“Trouble?” asks Jumin, appearing at Saeyoung’s elbow, an empty wine glass in hand.

“Party’s over,” says Saeyoung. “Sorry to end it so short, but MC…isn’t feeling well.”

“Is her sudden illness at all connected with Saeran and Yoosung storming out of here?” asks Jumin.

Saeyoung adjusts his glasses on his nose, thinking. MC is crying; his insensitive brother runs away. No way it’s not connected.

During the photo, Saeran had looked gloomy, but Saeyoung was accustomed to seeing his brother mope through social situations. Where had it gone wrong?

“Jumin, make everyone leave,” says Saeyoung, his voice quiet. Jumin remains standing still, poised with glass in hand. “I’m serious. Oh, and don’t forget the second part of our plan.”

“Tomorrow,” says Jumin, nodding before he walks away. Saeyoung hears him speaking in the other room, his voice always formal and commanding. The words mix into a strange jumble in his mind. What is wrong with MC?

People begin to file out of the house, immediately. Saeyoung watches from the hallway, waving off the kind ‘congratulations’ being offered, and nodding to the ‘get well soon’ sentiments.

“May I offer you a ride home?” asks Jumin of Zen, the last two to leave.

Zen nods, eyes never leaving Jumin’s as he holds the door open.

“Goodnight, Saeyoung,” says Jumin, stalling at the door. “Congratulations on your engagement…and thank you.” The last part is almost a whisper.

Saeyoung arms the bunker’s security systems before returning to the doorway of his shared bedroom. The pitiful crying noises persist. He wants to walk inside but feels frozen in place.

MC regrets it. She doesn’t really want to marry him. He put her on the spot, and she agreed, and less than thirty minutes later she’s beside herself with grief.

She’s going to leave. She doesn’t want to be with him.

It’s best for her, to be away from someone with a past like his. If he loves her enough, he would let her go. Saeyoung takes a deep breath and walks into the bedroom.

“MC?”

A loud hiccup.

“Hey, don’t cry,” says Saeyoung, walking slowly to the opposite side of the bed. He carefully sits down on the bed, beside her, keeping a respectable distance.

“Saeyoung,” sobs MC, falling into him. Awkward limbs wrap around Saeyoung’s neck, and she buries her face into his shoulder. MC sniffs loudly.

“Whatever’s wrong, it’s alright, you can tell me, and we can work it out,” says Saeyoung, bringing a hand up to gently rub MC’s back, hands pushing into her long hair.

“Saeran…” she starts, before breaking into a squeaking sob.

Saeyoung’s blood froze “What happened with Saeran? You can tell me.”

“He kissed me,” says MC, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Saeyoung can feel her body quivering, though she cries silently.

“He was that bad, huh?” asks Saeyoung.

“I’m not joking around,” said MC, sniveling again. “He said that he likes me, and can’t stand to see me and you together. And then he took off—supposedly he’s sleeping at Yoosung’s.”

Saeyoung continued to rub circles with his palm against MC’s back, but he no longer felt like he was even in their bedroom. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for MC and Saeran, but he hadn’t seen this possibility.

“You don’t need to cry about this, don’t worry, just get some rest, and I can make all of this alright in the morning…”

“What am I supposed to do? I love you, Saeyoung, but I know how much you love your brother. I can’t come between you two, I can’t, and...”

“Hush,” says Saeyoung, lips buried into MC’s hair, “give him some space, and we can deal with this in the morning.”

* * *

Sun brightens up the windows. Saeyoung found maybe a half hour’s rest the entire night. A singular need possesses him, refusing to relent.

Saeyoung rolls over into where MC lies on her side with her back facing him. She’s a vision in a thin night camisole and a pair of pink panties. He presses a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder.

She stirs slightly, and Saeyoung repeats the gesture, kissing in the same spot. A warm hand travels up the curve of her thigh and continues up the side of her body, following every dip and swell.

“Morning,” whispers Saeyoung against MC’s skin. He can feel her sleepy chuckle under his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Drained,” says MC, sighing. “We’re going to have to deal with this situation today, and I just…”

“Shhhh,” Saeyoung resumes kissing along MC’s shoulder. He hooks a finger under the strap of her nightie and pulls it down her shoulder, out of the way. “We can deal with that later. Right now, I wanna do something different.”

“Oh yeah?” asks MC, breath hitching as Saeyoung’s hand slides into the small of her back.

“There’s something I want to do to you,” says Saeyoung, tongue flicking out to taste MC’s skin. “May I?”

“Depends on what exactly you’re asking for,” says MC. She tries to look over her shoulder, but Saeyoung pushes his weight into her back to keep her facing away. His teeth graze lightly over her skin before he sucks firmly, drawing out a gasp.

“Let me mark you…” he punctuates the sentence with the lightest nip of his teeth.

“I have to fill in at work today,” says MC, giggling. “I can’t go in covered in hickeys, Jaehee will frown at me, and…”

“Please,” says Saeyoung, moving his mouth further into the crook of MC’s neck and repeating the gesture. She makes the same gasping noise, pushing her hips back into the curve of his body.

Saeyoung grips her hips and rubs his already straining cock against her clothed ass. He rocks forward until the force is bruising, and MC lets out a soft moan. The noise prompts him to clamp down his teeth on the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Saeyoung!”

An audible _pop_ sounds through their bedroom when Saeyoung pulls his lips off of MC’s flesh. Soft, pink marks bloom on her body, with a promise that they will blossom into something much darker. Temporary. Proof that she was his—at least, for a little while.

“Let me leave evidence on you, MC,” says Saeyoung, hands hooking beneath the hem of MC’s cami and pulling it up. It takes some maneuvering, and help from MC, but soon the garment sails through the air, out of the way. “I want you to remember that you were mine.”

“I’ll always _be_ yours, Saeyoung,” says MC, arms coming up to cover her naked chest. “We’re going to get married. Or did you already forget?”

Saeyoung hums, ignoring the statement. He won’t keep her to the agreement. MC had accepted his proposal before she knew about the extending circumstances. Namely, Saeran’s affections. She had cried herself to sleep. That had to mean that there was something there. Saeyoung couldn’t deny MC, or Saeran, anything they wanted.

But he could still have MC, all to himself, one last time.

MC turns her head, and Saeyoung presses gentle kisses along the side of her face. He ignores the taste of salt. Doesn’t want to think about dried tears. He gently pushes on her shoulder until she adjusts her body to lie flat on her back beside him, down to only her soft pink panties.

Saeyoung looks up and down her body. The view is blurry without his glasses, but he uses his hands and memories to fill in the blanks. He can feel every dip and rise of her breathing, the softness of her stomach and sides, and the full swell of her breasts. He grabs a handful, squeezing until she squirms.

She’s so warm in the morning. She’s always warm. Saeyoung pushes up on his elbow and stares. She smiles up at him, staring up through a thick fringe of bangs and lowered lashes.

“You’re energetic this morning,” says MC.

Saeyoung grabs a handful of one breast and leans in, licking and sucking on the other. He squeezes, kneading into the soft flesh while leaving her nipple in a wet, pink peak. He kisses a dark mark into the creamy flesh.

MC hisses, unable to pull away with Saeyoung’s weight on her hips. Her mouth hangs open as she watches. “You’re going to leave marks all over me?”

“That’s the plan,” says Saeyoung, biting down over the mark, hard enough that MC yelps. “Sorry…”

“Don’t stop,” sighs MC. “You know I like it when it hurts…”

“But I want you to feel good,” purrs Saeyoung, his hand leaving MC’s breast and moving downward. Nimble fingertips lightly graze over the flushed skin of her stomach, before his hand slides down the front of her panties. Using two fingers, he rubs down over the seam of her lips.

MC’s hips buck up to meet his fingers, but Saeyoung pauses. He waits until MC is still before resuming the soft, teasing strokes along her mound. He can already feel the wetness smearing across her lips. She groans when he finally dips two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly.

Soft, breathing and wet noises fill the bedroom. Music to Saeyoung’s ears. He slides his two fingers in and out, pausing to smear her own wetness across her slit. When his fingers slide back inside, his thumb is able to rub her clit with smooth, circling motions.

Saeyoung leans in, smirking when MC automatically spreads her legs for him. She’s pink and open, glistening folds tantalizing him. With two fingers buried inside, Saeyoung leans forward and swipes his tongue across her clit.

“Yesss…” MC’s soft hiss is all the praise he needs. Saeyoung’s fingers push in and out while his tongue focuses on small, focused movements. MC’s hips gyrate to meet his fingers, throwing off his rhythm slightly. Saeyoung responds by turning his head and sinking his teeth into a milky thigh.

“Hey!”

“Keep your hips down,” says Saeyoung, smirking up at MC’s scowl before flicking his tongue out again. “You taste so good, babe.”

MC melts back into the mattress. Her hips make small movements she is helpless to prevent. Her breathing picks up in time with the rolling of her hips. The clues Saeyoung recognizes as the approach of MC’s climax.

“Arrrrgh why!” MC sits up and glares down at Saeyoung as he sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth, and sucking his fingers clean. The last part transforms MC’s angry pout into something much more wanton.

“I’m not done, yet,” says Saeyoung. “Turn over.”

MC obeys the command, flipping onto her hands and knees just in time for Saeyoung to smack his hand across her asscheek. She howls at the sharp sting.

“Warn a girl!”

“Sorry,” says Saeyoung, sounding exactly not sorry. He gently caresses the already pink outline of his open palm against her tender flesh. Saeyoung takes one cheek in each hand, spreads MC wide, and leans in to drag his tongue slowly up her slit. He doesn’t stop until he feels the grooved texture of her hole.

MC releases her sluttiest moan when Saeyoung pulls away, still holding her spread, and walks closer on his knees until he’s lined up with her wet opening. He rocks his hips forward, letting his cock part her lips, getting soaked with her wetness in the process. He pauses with each backward movement, adjusting, but not entering, until MC shoves her hips back in frustration.

“What do you want,” asks Saeyoung. The rush of holding MC at his mercy is equal to his intense need to give into her demands.

“You,” says MC through her panting breaths, “you inside of me, now.”

Saeyoung buries himself to the hilt in one forceful push. He splits her open and holds himself deep inside. She surrounds him, smoldering heat and luscious folds. She’s squeezing him, clenching down and moaning.

“You’re so good…” whispers Saeyoung, draping himself over MC while grinding his hips in deeper. “So good to me.”

“Need you,” says MC, rocking her entire body back onto Saeyoung’s cock. She only stops when his teeth sink into the back of her shoulder and clamp down. Then, he’s moving.

Saeyoung fucks her like it’s the last time. Like she might vanish if his bruising grip on her hips lessens. He holds her in place, staring at the bright red teeth marks on her shoulder, fucking her out, hard.

“You’re mine,” says Saeyoung, his voice tight and raw, “right now, you’re all mine…”

MC moans her approval, even when Saeyoung’s hips snap and their skin meets in loud, wet smacking noises. Even when her moans are broken with each punishing thrust. Saeyoung can hear her teeth _clack_ together after a particularly violent assault.

Saeyoung pushes deeper, even when MC’s hands flail at the bedsheets and she whimpers and pulls away. Saeyoung holds her steady and continues to piston deeper and harder. He needs her to feel this for days. Feel him. Remember.

The thought sends Saeyoung careening over the edge. Her grunts as he fills MC to overflowing, fucking through his climax. Marking her even on the inside.

“Touch yourself,” says Saeyoung, his voice so raw and broken he barely recognizes it. His grip lessens on MC’s hips, but he remains inside, slowly softening.

MC is quick to reach a hand down beneath her, lowering to her elbow to stabilize herself. Saeyoung cannot see her fingers, but he feels the rhythmic tightening of her inner walls around him, milking out the last drops of his come.

She’s not far, grunting and whimpering. Saeyoung leans down to mouth at her back. She’s sweaty, and warm, and tightening around him like a constrictor. The soft, huffing noises getting quicker and quicker.

“Are you going to come?” he asks, quietly. MC’s immediate _mmhmm_ is more of a whine than a proper answer. Saeyoung smirks as he brings his open palm down against the side of her ass, again.

MC comes with her usual reserve—which is to say none at all. She throws her head back, tossing her bangs out of her sweaty face, and groans. Her cunt squeezes so tightly Saeyoung’s softened cock is ejected, along with a long, drooling string of spunk.

He sits back on his heels and takes in the sight. His fiancee, quivering and sweaty, his come leaking from her well-used hole. His bites and handprints decorating her perfect body.

“So beautiful,” whispers Saeyoung, chuckling as he goes to lean back over MC only to have her collapse onto her stomach beneath him. She’s wrecked and Saeyoung loves it.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” asks MC, her voice obscured by her pillow.

“A little something to remember me by,” says Saeyoung, thumbing lightly at the bruise on her shoulder. “Evidence that you were mine…”

* * *

Saeran stares at the ground. There’ are huge bags under his eyes, and his contacts stick with each blink.

Yoosung’s sprawled out over the bed, snoring loudly, one hand hanging off the side of the tiny single bed. On the floor, his cell phone begins vibrating and blinking.

Saeran glances at the screen. He doesn’t care enough to snoop, but it’s just something to look at. Something to distract him. It’s Sumi calling. Saeran sighs and grabs the phone. He pulls it over, and grabs Yoosung’s dangling hand, using Yoosung’s finger to unlock the phone by touch recognition.

**Yoosung** : your smile reminds me of my cousin, Rika

**Yoosung** : She’s no longer with us, but she was so important to me.

**Yoosung** : If she was still around, I’d want you to meet her 8=D

**Sumi <3** : …okay

**Yoosung** : It’s a shame you can’t meet her.

 ---

**Yoosung** : I’ve been meaning to ask you, will you be my date to the RFA party next month?

**Sumi <3** : What kinda party is it?!

**Yoosung** : It’s a fancy dress party! I’m one of the organizers

**Yoosung** : There’s lots of famous people there and it’s all for charity

**Sumi <3** : OMG!!! You sound so important! It sounds like so much fun!!1!

**Yoosung** : RFA is Rika’s Fundraising Association!

**Yoosung** : It’s my cousin Rika’s legacy

**Sumi <3** : You talk about Rika a lot…

**Yoosung** : I know, because she’s so important to me

**Yoosung** : Having you at the party, would be like having you two together.

**Sumi <3** : Um, yeah, something came up. I can’t make it.

**Yoosung** : I didn’t tell you the date yet?

**Sumi <3** : Sorry.

 

Saeran facepalms as he reads the old text messages. It’s a miracle this chick is still even texting Yoosung at all.

 

**Sumi <3** : Hello, Yoosung :3 It’s been a couple days...

 

Saeran shrugs as he begins to type into the phone.

 

**Yoosung** : Sumi, I’ve been thinking so much about you.

**Yoosung** : I’m sorry I kept bringing up my cousin. I know that’s odd.

**Yoosung** : I just did not know the best way to explain how I feel about you.

**Yoosung** : The comparison only meant that you are extremely special to me.

**Yoosung** : Your friendship and beauty fill a void in my life that hasn’t been filled in a very long time.

**Yoosung** : Please, reconsider coming with me the party?

**Yoosung** : I would show you the best time.

**Yoosung** : —{—@

 

Saeran snickers to himself at the dorky emoji. At least it wasn’t the dick emoji again. Why was Yoosung even still using it?

Sumi’s answer is a string of sparkling eyed emojis and a large YES. Saeran smirks.

A loud knock on the door causes Yoosung to bolt upright in bed.

“Five more minutes…” mumbles Yoosung, drool falling out of the side of his mouth and blond hair sticking up in strange, asymmetrical spikes.

“It’s me.”

The voice on the other side of the door is Luciel’s.

“I need to talk to Saeran.”

Yoosung wipes his eyes, shaking his head. “Wha, Seven, this is Yoosung’s house, are you confused…” Yoosung’s eyes fly open and he stares at Saeran sitting on the floor.

“Um, Saeran, Seven’s here…”

“Yeah, I heard,” says Saeran. He sighs as he hands Yoosung back his cell phone. “You’re welcome. Don’t muck it up, idiot. And stop using the dick emoji.”

Yoosung splutters for a moment, trying to grab at his phone. “Uh, I figured it was better to just own it and continue to use it, make it my like, trademark…”

“That’s asinine,” says Saeran, running fingers through unruly red hair. He’s still wearing his cream sweater with its argyle print from the night before. Saeran sighs and opens the door.

Luciel stands in the doorway, Saeran’s exact height. He wears his usual hoodie over jeans, and his golden eyes are tinged with red.

“Come home,” says Luciel.

Saeran chuckles, staring down at his feet. “Unbelievable. Let me guess, once again, MC didn’t bother telling you what happened?”

“Oh, you mean about you kissing my fiancee, and confessing to her? Yeah, she mentioned it,” says Luciel.

Saeran glances up and meets Luciel’s stare. They both remain serious and intent as the silence stretches on.

“Just, come home,” says Luciel.

“Uh, do you guys, um, need some like, privacy, or…” Yoosung stops and gives a nervous grin.

“Oh, everything's fine, cutie!” says Luciel, walking to lightly _boop_ Yoosung on the tip of his nose with a single finger. “No problems, just peachy, but I’m taking my brother home, now. Thanks for giving him a place to clear his head.”

Saeran watches Luciel’s fake smile; his cheerful tone. The way he hugs Yoosung, and teases about LOLOL. As soon as they are down in the parking lot, things turn.

Luciel gets into the car and sits, stony and silent. His eyes are trained ahead. He doesn’t even turn when Saeran sits down and buckles his seatbelt. Luciel presses the ignition without a word. The car cranks up, and slides into drive.

Well, Saeran certainly won’t be the one to break. He hunches down in his seat, staring out the window.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asks Luciel, hands at ten-and-two on the steering wheel.

“Tell you what?” asks Saeran with a sneer. “That I wanted your girlfriend?”

“Would have been better than having me propose to her in front of you, and all of our friends,” says Luciel.

“ _Your_ friends,” says Saeran, “and it wouldn’t have mattered. I should have moved out when you guys told me to. I only stayed to be close to her.”

The engine growls as Luciel stomps on the pedal, causing the car to jump ahead. “Close to _her_ ,” he says, shaking his head. “I should have known…I mean, I thought…hoped...”

The words die on his tongue. There’s nothing but wind and engine for several moments. Saeran resumes looking at anything but Luciel.

“I know nothing happened,” says Luciel.

“Define nothing,” says Saeran.

“I know you didn’t fuck my fiance,” says Luciel.

“I never said I did,” says Saeran. “It was never more than kissing. But I did kiss her.”

“I know.”

“Not just last night, I kissed her before,” says Saeran.

“I know,” repeats Luciel. “I know, she told me, I trust her, I know.” His knuckles are white on the wheel.

“You don’t have to get all worked up about it,” says Saeran. “I already said I’ll leave.”

“I don’t want that,” says Luciel, shoving his glasses up his nose while steering one handed.

“I can’t do it, I can’t watch you with her anymore, there’s no way my feelings will vanish if I’m living with her, and…”

“Who said you need to have your feelings vanish.”

Saeran frowns and turns to judge Luciel’s expression. He doesn’t look like he’s joking. Far from it.

“Did…did she say something? Are you two…not really engaged?”

“Oh, we are, but I won’t hold her to it.”

“Um, that’s entirely what an engagement is, you’re engaged to be married, so it’s a promise, you hold someone to it.”

“She didn’t know, that you felt that way, now she does…”

“Is this her talking, or you?”

“Me,” says Luciel. “She was upset, but she cares about you, a lot. It broke her heart to think she was somehow breaking yours. You’re a good guy—you would be good to her. I’m unstable, and working with hackers, and agents, and I’m just…I’ll never be good enough for her. She’d be happier with you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re just going to abandon her?”

“Isn’t that what you want?!” Luciel’s voice is almost shrill.

Saeran stares down at his hands, fingers locked until his knuckles are pale. _Is_ it what he wants?

“I’d do anything to make my brother happy, even if it means…” Luciel’s voice breaks.

Luciel flattens his mouth into a straight line, eyes trained on the road. They’re almost to the bunker. Saeran sits in silence, avoiding looking at the tears on Luciel’s cheeks.

The second the engine quiets, Saeran’s out of the car. He stalks into the bunker, relieved the security devices don’t hassle him. Luciel walks in behind him, but Saeran heads straight for MC’s room. The door is open. Always open.

_Empty_.

“She’s at work, covering your shift,” says Luciel, close behind.

Saeran pauses, staring at the messy bedroom. The laptop is open; a familiar video paused on the screen. A pile of used tissues litter the nightstand which Saeran suspects are sad tissues—not happy ones.

“I forgot all about work…”

“Just, go relax, whatever, I have work to do, too…”

Saeran stares into the bedroom as Luciel walks away. Ugh. His brother’s upset face used to make him furious, but now he can’t help but feel responsible. He feels…bad? Guilty?

Saeran takes a deep breath and walks down the hall, determined to talk more with Luciel. To apologize. To explain the situation. Accept responsibility.

But Saeran stops short when he gets closer. Luciel’s shoulders shake. His head hangs low and he quietly cries over the keyboard. Probably bad for the electronics. Saeran walks back to his room instead. The sound of slow keystrokes follows him.

* * *

The hackers are back. Why are the hackers back? What are they even going after?! Nothing Saeyoung finds seems to be connected to any other attacks, as though several different people are being contracted by the same company to infiltrate the system while not actually _doing_ anything.

Testing it. Systematically. For weaknesses? Well, they won’t find any.

Saeyoung sniffs loudly, and wipes his nose on his hoodie sleeve, smudging his glasses in the process.

Well, maybe one weakness.

It’s difficult to code while crying.

All the fires are out for the moment, and Vanderwood had said the night before that there was nothing new on the radar about his sperm-donor. Maybe Saeran had the right idea. Saeyoung needs a break.

He pulls up his phone and checks the time. MC will be home soon. Saeyoung dials up a familiar number.

“What?”

“Aww, hey, I miss you too…”

“You disappeared last night without even saying bye, now you’re calling me, it’s weird, what’s going on with you?” asks Zen.

“You’re off tonight, correct?” asks Saeyoung.

“I’m running over some script stuff, but I’m not at rehearsals or doing a shoot if that’s what you mean…”

“Perfect! I love scripts, I’m super good at reading scripts, let me play the cowgirl’s part, I’m coming over, should I wear one of my wigs?”

“Don’t come over here, I just saw you last night, I was going to drink some beers and take it easy…”

“That’s sounds good. I’m coming over. See you in twenty.”

“What part of _‘don’t come over here’_ is confusing to you…”

_Click_.

Saeyoung locks down his station, and sprints out to the garage.

* * *

 The door opens and shuts. Saeran immediately walks out into the main area, but no one’s there. Luciel is missing, and it’s still early for MC to be home from work. Saeran goes back into his room and waits.

It’s after six when the door opens again.

“Sae-yooooung!!!!”

Saeran cringes at the name but walks out into the hallway wearing a clean black shirt and gray jeans. MC’s wearing her work apron over a navy blue dress, and her hair is down. She freezes as though Saeran has morphed into the Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park and this will somehow render her invisible.

“MC,” says Saeran.

“Um, hey, Saeran, uh, where’s Saeyoung?”

“I’m not his keeper,” says Saeran.

“Obviously, but…”

“We need to talk.”

MC nods, eyes canting to the floor. “Can I get out of my apron, at least?” Saeran nods. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Saeran walks and sits down at the kitchen table. His knee bounces, causing a sharp tapping sound when his knee hits the top of the table. He jumps when she reappears in the room. Barefeet allow her to move silently, and she has changed into an oversized green shirt over faded black leggings.

“Saeran, about last night…”

“I’m sorry that I said it all like that,” says Saeran, staring at the table. “I’m glad I said it—I don’t regret it. But there was a better time to do that. Not at your engagement party. So, I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’m sorry, too, because I really like you—you have to know that—but, I never considered you more than a friend.” MC pauses, pulling out a chair across from Saeran at the table, and their eyes meet.

“I wanted you to be happy, and safe,” she continues, “and I wanted my boyfriend’s twin brother to like me, as a future sister-in-law, and as a roommate. I feel awful that I led you on. I mean, Saeyoung and I are both pretty flirty, but most of the RFA is used to it by now, but maybe you…”

“I didn’t want to feel this way about you,” says Saeran. MC’s cheeks flare pink and she looks away. “When I saw you, I liked your looks. That’s it. I spotted you there, and you were so cute, and just, lost…it was just attraction, nothing more. And then I thought it would take an idiot to fall for someone as selfish and fake as Luciel. But you’re not fake. You’re…you’re so loyal, and supportive, and helpful, to both of us.”

“I’m still going to be there for you, as a friend--as family, I can’t let anything come between you and Saeyoung...”

Saeran’s hand slides across the table to take MC’s. He lifts it up slowly, half-standing to lean over far enough to kiss the back of her hand.

“You take good care of me, and you’re sweet, and you kissed me, and now…I just, I want more.”

“I appreciate your honesty, and care about you, I do, but I’m with Saeyoung, and it’s Saeyoung that I love…”

“But it’s fine, Luciel said it was okay, if you and I want to be together,” says Saeran, smiling.

MC’s hand recoils quickly and her eyes narrow. “W-what the hell? Saeyoung can’t say that! What the _actual_ fuck…”

Saeran’s chest stings as he stares at the table. “Can you just, ignore my idiot brother for one minute? Can you honestly tell me that you feel _nothing_ for me?”

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying that you and Saeyoung can’t just get together and decide who I’m going to be with, you might not know any better, but, Saeyoung is a _dumbass_ if he thinks…does that mean he wants to…is he trying to push me away, again?”

Saeran shrugs.

“Look,” says MC, sighing. “I don’t know where Saeyoung is right now, but I had a long shift, and I’m going to sleep. When he gets home tomorrow, we are all three having a serious conversation about this.”

MC stands up and gives a long-suffering sigh. “Goodnight, Saeran…” she says, as she turns to leave.

“MC…” Saeran’s voice is quiet, but it brings MC to an immediate halt. “If things were different, and you hadn’t fallen for my brother, and I hadn’t been completely fucked up in the head by my Sav...Rika, do you think I could have ever had a chance…”

Another sigh is the response, followed by several heartbeats of silence. “Any girl would be lucky to be with you, Saeran.”

 

 

**((Chatroom Transcript))**

 

Yoosung*: **I GOT A GIRLFRIEND**

_Yoosung’s LOLOL emote._

Yoosung*: You guys are going to love her!

ZEN: Awesome! Can’t wait to meet her!

Yoosung*: No. Not you. You can't meet her.

_ZEN’s … emote._

ZEN: Have MC or Saeran been online? I need to talk to them about the guy passed out on my couch.

Jumin Han: You have a man sleeping over at your house?

ZEN: Don’t say it like that, jerk

Jumin Han: You’re hosting an all male sleepover?

ZEN: Not better

Yoosung*: Seven picked Saeran up from my place earlier, so I’m pretty sure he’s back at the bunker

Jaehee Kang: MC was at work today, filling in for Saeran.

ZEN: Well, Seven's snoring on my couch

Jumin Han: Saeyoung is your gentleman caller?

ZEN: Oh. My. God.

ZEN: dude stop talking

Yoosung*: Jaehee, I’m thinking of bringing her to the cafe tomorrow to meet you guys!

Yoosung*: Zen, maybe you could bring Seven!

Jaehee Kang: Saeran and MC are scheduled to work in the morning, assuming nothing comes up.

Yoosung*: Perfect! Zen, drop Seven off

ZEN: Sooner I get rid of this guy the better

Jumin Han: Sounds like a date.

_ZEN’s exasperated emote._

ZEN: Are you coming tomorrow then?

Jumin Han: No.

ZEN: I thought your day was free tomorrow after eleven

Jumin Han: I'm touched you remembered my schedule.

_Jumin Han’s smiling emote._

Jumin Han: My father called to set up an important lunch meeting.

Yoosung*: You'll meet her at the party if not sooner, dont' worry!

Jaehee Kang: Yes, it’s approacing incredibly fast. Yoosung might not be the only one with a date.

Yoosung*: See you tomorrow, Jaehee!

**_Yoosung* logs out of the chatroom._ **

Jaehee Kang: We are all looking forward to it.

_Jaehee Kang’s smiling emote._

**_Jaehee Kang logs out of the chatroom._ **

ZEN: you're acting weird

Jumin Han: I thought you said it was fine for things to return to normal?

ZEN: Yeah, but lunch with your father? I thought you were avoiding him bc of the new gf

ZEN: isn't she trying to set you up?

Jumin Han: Is there a particular reason you expect me to be the only RFA member at the party without a plus one?

ZEN: errr no but you were saying last night…

Jumin Han: You indicated that was a bad idea. “Hell to the No” was your phrasing.

ZEN: well, yeah, but…

Jumin Han: Have fun with Saeyoung.

**_Jumin Han logs out of the chatroom._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They all three talk together (finally) and an attack leaves MC and Saeran alone :X


	13. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Yoosung's girl, trouble at work leave MC and Saeran some quality time. People talk about things, like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I love everyone that commented begging for more you guys give me life <3

Cold water splashes over Saeyoung’s face.

Saeyoung jumps, arms flailing, as he falls onto concrete flooring. His limbs knock several magazines and an empty glass off of a cheap coffee table. The television is on, frozen on a blank, blue screen.

“What tha…”

“Oh good, you’re up,” says Zen, making no attempt to hide the guilty glass in his hand.

Saeyoung combs his fingers through his damp hair, and feels around, blindly, for his glasses.

“You talk in your sleep, by the way,” says Zen.

“Thanks for letting me crash here,” says Saeyoung, forcing a cheerful tone, “MC needed some, uh, privacy, and it was kinda nice getting a break from all my screens.”

“Dude, I don’t care,” says Zen, one hand on his hip. “I need to get down to Mystic Cafe. I promised Yoosung I would show up to meet his new girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?! It’s official now?!”

“Apparently,” says Zen, disappearing back into the bedroom. His voice is muffled by distance when he continues. “Everyone’s meeting up at the Cafe, except for Jumin, I guess. That jerk’s got some other lunch plans…”

“Lunch, wait, what time is it…” Saeyoung replaces his glasses, then reaches into the couch cushions. He finds his phone and pulls it up, noticing several messages, three missed calls, and the time. “Shit, it’s almost noon?”

“Yeah, man, you were passed out cold…” says Zen, reappearing in the hall wearing his favorite white jacket over a nice black shirt. “How do I look?”

“Like God’s Gift to Humanity, a Grecian Deity come to life, a marble statue that walked off of its pedestal in the Louvre, and…”

“Go on, go on,” says Zen, striking a pose.

“That’s…that’s all I got, it’s early, give me a few seconds, hmm, oh, you look like an albino musical actor…dammit, hold on, I’m still waking up…”

“Whatever, can you give me a ride? Otherwise, I gotta take my bike, and that means I need to change my jacket.”

“Yeah!! Let’s go together! It’ll be like a date,” says Saeyoung, stretching as he yawns the last word.

“It’s not a date--first trust fund kid, now you?!”

“Okay, okay, not a date. The rules of the road apply, though, I’ll expect sexual favors in return for the lift,” says Saeyoung.

“Dude, you’re not funny,” says Zen, disappearing into the tiny kitchen off to the side. “Do you need anything to drink? They have better coffee at the Cafe, but I’m grabbing a water…”

“Got any Ph.D. Pepper?”

A faint sigh is the answer. Saeyoung grabs his hoodie and knocks the remote to the floor. He picks it up, and attempts to turn off the television, but only succeeds in changing the channel. Entertainment news immediately pops up onto the screen.

_“Wedding bells for the heir of Korea’s C &R Corporation? It could be sooner than you think, according to one inside source…”_

A photo appears on the top right of the screen, depicting Jumin Han sitting next to a beautiful woman in an elegant black dress with her light brown hair swirled up into a complicated updo. Saeyoung thinks he recognizes the Chairman from the back of his head. Was this taken today? Saeyoung turns up the volume.

_“Jumin Han, noted bachelor, director of C &R, and the heir apparent to the corporation, was spotted today with a mystery woman. Reputable sources identified the woman as a famous yoga instructor at the biggest yoga studio in town, known only by the name Yuna…”_

“What the hell is that?” asks Zen, reappearing behind the couch, eyes glued to the screen.

“Look! Juju’s on the TV!”

“What the hell,” asks Zen, scoffing, “that jerk said he had a lunch date with his dad…”

“Well, Mr. Chairman looks amazing, maybe he’s had some work done, especially around the boobs—not that they were bad before! But now…” Saeyoung gives a low whistle.

“Shut up,” says Zen, wrenching the remote from Saeyoung’s hand. He cranks the volume up even louder when a person appears, face distorted by a mosaic, and voice disguised.

_“Yuna has been trying to get Mr. Han’s attention for some time. She felt his advice could really help grow her yoga business. After they finally met, by chance, Mr. Han was immediately interested in speaking with her more…”_

“Oh, my! Could it be, the rumors of Jumin Han’s sexuality were false all along?” asks the female co-host of the show.

“Well, he certainly has great taste, Yuna’s  _Life Yoga Studio_  continues to rise in popularity, and the woman herself is a known sports model…”

The screen changes to display a picture of the same woman with light brown hair wearing tight fitted yoga clothes and bending her body into a pretzel.

“Whoa…” breaths Saeyoung.

Zen turns off the television.

“Hey! I was watching that!”

“Come on. We have to get going,” says Zen.

In the car, Zen mutters under his breath and taps his fingers on the car door. Saeyoung adjusts uncomfortably as he drives. Wearing dirty clothes and having no toothbrush the most likely culprits for his strange feeling.

“A yoga instructor? Really?” asks Zen, the question spewing out as though it had been slowly gaining steam during the entire ride and finally burst through the surface.

“I know, I’m jealous too,” says Saeyoung, sighing deeply. “Though MC is more flexible than she looks, despite being clumsy, I mean, she can do this thing with her elbows…”

“I can’t believe I actually felt guilty about the other night, at the party,” says Zen.

“What happened at the party?” asks Saeyoung, signally to merge onto the main road. He spares a fleeting glance at Zen’s expression out of the corner of his eye. Zen’s never looked so distraught, outside of a role on stage.

“Jumin Han he actually…I mean he had the gall to…and then he said…”

“Yeah, I don’t speak whatever it is you’re speaking right now.”

“He said that he liked me,” says Zen, pausing for effect. When Saeyoung makes no noise, he continues. “As in,  _like_ like, he  _likes_ me, as a man likes a woman or, I guess, a man likes another man.”

“What’d you say?” asks Saeyoung, not bothering to sound surprised.

“I told him he was crazy, and I was flattered, I mean, he’s not the first man to fall for these looks, I’m sure, but he and I work better as coworkers or friends since I’m not attracted to him that way.”

“Ah, okay, so he confessed some feelings, you shot him down, and now he’s on the rebound…”

“It’s so soon, I mean, he gives me one day, then he’s dating a yoga instructor?”

“You’re really hung up on the whole yoga thing, not a fan?”

“Hell no,” says Zen.

“Or maybe you’re just not a fan of Jumin dating someone,” says Saeyoung.

“That's…whatever, dude,” says Zen.

The remainder of the trip is silent, save for the noise of traffic and the engine of Saeyoung’s sports car. He parks two blocks away from the cafe, and the two walk in together, though Zen doesn’t say a word.

“Helloooooo!” calls Saeyoung as they walk into the cafe. Zen walks in close behind him, still frowning and muttering to himself. He walks to lean against the counter, brooding like a jilted teenager.

“Saeyoung!” MC’s at work in her usual uniform, navy dress under her embroidered black apron. She scampers quickly to the door and throws her arms around his neck. “You weren’t home last night! I missed you.”

“He crashed on my couch,” says Zen, from his perch.

“Why?” asks MC.

“Wait, first I wanna see cutie Yoosung’s new cutie,” says Saeyoung. He almost jumps when he recognizes a familiar face. “Wait! Mrs. Vanderwood, what are you doing here?”

Vanderwood shrugs in his fitted charcoal jacket over a lilac shirt. “I’m in town on business.”

“You have official business at Jaehee’s coffee shop?” asks Saeyoung, scratching his head and making a purposely vacant expression.

“It is the best cup of coffee in town,” says Vanderwood, not rising to the bait. Jaehee hears everything from behind the counter, but remains silent, the tiniest smirk on her face.

“Sounds like somebody’s got a little crush,” says Saeyoung, fluttering his lashes at Vanderwood until a firm hand on his chin jerks him face to face with MC.

“We need to talk about this,” says MC. “You can’t just vanish like that, it’s unacceptable. Do you have any idea how worried we both were?”

“Saeran, too?” asks Saeyoung. His eyes dart around the room, but there’s no sign of his twin. Though he can’t really get a full range of movement due to MC’s death grip.

“This is serious,” says MC, frowning. Still cute, even when she frowns.

The tense stare-off breaks when the bell chimes.

“Hey, guys!” Yoosung walks in, blond hair bright and clipped exactly above his eyes. He wears a nice maroon shirt over pleated khaki pants, and the most glaring addition is the one on his arm.

Sumi is shorter than Yoosung by almost a full head, her hair dyed yellow, not blonde, and pulled into twin buns on top of her head. She wears a pink dress with ruffles around the skirt and over-the-knee socks with cat ears and whiskers near the top. She has brown eyes, cupid’s bow lips, and a spattering of freckles.

“Everyone, this is Sumi,” said Yoosung, beaming at the girl beside him. “Sumi, these are my friends from the RFA!” Yoosung gestures at the group at large before pointing at MC. “This is MC, she works here and is in charge of our party’s guest list…”

MC wiggles her fingers and scrunches up her nose as she smiles.

“Ooh, let me guess the rest?” asks Sumi, dark eyes shimmering as she looks up at Yoosung.

Yoosung gives a nervous chuckle and shrugs. “Be my guest!”

Sumi purses her bow lips together as she scans the area. “You must be Jaehee,” she said, approaching the counter and smiling at Jaehee.

“Pleased to meet you,” says Jaehee, smiling back while straightening her posture.

“Yoosung mentioned that you were the owner and that you were the oldest.”

Jaehee’s smile immediately falls. “I’m not the oldest in the RFA. That honor goes to Mr. Han.”

“That’s right, Mr. Chairman, Jumin Han! I don’t see him, is he here?” asks Sumi.

“Juju couldn’t make it, on account of being like, super important,” says Saeyoung, sidling up closer to Sumi. “We really do know him, though. It’s not like Yoosung would make something like that up to make himself seem cooler, or something.” Saeyoung pauses to give an awkward, forced laugh. “I mean, right? He wouldn’t do that. We totally know Jumin Han.” Saeyoung winks twice in quick succession. Then once more, much slower.

“You’re Seven,” says Sumi, a wry turn to her lips. “Yoosung told me about you.”

“What did he tell you?” asks Saeyoung, turning serious as he crowds closer to Sumi. “Anything sensitive? This is important, answer me.”

“Um,” Sumi shifts on her feet, looking to Yoosung for support.

Yoosung attempts to move between Saeyoung and Sumi, but there’s no budging. “C’mon Seven, don’t scare her.”

“Tell me, or I have ways of making you talk…” Saeyoung’s voice is low and serious.

“Yoosung said that you’re…that you used to…well, he said you’re a…” Sumi drops her voice so low it’s almost inaudible, “a spy?”

“Mayday, mayday,” says Saeyoung, pulling out his phone and typing away at the screen. “We got an eight-twelve-niner alert, identity compromised, situation critical, information leak, operation  _plug the leak_  in effect, copy?”

Yoosung’s phone in his pocket vibrates and beeps with each press of Saeyoung’s fingertips. Yoosung fumbles into his pocket, frowning as he hurries to silence it. “Stop texting me!”

Vanderwood snorts from his position near the register. “No one would let such an incompetent be a spy.”

“Excuse him,” says MC. She flashes an overly bright smile while tugging Saeyoung’s hand until he moves away from Sumi.

“I should apologize for my friends,” says Zen, calmly approaching and extending a hand toward Sumi. “I’m Zen, nice to meet you.”

“Oh,” says Sumi, blushing as she allows Zen to take her hand and give it a friendly squeeze. “Yoosung mentioned that you were handsome, but I...I had no idea! Your Triptr pictures don’t do you justice!”

“Quit posting subpar pictures of me,” says Zen, narrowing his eyes at Saeyoung before smiling back at Sumi. “It’s so nice to meet the woman who has bewitched Yoosung with her charms. Though I should warn you, even though Yoosung is the youngest of the group, and seems the most innocent, all men possess within them a beast, there are no exceptions…”

“Oh my God, Zen,  _stop_ ,” says Yoosung, hissing.

“I’m looking out for this angelic creature you’ve brought to meet us,” says Zen, giving one of his award-winning smiles and a quick wink.

“Oh my,” says Sumi, holding a hand up to fan herself as she giggles nervously. “Listen, I have a brother studying abroad in Hong Kong. He’s really cute, and he’s gay like you. Everyone says we look very much alike…”

“You told her I’m gay?!” Zen’s normally marble white face turns a vivid red color and steam threatens to pour out of his ears.

“Oh, look at the time, we have class,” says Yoosung, pulling Sumi by both of her wrists towards the door.

“Do you want something to drink to go?” asks Jaehee, raising an eyebrow from behind the counter. “I may be old, but I can still at least do that simple favor for you two.”

“You’re too kind, but that’s alright,” says Sumi, almost tripping as Yoosung pulls her backward out of the cafe, the door closing with a  _ ding _ .

“Yes, save your strength, grandma _ma_ ,” says Saeyoung. Jaehee’s returning glare is frigid and biting.

“I’ll take a cup if you’re offering,” mumbles Zen, frowning darkly as he returns to his seat alone at the counter.

“Leave Jaehee alone,” says MC, sighing. “You owe me a discussion.”

“Yoosung’s lady friend sure is rude, she didn’t even try to name Vanderwood,” says Saeyoung.

“Stop trying to change the subject, let’s go. Now.” MC crosses her arms and walks out of the cafe. Saeyoung watches her go, ass swaying in her dark dress under her Mystic Cafe apron. There’s really no avoiding it. They do need to talk. Even if she’s about to tell him that she’s leaving him for Saeran.

Time to face the music.

Saeyoung follows MC out of the restaurant and around the corner into the alley where it’s quiet and empty, save a couple of closed trash cans.

“Talk to me,” says MC, pushing Saeyoung against the brick side wall of the cafe.

“I love it when you’re rough and demanding…”

“You’re trying to push me away—again,” says MC, holding up an accusatory finger and pushing it into Saeyoung’s chest, “it’s not gonna work, buddy.”

“Push you away? I proposed to you, how is that pushing you away,” says Saeyoung.

“Did you tell Saeran you were okay with him dating me?” asks MC.

“You sound…surprised?”

“Pissed off, more like.”

“Why? We’re open people, I’m open to the idea of having others join in our relationship, you’ve had experience with that type of relationship in the past, and I thought we had a kinda agreement?”

“I said I was open to the idea of having others in our relationship, but your  _brother_?”

“What’s wrong with Saeran? He’s a great guy, he’s coming around, and don’t you think he’s  _sooooo_ hot? Total twunk.”

“Yeah I think he’s hot, but that’s because he looks an awful lot like  _you_ , Saeyoung…”

“Oh, stop, Saeran’s different, the way he carries himself, the way he dresses, the way he’s always so serious and” Saeyoung waves his hands, reaching for the word, “emo.”

“I like Saeran, I do,” says MC, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I want him to feel safe, to make a new life. He deserves that. He has a good heart, and he’s actually really fun if you get to know him, not so serious all the time.”

“I’d know that if he let me get closer,” says Saeyoung, reaching out to slip his hands onto MC’s hips, over her work apron. “If he leaves, I’ll never have that. I love my brother. If he wants you, and you’re attracted to him, then…”

“Then...what?”

Saeyoung holds up on hand making the ‘OK’ symbol, and the other was a pointed finger. He starts to bring the two hands closer together when MC pushes his hands down.

“I’m serious, I don’t know where a relationship like this would go,” says MC, pushing her bangs out of her brown eyes. “I’m faithful to you.”

“Then you’ll be faithful to us,” says Saeyoung.

“Do you even know if he’s alright with this type of relationship? I’ve only been in situations where everyone went into the relationship knowing what was up, and knowing they were open to the idea. I don’t want to try to convert someone into thinking it’s alright, some people really aren’t cut out for poly. What if Saeran’s the jealous type?”

“We won’t know until we try,” says Saeyoung, giving a soft smile.

MC goes quiet, the hands pushing on Saeyoung’s shoulders drop down, trailing down his arms until they’re holding onto his hands. She’s quiet. Pensive. And when she finally speaks up, there’s a blush on her cheeks.

“This doesn’t bother you, like, even a little? Your twin brother flirting with me?”

Saeyoung scrubs a hand through his unruly mane. “I don’t think so, I won’t know until I see it, but I’m willing to give it a shot. I don’t want my brother to move out, not ever, or at least not yet…”

“And you promise, this isn’t you pushing me away?”

“Of course it’s not,” says Saeyoung, pulling MC into a suffocating hug. “I am pulling you near, as near as possible…” MC’s back cracks audibly before he loosens his grip in a hurry “…Oh my god, I broke you!”

“I’m fine,” says MC, fighting to keep her serious composure. Saeyoung keeps the hug but decreases the pressure. “I just had to make sure. After everything with us at first…”

“I understand,” says Saeyoung. “And I’m always here to reassure you. And if this doesn’t work out, we’ll deal with it, together, as a couple.”

MC smiles, sliding her arms around Saeyoung’s neck. “Your marks are all still there.” She pushes in for a kiss that slowly slides deeper and deeper into ‘Not An Appropriate Kiss In Public’ type of kiss.

Saeyoung vibrates against her.

“Your phone,” says MC, looking down between their bodies. The front pocket of Saeyoung’s jeans lights up with each burst of vibration.

“Whoever it is, I’m changing their name in my contacts to  _cockblock_ ,” says Saeyoung, lifting the phone up to his ear, “Juju! I saw rumors about you on TV, how was your date?”

“I had to cut it short—there’s been another attack while you’ve been offline,” says Jumin over the line.

“Holy shit,” says Saeyoung, stepping away from MC to allow him room to pace. “This is bad. I was afraid of this. This hacker is watching my house—they know where I live.”

“What? How is our security issue at C&R somehow connected to your home being monitored?” asks Jumin.

“Just, trust me, the only way they can get through is if I’m not around to see their attempts and change the code,” says Saeyoung. “They had to catch me off guard.”

“As interesting as this theory is, get down here immediately, I have a worried board on my heels, asking what I’m going to do about the attack, and whether any sensitive data was leaked.”

“I’m on my way,” says Saeyoung. He meets MC’s eyes before he speaks. Despite only hearing half of the conversation, she’s heard enough to look on the verge of panic.

“Boss needs me, another hacker attack,” says Saeyoung, using his best approximation of Batman's voice. “Don’t wait up. My people need me.”

Saeyoung starts to dash out of the alleyway before pausing to turn around and yell, “Spend some quality time with Saeran!”

* * *

“What are you doing down here?” asks Jumin, walking into the server storage room off the parking garage in the C&R building. The rows of machines hum and the only lighting is the green glow from the computer terminal where Saeyoung’s fingers clack at hyperspeed.

“More convenient,” says Saeyoung. He answers before the question can completely register. There’s code to be read. Lines and lines of source code that Saeyoung wrote. Due to constant fixes and patches, he’s intimately acquainted with every bit and byte. Except something’s different—something’s off. Someone’s been sifting through his information, making tiny changes. Just little things. Like, they’re  _trying_  to irritate him. Why?

“I pay for you a perfectly good office upstairs with state of the art computers and…”

“Why are they messing with me? This is personal—these hackers, they’re after me?”

“Don’t be absurd,” says Jumin, toying with his cufflink. “Why would anyone go through the trouble of hacking into a multinational conglomerate to get to one individual, when they could just go after you, personally?”

“My personal system at home is much more secure than the one here at C&R,” says Saeyoung, eyes darting as he continues to read. Little things out of place. Here. There.  _Why_?

“Why on Earth would you make your own system more secure than the one you are  _paid to protect_ ,” says Jumin, his Director voice coming out. Saeyoung turns and meets flashing gray eyes, jumping in his seat at the wave of cold anger.

“Hey! Calm down, Juju, it’s because of the uses of C&R’s systems, and the necessary weaknesses inherent in conducting your business. Just because I said my house is more secure, doesn’t mean C&R isn’t the most secure system used by any corporation anywhere…”

The words do little to placate Jumin, though his face loses its angry wrinkles around the eyes.

“You know, I was at the cafe today when we met Yoosung’s new squeeze, and Zen was  _not_ a happy guy. Not happy at all about your little lunch date.”

The ghost of a smile tugs at Jumin’s lips.

“Juju, are you taking pleasure in Zen’s pain!?” Saeyoung gasps, his hand flying to cover his mouth in mock outrage.

“Pleasure in causing Zen pain?” asks Jumin, the smile growing into a full grown smirk. “Not in this situation, no. It brings me no joy to do this, but unfortunately, this is the only way to get the desired results.”

“Desired results? You mean, with the Yoga lady? You guys talked at all about like, limitations? Are we talking, circus performance, double-jointed, or just regular flexible? Hypothetically, if she had a dick, could she auto-fellate?”

“Yuna is a talented teacher and trainer, but she is not interesting to me,” says Jumin.

“You’re fake dating someone to make Zen jealous?! Jumin Han is a petty school girl, who knew?!”

“Don’t be absurd,” says Jumin, the smirk disappearing and regular frown back in place. “It’s not my fault that the news agencies report on any woman in my vicinity as a potential marriage candidate. But I do know that these often irritate Zen, and once his feelings are jump started, he tends to be more honest with himself.”

“Really?” asks Saeyoung, scoffing as he turns toward the flashing screen. “You think that’ll work?”

“I know Zen,” says Jumin. Not smug. Just calm, cool, confidence. “It only takes a little needling to goad him into action. Then I'll have my true answer, and I will accept that, whatever it may be.”

“I guess when you know someone, you can figure out ways to hack into their feelings, then you can…” Saeyoung goes quiet, staring at the screen. “You know someone… _shit_ …”

“Pardon?” asks Jumin.

“Get out of here, I need to think.”

* * *

Saeran tenses when the door opens and closes, signifying MC’s return from work. But if he expects tears and dramatics, he’s sorely disappointed. She smiles and slips into her room, reappearing a minute later in a pink sweater and black skirt instead of her dress and apron from work.

“The RFA emails are getting full, we have work to do,” says MC, smiling as though things are…well, normal.

But they can’t be back to normal. Not after everything since the engagement party.

“Are we just honestly not going to talk about the storm cloud hovering in the room, then?” asks Saeran.

“Saeyoung has to work late,” says MC, taking a seat on the couch near where Saeran sits. “It’s a conversation we all three need to all have together, don’t you think?”

Saeran shrugs and pulls up the messenger. MC isn’t exaggerating. Several new emails sit in his inbox, as well as responses to his original inquiries he had sent out with MC’s assistance. The more he opens, the more confused he becomes.

“Is a zebra white with black stripes, or black with white stripes?” asks Saeran.

MC makes the ‘I don’t know” noise without looking up from her phone.

“Why is this guest asking me random trivia? If I get it wrong are they not going to come to the party or something?”

MC makes the ‘I don’t know’ noise again.

“You were at the party last year, you did all of this yourself…”

“I never made it to the party,” says MC, shrugging.

Saeran stares at his hands until his phone goes black.

“You missed the party because of me,” says Saeran, chuffing. “I mean, I knew that, but I never stopped to think about what that meant. All this work we’re doing. You walked away from that, for me.”

MC makes the ‘I don’t know’ noise a third time.

“Are you even listening?” asks Saeran.

“Wha?” MC looks up from her phone, wide-eyed and innocent. “Sorry, I’m trying to decipher this email. It’s from Longcat. He’s a cat.”

“It’s kinda implied right there in the name.”

“What were you saying to me?” asks MC, grinning from her spot on the couch. She purposely shifts over until she’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with Saeran. “I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.” She puts on a pretty pout and waits.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to go to last year’s party because of me.”

“No prob, Bob,” says MC, frowning down at her phone again.

“Do we really have to do this tonight? Aren’t you tired? You worked my shift yesterday, and yours today, I can do one of yours next week if you want?”

“No, it’s fine,” says MC, sighing. She turns to look Saeran in the eyes. “I don’t mind the distraction. This whole thing…” She motions between herself and Saeran with two fingers and sighs, “it’s exhausting. Working takes my mind off of the issues.”

“Which issues are troubling you the worst?” asks Saeran.

“I told you before, this is a conversation for all three of us…”

“Well, Luciel isn’t here right now…”

“Saeyoung,” says MC, frowning. “Your brother’s name is Saeyoung.”

“My brother has work, but he obviously left last night to give us space to discuss our personal feelings together,” says Saeran, setting his phone down on the couch out of the way, and turning his full attention on MC. “Is it possible, you think, that Luciel is considering…I don’t know, sharing?”

“Do not call it that,” says MC, scoffing. “I’m not a bowl of ice cream. Saeyoung and I are both open to the idea of others in our relationships if that’s what you mean, but it isn’t something we consider sharing as much as being in a relationship, together, with multiple people.”

Saeran’s face darkens as he listens to the words. The silence stretches uncomfortable before he mutters an awkward, “I don’t get it…”

“Before I met the RFA, I was involved in polyamorous relationships,” says MC, shrugging as though it’s no big deal.

“Like, you dated lots of people, at the same time,” says Saeran, brow furrowing.

“More like I was in a relationship that was more than two people,” says MC, smiling patiently. “No two relationships are the same, and it’s even more so with poly. There are different parties, we have different relationships to each other, but we are all in the relationship together. It takes a lot of communication, but when it works out, everyone consents to what happens—no one’s being unfaithful. The relationship made me very happy.”

“And my brother was cool with that?” asks Saeran, still frowning.

“Saeyoung hasn’t dated many people, mostly because of his work ethic in college and the agency, but he’s a huge flirt, and…” MC giggles into her hand. “I don’t know, I love that about him. He’s open the idea of inviting others into our relationship because we’re sure of ourselves and willing to extend that to other parties—but we hadn’t found anyone who was willing and a good fit.”

MC has been in polyamorous relationships. Luciel is accepting of the idea, and open to experiences of his own. And Luciel had told him that he didn’t have to stop having feelings for MC. But…

“Wait, you want me to get into a relationship with my  _twin brother_?” asks Saeran, the old disgust, and anger at his twin bubbling quickly to the surface. He seethes and starts to stand until a gentle hand on his knee stops him.

“No one said that,” says MC, shaking her head. “All parties in the relationship have to be okay with it. I don’t know what Saeyoung’s thinking on a good day, but in this situation, I can’t even begin to tell you. The dynamics of a poly relationship, it’s not always that every member is in love or dating the other, just that they’re all okay with the arrangement that exists.”

Saeran gnaws at his lip, staring at MC’s warm hand on his leg. “So we both date you?”

“See,” says MC, sighing as she leans her head onto Saeran’s shoulder. “This is taking a huge step no one’s ready to take. That’s why I think we all need to discuss it—together—as adults. I won’t leave Saeyoung, and if you can’t deal with me and Saeyoung being together, then you and I won’t stand a chance, and I mean, it’s premature to even be thinking about something like that, considering we don’t even know if you and I have chemistry.”

“You don’t think we have chemistry?” asks Saeran.

“A friends, duh, you’re awesome and we have fun, but…”

“That night you kissed me?” asks Saeran, his voice dipping lower and turning his head into MC’s hair where she rests on his shoulder.

“I was drunk,” she says, laughing.

“That night of the engagement, when I kissed you?”

“I was in  _shock_ , honestly…”

“But both times, you didn’t hate it?”

MC turns into wood, body unmoving and unyielding. Is she even breathing? Saeran takes it as a good sign as she suddenly melts against him and exhales a long breath. “I didn’t hate it.”

As close to an admission as he’s likely to get. Saeran reaches a finger to gently maneuver MC’s chin until she tilts her head up and meets his eyes. “Mind if we try it again? Since Luciel’s okay with us figuring things out…”

MC’s eyes dart to the side and she stares away. Thinking. Brow working and licking her lips. When her eyes snap back to meet Saeran’s, he sees the decision there before she even nods.

Saeran leans in slowly and presses his lips to MC’s in a feather-light kiss. Her lips slowly curl into a smile in response. Saeran pulls away, frowning as he stares into twinkling brown eyes.

“That’s it? All this waiting and you barely kiss me?” asks MC, fighting back a giggle.

Saeran narrows his eyes and studies MC’s response. Sure, she’s giggling but it’s more awkward than humorous. And her cheeks are a rosy pink. Saeran smirks and leans in and kisses her again—like he means it. Like he’s wanted to.

It’s different than the engagement party—there’s no anger, no desperation. He kisses her the way he would if they were dating. His lips caress hers until they submit and move back against his, the sweetest sigh escaping her lips. He races to swallow it.

The slightest hint of a tongue causes Saeran to gasp against MC’s lips, but it’s gone before he can react. Saeran chases the new sensation. MC’s tongue against his, soft, wet, hot.  _Fuck_.

Saeran grabs his crotch and violently adjusts to keep his dick from Hulking out and popping through his button-down fly. He grunts his frustration before turning to face MC and pressing her down gently onto the couch with his own weight.

The fact that she allows it is the invitation he needs. She’s staring up at him, hair billowing around her face, eyes lidded, lips parted and wet. From him.

Saeran puts his body on top of MC’s and kisses her again, needy, wet, open-mouthed. He’s too inexperienced to have any technique, but MC’s not complaining or pulling away. There’s a strange energy in the raw, unpolished kiss.

And then she rolls her hips. It’s a tiny movement—possibly just a natural reaction to kissing with weight on top of her. But the small undulation beneath him causes Saeran to gasp and break the kiss. He stares up at the ceiling and…oh fuck, this can’t be happening.

White light and ringing in the ears. Saeran bites his lip in an attempt to keep from moaning too loudly. An unsexy whimper still manages to escape. He squeezes his eyes shut, as though shutting them tight enough could render him invisible.

He wants to disappear. His hips continue to stutter and tremble and he can feel the warm, sticky stain on his boxers, seeping slowly into his jeans, which are rubbing against…

Saeran’s eyes fly open and he jumps away, bringing his knees up to hide the growing wet stain that’s flashing neon orange in his mind. His eyes are wide, rolling, a frightened animal ready to run away from the ridicule and disgust he expects to see in MC’s eyes.

Except…

“Saeran?” Her voice so soft—breathless.

Saeran stares away, hugging his knees to his chest as he leans into the armrest in an attempt to get as far away from MC as possible without leaving the couch.

“Saeran, did you, um…” MC pulls in a stuttering breath. Saeran works up the courage to look into her eyes and sees them dark—dilated. Cheeks hot pink. “Did you come in your pants?”

Saeran winces at the words. A whipcrack on his back worse than any Mint Eye had given him. What a mess.

“Oh my god,” breathes MC, scrambling to her knees to crawl beside Saeran on the couch. She moves in close to lick lightly at Saeran’s earlobe, “That is so fucking hot.”

Then MC does laugh. Not because she’s making a joke, but at the incredulous way Saeran’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Don’t make that face at me,” says MC, through her giggles. “You’re so turned on just kissing me that you jizz your pants, I’m sorry, that’s hot as fuck, I can’t wait to…I mean, if you wanted to try again…not now I mean…”

“I’m gonna take a shower,” says Saeran, getting up and storming quickly out of the room.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, I really…”

“I just need to get cleaned up,” says Saeran, pausing in the hallway across from the open door of MC and Luciel’s bedroom. “I’m not upset. Well, maybe a little, at myself…”

“I think you were right,” MC’s voice carries down the corridor, echoing slightly.

“About?” asks Saeran, calling loud enough for her to hear.

“The chemistry,” says MC. “We definitely have chemistry.”

 

**[[Chatroom Transcript]]**

707: It's really strange. I have no idea what they are after.

707: They're only interested in the RFA files, not C&R, but they make no attempt on the Guest List. Only the Member Files.

Jumin Han: Someone is targeting our members? Your old agency?

707: Unlikely. A source told me they're 'like totally over it'

_MC enters the chatroom._

MC: Saeyoung!! Are you coming home tonight?

ZEN: Please go home tonight.

ZEN: My couch is covered in chips and spilled soda.

MC: I talked to Saeran. We’re going to work this out, but we need to all be together.

707: That's great, babe, just as soon as I trace this IP address

_**((Screen Flashes To Hacker Background))** _

_707's Shocked Emote._

Jumin Han: Are you doing that?

ZEN: Not funny dude.

_ZEN's Annoyed Emote._

707: I'm not doing it!! The hackers!!

707: The hacking was coming from INSIDE THE HOUSE!!!

Jumin Han: Which house?

707: Sorry, I got overly excited, but I did get a trace, remote location, checking it out via satellite rn

ZEN: Wait, these hackers are making the exact same screen pop up that Mint Eye did? Are they connected with Mint Eye?

707: Probably not, that screen's just...you know, what's readily available to use.

ZEN: Wait, these hackers are making the exact same screen come up that Mint Eye did? Are they connected with Mint Eye?

707: Probably not, this is just…you know, what’s readily available to use

ZEN: Seems a little lazy, why not make their own personalized screen?

707: Because I don’t know, that takes artistic ability and stuff?

ZEN: And isn’t this hacker coming in during the crucial part of the relationship development exactly what happened in the original storyline?

Seven: Look, the author's got a lot going on, it's tough to always be 100% original, think of it as paying homage to the game, aren't we just here to have fun?

ZEN: Who are you talking to?!?!?!?!?!?!?

_ZEN's Confused Emote._

MC: If you're going to track the hackers down, I'm going with you, just like before.

707: No, cmon, we gotta be at least a little original, sheesh...

Jumin Han: MC, stay where you are and keep Saeran safe in case this is connected with Mint Eye or Saeyoung's previous employer.

ZEN: Really? No one's going to comment on how weird Seven's talking?

Jumin Han: Zen, I have seen your messages and will reply to them when this situation is under control.

Jumin Han: Saeyoung, stop breaking the fourth wall and meet me in the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Saeran and MC spend quality time together (there's dancing too). Heads turn at work. Saeyoung and Jumin make some crucial finds. Zen is still jelly. Also, I haven't played V's Route. I shelled out case for the HGs and then just, didn't start it. I will though. And if that changes anything about Saeran's past of personality, it won't be in this fic :-/ Sorry about the fourth wall break I crack myself up


	14. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Jumin investigate the hacker, Saeran and MC flirt badly

There’s a heavy weight on Saeran’s chest. And it’s snoring. Saeran cracks an eye and immediately regrets it, having forgotten to remove his contacts the night before. Dry, tacky lenses claw at his corneas.

MC snorts when Saeran reaches up to remove his contacts. He’s overdue to switch out the current pair, and there’s no pressing need to see right now. Not when he can hear MC’s wheezing snores, smell her fragrant honeysuckle soap, and feel her soft warmth pinning him to the couch.

When had they fallen asleep? The TV drones on in the living room, proclaiming the morning headlines.

 _Information breach reported at megacorporation C &R_...

Saeran remembers kissing, and touching, and…excusing himself to shower off his shame. Then they returned to the couch in comfy pajamas. A very distinct part of him craved more salacious activities, but MC was so sleepy and warm. She tucked herself into his arms and quickly dozed off.

And this is exactly how it could be. Him. MC. Happy together, without…

“Saeyoung?” asks MC, staring up through disheveled bangs and sleep crusted eyes. She smiles before giving a loud yawn complete with accompanying stretch.

“Guess again,” says Saeran.

MC pushes her bangs out of the way and blinks owlishly for several seconds. “Saeran! Sorry.” MC struggles to sit up without jabbing Saeran with her elbows. “You don’t have your contacts in, and I was asleep, and…”

Saeran shrugs and looks away from her apologetic eyes. “No big deal.”

If what MC and Luciel were proposing came to fruition, it couldn’t be a big deal that she sometimes made advances on both brothers, or confused them with one another. At least, that’s the way Saeran understood the situation.

It feels like a big deal, inside, but Saeran refuses to entertain the thought.

“Shit, what time is it?” asks MC, hands grasping out at the couch cushions until she locates a phone. It’s Saeran’s and she hands it to him after checking the time on the home screen. “We’ve got work, shit. I’ll call Jaehee, you get dressed?”

“Sure thing,” says Saeran, letting MC roll off of him before standing up.

“Oh, wait,” says MC, turning to face Saeran. She lifts up slightly on her tippy toes and presses her mouth hard against his. “Morning, Saeran.”

Saeran feels slightly dizzy and the smile that appears is like some kind of lovesick cartoon character.

“Sorry about the morning breath,” says MC, padding away in the direction of her bedroom, laughing. Saeran stares as she leaves. The same annoying song begins blaring over the laptop speakers spilling into the hall.

Saeran has a mighty urge to call in sick and walk into that always open doorway to make up for some of the previous night’s embarrassment. But MC’s right—they do have work.

* * *

Opening at the cafe is always ungodly early, but it’s nothing like the all-night sermons/brainwashing sessions of Mint Eye. Saeran is awake and alert, while MC yawns and bitches her way through the dawn hour prep.

Jaehee sits at one of the tables reserved for customers, sipping a coffee she made special for herself while staring down at a ledger.

“I’m so tiiiiiiiiired,” says MC, pausing in the middle of refilling the syrups.

“If you’d done this before close, as I suggested, you wouldn’t be working so hard this early,” says Jaehee without so much as glancing over her mug.

“You fell asleep at ten, how can you be tired?” asks Saeran, pausing with an empty scoop in his hand. MC’s bangs obscure most of her eyes but their sleepy droop is still evident in her jaw and shoulders.

“I had to get up at four-thirty, that’s why I’m tired! I could have gone to bed at four in the afternoon and waking up at this disgusting hour would still suck,” says MC, pausing with the chocolate syrup in her hand to yawn obnoxiously loud.

Jaehee makes a strange squeaking noise Saeran’s never heard before. His head snaps up to stare as Jaehee stifles a yawn. Funny, Jaehee never seems to yawn at work. Maybe all the caffeine.

“I’m going to put you in the stockroom counting boxes if you can’t stop yawning,” says Jaehee, side-eyeing MC. “It’s contagious you know.”

“Or at least don’t yawn so loud, you’re not a cartoon character,” says Saeran.

“How are you so awake?! We went to sleep at the same time!” MC sticks out a finger and lightly boops Saeran on the nose before sticking out her tongue. She turns too quickly and almost topples into the counter, flailing for a moment.

The sudden movement causes Saeran to drop a full scoop of coffee onto the ground. Beans skitter in all directions.

“Oops,” says MC.

“You two stop playing around and get that cleaned up, it’s time to open the doors,” says Jaehee, collecting her things from the table. She unlocks the front door before heading toward the ‘Employee’s Only’ area. “I’m going to continue the accounting in my office, just let me know if you need any help.”

“Got it covered, boss,” says MC, grinning at Saeran as she goes back to pouring chocolate into its proper container. “Got it, really covered just,  _frosted_ , almost. Lookin’ good.”

Saeran narrows his eyes before bending down, retrieving the brush and dustpan behind the counter. MC whistles causing him to crouch with his knees rather than bend at the waist. “Grow up,” he hisses over his shoulder. MC giggles to herself.

After the beans are swept up and thrown away, Saeran volunteers the first shift standing at the register. The early morning customers expect prompt service and little else. They are more understanding than the afternoon crowd. Probably because of the ungodly hour.

The first customers in line stifle laughs. Saeran assumes there’s some joke that’s gone over his head. MC might be yawning again or making a fool of herself somehow. He serves the first customer without further incident. It’s when the next three customers laugh that he finally realizes.

Saeran hands over a coffee and catches a glimpse of himself in the stainless steel coffee grinder. There, across his nose, like some warpaint, is a chocolate fingerprint smeared across the bridge of his nose.

“Do you wanna work the register? Because I can’t talk to customers with this junk on my face,” says Saeran.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” says MC, licking her lips suggestively. “You just looked so sweet I wanted to frost you and eat you up.”

Jaehee pokes her head through the employee’s door. “Saeran, go in the back room and wash your face. MC, you’re in charge of the register. That seems to be the only thing that keeps you out of trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am,” says MC, grinning at Saeran’s scowl.

As Saeran steps out of the bathroom, his face freshly scrubbed with the cheap paper towels, he’s ambushed by MC. She pushes him into the wall, barely avoiding knocking over an entire box of unopened cardboard cup sleeves. Soft lips kiss away any irritated thoughts trying to form.

“I’m sorry, I’m bad at flirting, can you forgive me?” asks MC.

“You’re a distraction,” says Saeran, grinning, “I’m trying to work.”

“You work too hard,” says MC, leaning in to plant another lingering kiss on Saeran’s lips. The crisp sound of a throat clearing pulls them apart.

“Saeran, would you mind manning the register, again? MC, you can help me unload some boxes”

Saeran raises an eyebrow at MC, but she only shrugs. He leaves the two women in the backroom and returns to the register right as two customers walk through the door.

It’s several minutes, and several customers, before Saeran catches a break long enough to lean back against the counter and eavesdrop.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing, I feel very protective of Saeyoung and Saeran both...”

“I get that, and you’re a good friend,” says MC’s voice from within the room. “The best, really. I want to tell you more, but it’s a personal matter, and I’m not sure if it’s the best time. I mean, so far, nothing bad has happened…”

“So far?” asks Jaehee.

The doorbell jingles, and Saeran jumps so hard he knocks over a stack of insulated cups. MC emerges from the backroom, smirking. “I’ll clean the mess, you deal with the customers.”

“Thanks,” says Saeran, smiling as MC kneels to pick up the cups.

* * *

"What happened to the last shipment?" asks Jumin, sitting next to floor to ceiling windows in the penthouse suite of Tokyo's most exclusive resort. He hums softly while waiting, the phone pressed tight to his ear. "And why was there such a dramatic decrease?"

Saeyoung clenches his eyes closed and forces his brain to work. It makes no sense. They followed the ping from the address to a rural area in Japan, but now new hits were popping up all over China, South Korea, Japan, Indonesia, and even one hit in Pyongyang.

"Kim Jung-un this better not be you..."

"What was that?" asks Jumin, holding the phone away from his cheek for a moment.

"Nothing, boss, keep chatting about your chocolate coffee bars or, cherry coffee bars, or..."

"They're coffee flavored non-chocolates, safe for cats," said Jumin, his face completely neutral. As though that was a completely normal thing to want to produce for cats.

Saeyoung shakes his head and stares back down at his thick laptop. It's fireproof, bombproof, waterproof, and heavy as a concrete brick. Now if only he could make it work to solve this complicated problem. Saeyoung hammers away, validating the addresses they had found, looking for some clue--some lead, or connection.

"Well, have the coffee people contact the cat people, directly, and explain the benefits of decaffeinated," said Jumin. "Thank you for your time." Jumin ends the call and shifts gray eyes over to Saeyoung.

"Is it imperative to the mission that you wear that?" asks Jumin.

"Is it imperative to the mission that you wear  _that_?"

"I'm wearing a designer suit," says Jumin, tugging distractedly at his suit cuff. "You're wearing a maid outfit."

"I'm undercover at a hotel, there are maids here," says Saeyoung, adjusting the white, lacy cap clipped onto his long, red-haired wig.

"I ran into one of the resort’s maids in the hallway," says Jumin, nodding. "She was wearing a maroon pantsuit and monogrammed apron."

"Well, I look better in black, so," says Saeyoung, flicking Jumin's words away with his fingers. "I'm busy, stop distracting me."

"You've been looking at these addresses all morning, we've vetted all eight of them..."

"Twelve," says Saeyoung. "It's twelve now, I got two new hits while you were on the phone with the guy from the winery...or was it the keyboards for cats...the cat-shaped bread guy..."

"I'm an important CEO, I can't take a leave of absence in the middle of this hacking fiasco without risking the loss of the Board of Directors’ confidence," says Jumin, frowning. "And, for all we know, that's exactly what the hackers responsible want, a complete breakdown of the power structure at C&R."

"No, I'm pretty sure they're after me..."

"This isn't another one of those hacker games you play from time to time? Someone out to irritate you just for the sport of taking on one of the most 'leet' hackers in the business?"

"Jumin Han said leet,” says Saeyoung, whipping out his cell phone and bringing up the messenger. “ I don't know what to do with this information, but I feel like people need to know.”

"Would you focus?" asks Jumin.

“Maybe I could just make a Triptr update or something…”

"Sir." One of the security guards approaches one hand up to his earpiece and the other hovering near his belt. "There's someone outside. He's requesting to speak with Mr. Choi."

Both of the security guards are tall with black shades, black hair, and black suits. Saeyoung stands up and reaches into the pocket of his hoodie, soothing himself to know that his gun is still concealed away.

"Let them in," says Saeyoung.

"Are you out of your mind?" asks Jumin. Both of the guards stare at him rather than Saeyoung. "Ignore that order. We have no idea who this is. A select few people know that I am in Tokyo at the moment, but no one knows that Saeyoung is accompanying me. I thought you’d taken precautions.”

The last comment is directed at Saeyoung.

“I did, I left a ton of AI programs I wrote myself running at my place. I know they’re monitoring my activity, somehow. I’m using the dummy programs to make them believe I am still at my house working.”

"Well, it seems at least some of them weren't fooled," says Jumin.

"I'm always careful, but sometimes you need to face problems head-on," says Saeyoung. His fingers slide across the gunmetal in his pocket. "Let ‘em in."

"Get the individual's full credentials..." starts Jumin.

"We already have his credentials, Mr. Han, he only gave the name 'Vanderwood'...

"VANDY!" Saeyoung rushes through the reaching arms of the security guards to the hotel door. He throws it open to reveal two more security guards, holding Vanderwood at bay.

For his part, Vanderwood looks completely bored in a black, leather jacket with nice black slacks and a soft cream shirt.

"Bout time," says Vanderwood.

"VANDY! What are you doing here, oh my goodness, Japan vacation with buddies! We should get outside of the city and hit up some onsens, like old times!"

"I'm not here for a pleasure visit," says Vanderwood. “And don’t call me that.”

"Oh, shit," says Saeyoung, his hand returning to his pocket. "Please tell me it wasn't you. And make me believe you."

"I know there's a gun in your pocket, Seven,” says Vanderwood.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you?"

"Your sweatshirt pocket, pervert," says Vanderwood, snickering. "I'm afraid I don't know the people tracking you down, but my agency suspects they're another, less scrupulous agency, hired by none other than the prime minister of South Korea."

"I...I don't..."

"Vanderwood," says Jumin Han, appearing at Saeyoung's shoulder. "Please, come inside, we can speak privately within my suite. I'm afraid I must insist that you give us any information that you have that could help keep my company safe."

"Lucky for you, my boss gave me clearance to do just that," says Vanderwood, sauntering into the suite. "That's why I'm here. The person we were tracking led us to a remote location outside of Tokyo. They caught us when we got too close to the hideout, and we scared them away, but we were able to deduce that the person we tracked was tracking was  _you_."

Vanderwood points at Saeyoung, rather than Jumin.

"So many people tracking me," says Saeyoung, holding his hand over his mouth as he giggled. "Oh, my, so popular..."

"I think I finally know why," says Vanderwood.

"Then you will be telling us," says Jumin.

Vanderwood gives a short nod.

"My company was hired by the Liberty party, to investigate the prime minister," says Vanderwood. "There were several other agencies working adjacent to us. It's become apparent the Prime Minister is involved in sharing secrets and deferring decisions to a foreign party, a spiritual leader outside of our own country. The insiders are calling for the Prime Minister's immediate resignation, but so far..."

Vanderwood spreads his hands out in front of him.

"I could have told you he was a crooked piece of shit," says Saeyoung, scowling.

"I suspect you could have..." Vanderwood’s eyes shift between Jumin and Saeyoung. “Do you wish to speak about what else I know…in private?”

“Jumin knows,” says Saeyoung, without flinching. “I’m guessing that, now, you do, too?”

“Gentlemen, if you could assist us by waiting in the hall?” Jumin directs the guards out of the room, doubling the number of black suits hovering near their door. The opposite of inconspicuous. No wonder Vanderwood found them so easily.

“As the party gets closer to making a move, the Prime Minister has hired agencies of his own to negate our every move. The abandonment of twins out of wedlock would be a disgraceful moral stigma for the prime minister, helpful in calling for his termination. We’ve been searching for signs of these twins for years now. But so are these other agencies. The Liberty party wants these twins protected. The prime minister wants them removed as a threat.”

“Removed, as in, dead.” It’s a statement, not a question. Saeyoung exhales a laugh devoid of any humor. “The sperm donor for me and Saeran wants us dead. Better dead than an embarrassment.”

“I grew up being told that my father was a liar and a dickhead, but he paid my mother to shut up so she took the cash and drank herself into a gutter. She told us we couldn’t leave the house or else someone would try to kidnap us to use against him. But I guess most likely scenario was that he would hunt us down himself. Enforce that abortion mom refused to get. For whatever reason.”

“I apologize,” says Vanderwood, “I hadn’t realized you would take it so hard.”

“I’m not taking it hard,” says Saeyoung, but the worried looks from both Jumin and Vanderwood, his least expressive friends, are concerning. “Not that hard. I used to think our mother would kill us, considering what a huge inconvenience we were for her and whoever our father was, but I know now, that would mean the end of her extortion money…” Saeyoung stops and forces on a big smile. “Sorry, I get off topic easily…”

Vanderwood and Jumin exchange a quick glance before Vanderwood continues.

“These hackers have been spying on you, hacking C&R just to get your attention--”

“Ha! Told you, Juju…”

“...and they lured you to one of several safe-houses of theirs to complete the contract.”

“So what stopped them? Why didn’t they kill me?” asks Saeyoung, his voice much calmer than he felt.

“We tracked them first,” said Vanderwood, smirking.

“Awww, Vandy, you love me…” says Saeyoung, fluttering his lashes. “My knight in shining armor, rushing in to save me.”

“That’s hardly the situation.”

“Wait until I tell Jaehee what an amazing hero you are…”

“So then what is our next move?” asks Jumin.

“If I might make a suggestion?” asks Vanderwood, waiting politely until both men present nod their approval. “We should go to another of these designated locations, leading with Saeyoung instead of myself. We’re more likely to get close and get answers from the person inside. Once we know which agency is working against you, we’ll know where to go next.”

* * *

"So then, Vandy rushes in..."

"Don't call me that," says Vanderwood.

"Did you hear that?" asks Saeyoung, holding the camera up and away to show Vanderwood sitting in the suite's sitting area, an open magazine obscuring most of his face. "Vandy says hi!"

"Aww, Vanderwood, Jaehee talks about you all the time," says MC, giggling into her phone. Saeyoung reaches out and gently touches the screen, though MC can't see the gesture. She looks so happy.

"How's Saeran?" asks Saeyoung.

"He's good, he's good," says MC, giggling so hard the phone jiggles somewhat in her grip. "He's in the shower right now..."

"Alone?!" asks Saeyoung, giving a cheeky grin and waggling his eyebrows until his glasses slant askew.

"Ha ha, yes, alone," says MC, grinning. “Someone put chocolate sauce on his face at work so he wanted to shower as soon as he got home.”

"Oh, I wonder who would do such a cruel thing," says Saeyoung, smirking.

"I don't know," says MC, laughing. "Oh, man, and you gotta check out this pic, I'm sending it right now..."

Saeyoung stares at the screen as MC starts fiddling with her phone. The camera continues to transmit her concentrating face. The way her nose scrunches up. Her eyes go sharp and focused. Her thick bangs fall into her eyes.

"Okay, sent!"

Saeyoung watches as the alert flashes on the screen and clicks on the picture. MC has taken the photograph herself with a forward facing camera, and it's from their shared bedroom. The computer is on in the background, paused on a scene of MC's favorite dance video. The one she's been trying to learn in time for the RFA Party. Saeran's standing beside her, one hand around her waist, and a bored expression on his face. It's obvious they are matching the pose on the screen.

"So I'm trying to get Saeran to dance with me since you're always wanting to dance the same part I want to dance," says MC, giggling to herself. "And he's good! Like, surprisingly good, he would probably hiss if he heard me saying that, but he's a good dancer. I really hope I can convince him to get on the dance floor with me in a couple weeks..."

"That's great," says Saeyoung, surprised at how chipper the words sound because they feel heavy. Wrong. "So awesome. Glad you two are getting along."

"We are definitely getting along, I have a lot to report, but I really want you to be here, and I'm worried about you, worried sick, babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," says Saeyoung, forcing a smile. "Have you seen Zen?"

"Nah, he didn't come by the coffee shop today," says MC, her face once again taking up the entirety of the screen. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, just Juju seems a little on edge because we had to leave before he could explain to Zen that the woman the news is claiming he's dating was just a casual business lunch."

"Well, yeah, Zen probably knows that, though, the news is always claiming that Jumin’s dating everyone who appears with him out in public. Remember the time they thought he was dating me?!?"

"You didn’t seem to mind much,” says Saeyoung, chuckling. “I know the news is always like that, just, due to their strange relationship at the moment..."

"Ah, yeah," says MC, giggling. "Ooh, I think I hear Saeran getting out of the shower. You want to talk to him?"

"No," says Saeyoung, the words coming faster than intended. "No, that's alright, but, um, listen, I hope you two aren't waiting to take your relationship to any kind of next level due to me not being there."

"What do you mean?" asks MC.

"Well, I know I said everything was fine, and it is, and if I come back in town and find out you two are together, well, that would make the next leg of this thing...easier, maybe, I don't know..."

"He's definitely opening up," says MC. Her head suddenly jerks as she stares in the direction of the hallway. "Saeran!"

The way she says the name, it's apparent even over the tinny speaker of the phone. There's so much real joy there. Has it always there, or is it new? MC had always had a soft spot for Saeran being Saeyoung's abused twin brother. But maybe now there was more.

Or maybe Saeyoung was imagining things. Maybe Saeyoung was jealous.

"Saeran, c'mere and say hey to Saeyoung," says MC.

"No, MC, that's okay, I gotta go, oh my god would you look at that, Vanderwood and Jumin just spilled baby oil all over themselves, you know what this means," says Saeyoung, nodding solemnly. "I need to go officiate this wrestling match."

"That's not happening, Jumin's not even in the room right now," says Vanderwood from his perch on the couch.

"Love you, MC, tell Saeran I said hi, and you two have fun, go do something I wish I was there doing, I'll talk to you later, mwah!" Saeyoung smooches obnoxiously at the camera before slamming his thumb on the disconnect button.

He stares at the black screen for several seconds before the app closes out and the picture of Saeran and MC dancing reappears. Saeyoung's stomach feels sour.

"What's gotten into you? How can you look unhappy to be talking to the girl you risked everything for," says Vanderwood.

"I still would risk anything for her, she's my fiancee now, you know," says Saeyoung. "It's just complicated, right now. I miss her so fucking much."

"That makes sense," says Vanderwood, nodding.

"I'm going to take a break, the screen is killing my eyes," says Saeyoung, standing up and giving a dramatic stretch and yawn. "You good out here until I come back?"

Vanderwood noisily flicks a page in the magazine. "I'm fine, thanks for the concern."

Saeyoung scurries into the adjoining room. He wants to sleep, and scream, and fly home to MC and Saeran.

If he returns and finds that they are sleeping together, that would be for the best, right? It would mean that Saeran is open to the idea of their polyamorous relationship. Everything would be just as Saeyoung had hoped and dreamed.

So why did everything feel so strange?

* * *

"And a five, six, seven..." MC starts on the beat, tapping her toes and grabbing for Saeran's hand. She places it on her waist and begins to walk through the movements.

Saeran knows the moves. He didn't realize that he knew them until the music started the first time and MC was twirling effortlessly into his arms. He had watched MC from afar, through an open door, and out in the living room on occasion. He had watched her so carefully he had absorbed the movements, almost through osmosis.

"You're so good at this," says MC, laughing as she dances the girl's part which contains considerably more movement and turns. All Saeran needs to do for the majority of the song is stand and offer a hand, and a short section in the middle where they dance simple movements in sync.

"I wish I could say the same about you," says Saeran, smirking. MC's answer is a swift jab in the chest with her elbow.

"Be nice!"

"You be nice," says Saeran, wrapping his arms around MC to stave off any more forthcoming attacks. He easily swings her toward the bed, and MC lands with a heavy  _oof_. Two legs fly out and wrap around Saeran, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her with a matching  _oof_.

Hands snake up Saeran's back, into his hair, still damp from the shower. Soft lips find his own and soon he's kissing MC, as casual and normal as though it were something that happened every day. When their lips break, MC giggles but keeps her face close, nose coming in to nuzzle against Saeran's.

"I talked to Saeyoung," says MC.

"What's...Saeyoung...doing now?" asks Saeran.

"GASP," says MC, pronouncing the word as she actually gasps along with it. "You called him Saeyoung! Oh my god, I need to text him and tell him!"

Saeran's hand flies to pin MC's wrist to the bed, "Don't you dare."

"Why not?" asks MC. "He'll want to know!"

"Because I'd rather...I'd rather do that in person," says Saeran, a sudden rush of heat rising to his cheeks. "I'd rather he hear it from me."

Saeran stares at the bedspread, an obnoxiously bright red thing. He stares at the matching red sheets, at a clump of laundry in the corner, and a spot of flaking paint on the wall. Anywhere but at MC beneath him.

When he finally dares to look back, she's staring up at him with dark eyes, soft and focused. "You're a good brother, Saeran."

"I'm a shitty brother," says Saeran, a bark of self-deprecating laughter escaping. "The worst. I tried to kill him, for fuck's sake, and then I moved into his house, fucked up his life, and tried to steal his girlfriend."

"You're not trying to steal me," says MC, her tone polite, like correcting someone speaking a new language for the first time. "Saeyoung is accepting of the idea of a relationship between the three of us. The fact that our relationship is growing closer is in line with what he wants for all of us. You don't have to feel bad about that."

"Fine, but the other shit..."

"You were brainwashed, Saeran," says MC, pushing up to her elbows. Saeran sits back on the bed, allowing her to sit up next to him. "Your mother wasn't ready to be a mother, your father made her life hell, you were preyed upon by a master manipulator, and abused, and none of that is your fault. Since Saeyoung saved you from that place, you've worked hard, at your own pace, to overcome. That's what's important."

"I don't feel like I'm a brother to him," says Saeran, his voice quiet and serious. MC drapes one of her arms around Saeran's shoulders and gives a squeeze.

"He thinks you're a brother to him. Saeyoung would do anything for you, and now you're realizing it, and trying to be better to him," says MC. "Things are going to work out. I can feel it."

"But won't he be pissed at me? Won't he be jealous? I mean, if we have sex..."

"Do you want to have sex?" asks MC, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Uh, right now?" asks Saeran. MC's answer is a shrug and a sly smile. "I mean, yeah, but..."

“You don’t have to worry about what happened last night, because…”

“Yeah, about last night,” says Saeran, frowning. “I was embarrassed last night, and nervous. I didn’t want to get into the details of the situation. But today, I feel like you have a right to know. I’ve never been with anyone, before. Not with a girl, or a boy. Not even a kiss on the lips.”

“How’s that possible? You’re twenty-two years old and hot as hell, you’re telling me those Mint Eye girls weren't…”

“Some of them were interested, maybe,” says Saeran, shrugging. “But I was too devout. Too devoted to the Savior, and too engulfed with my need for revenge against Luciel. Er. Saeyoung.”

“So you stayed a virgin, all these years?” asks MC.

“Not...on purpose, I wasn’t  _saving_  myself because of some purity issue, I was just too absorbed in other things to put any time into getting laid…”

“Wow, so I need to teach you like, everything,” says MC, brow scrunching up as she thinks.

“Well, not  _everything_ , I mean, the Internet is a thing, so I know…”

“You know about the birds and the bees? How when a man, and a woman, and another man fall in love and want to experiment in bed…”

“Stop,” says Saeran, grimacing. “I know enough. But I just wanted to be honest about it, in case you noticed that I’m new to all this…”

“And you want me to be the person to show you those specifics?” asks MC.

"Yes," says Saeran.

MC smiles and reaches out to gently run the backs of her fingers across Saeran's cheeks. "Do you want to have sex with me right now?"

Saeran nods, his hand flying up to hold MC's hand against his cheek. “Yes.”

MC leans in, lips brushing against Saeran's as they settle onto the bed. She's leading the movements, but they're too slow. Gentle. Saeran nips at MC's lip and forces her lips to open.

A soft moan snuffs out between their moving lips before Saeran even knows which one of them made it. When their mouths hover apart, Saeran gulps breath and attempts to move directly back in for another kiss.

"Hey," whispers MC, placing the tiniest kisses along Saeran's jaw, "you don't have to move so fast. I'm not going anywhere."

Saeran pauses, frowning as he stares at MC's eyes. "You're having second thoughts?"

"No," says MC, immediately, rising enough to kiss him fully on the lips. "Zero regrets, I just, don't want a repeat of yesterday. I thought we could take our time tonight..."

The kisses that follow are soft caresses, teasing more than satisfying. Saeran's eyes flutter closed and he holds himself in place as MC kisses his cheeks, lips, chin, and then up to his ear.

"Oh," says Saeran, hot breath against the shell of his ear causing every nerve ending in his body to feel raw and overstimulated. He flinched away when he felt the wet tip of a tongue encroaching on his earlobe.

"Too much?" asks MC. Smirking. She's enjoying this. Like testing him, systematically for weaknesses.

Saeran surges forward and presses his open mouth to MC's neck. He places suckling kisses along her throat before she can argue, kissing further up until he's breathing against her ear. She explodes in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, watch it, I'm ticklish," she says while squirming and struggling in a way that sends a jolt straight to Saeran's cock.

He gulps.

MC redistributes her weight on the bed so she can reach up and help Saeran pull his thin gray shirt over his head. Saeran ducks his head, helping her remove his shirt. Feather-light fingers trace the thick black lines of his tattoo.

"Do you regret your tattoo?" asks MC in a quiet voice.

"No," says Saeran, looking down at the Mint Eye symbol snaking across his shoulder and forearm. "It's part of my history. It's fitting that it's emblazoned on my skin forever."

"But you're allowed to move on," says MC, leaning forward to press a kiss directly to the center of the symbol. Saeran sighs gently at the gesture.

"I want to add to it," says Saeran, watching MC still tracing his tattoo.

"That's a beautiful idea," says MC, meeting his eyes with a smile. "With the right additions, this can become something even more fitting as a symbol of how far you've come."

Saeran kisses her again. Because she's the first person to acknowledge to his face how far he has come. Because she's the only person to know him this way. Because she was the one person he wanted to share this part of himself with.

The kisses move and grow becoming longer until breathing seems to have taken a backseat to other needs. Saeran breaks to slide his fingertips beneath MC's dress and pulls it over her head with one fluid movement.

Beneath the dress, MC wears a dainty pink bra with white lace and a tiny satin bow between her breasts. Her underwear has some type of wording repeated over and over. Saeran leans closer and squints. "What's today?"

"You're as bad as Saeyoung," mutters MC, answering with a kiss instead.

But Saeran's distracted. He pulls away from the kiss and moves down her chest instead. He moves lower until his lips are no longer kissing, only dragging, tasting, feeling. He places a tender kiss on each visible curve of her breasts then reaches an arm behind her and feels for a clasp.

Then feels some more. Then more.

MC giggles when he finally admits defeat.

"That can take some practice, even with two hands," says MC, smirking. She wiggles out from under Saeran and twists her body to give him a view of her smooth back. She reaches behind herself easily and expertly removes the three clasps holding her breasts prisoner. The pink bra slides free of her arms, and lands on the floor.

When she turns around, Saeran forgets to breathe. Her breasts are bared for him. She looks remarkably soft and he succumbs to the need to touch and feel every inch of her. The slopes, the curves, the pebbled flesh of her nipples reacting to the cold air--and the piercing feeling of his eyes on them.

So engrossed in exploring MC, Saeran jumps in surprise when he feels a hand cupping his erection through his pants.

"I know I said I wanted to take it slow," says MC, squirming where she sits in just her underwear. "But I'm feeling rather exposed here, and I’m getting pretty wet so..."

Wet. Saeran knows about that--he's seen plenty of videos. But something about knowing MC is wet--for him--draws out a pitiful whine that makes MC grin. Her hands find his waistband and she quickly undoes his pants and starts to ruck them down his legs before Saeran assists her and removes his pants and boxers in one sweep.

MC's hand is simultaneously knowledgeable and questing. She touches him in ways that feel amazing, but she also watches his reactions. When he inhales sharply as her thumb glides over his slit, she takes note and repeats the action. Her fingers map out the flare of his cockhead and the veins in his shaft.

There's a fleeting moment when Saeran's thighs tighten and he's sure he's going to come again--but MC's hand retreats at the exact right moment, allowing him time to catch his composure. Once the crisis is averted, he nods to MC and mouths a quiet, 'thanks.'

MC moves, sitting up on her knees as she reaches again for Saeran's cock.

"Sit on the bed," says MC, her dark eyes looking darker than he had ever seen them before, "I'm going to ride you. And you're going to like it."

Saeran sits back on the bed so quickly the mattress bounces gently. He watches in awe as MC pulls down her panties revealing the soft vee of her mound complete with a tiny strip of brown hairs cut short. Saeran wets his lips and stares.

"Do I need to..." Saeran reaches out toward MC instead of continuing, but she guides his hand away and grins.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm good to go," says MC. She walks on her knees and straddles Saeran's thighs before grabbing his hand and guiding it back. MC brings Saeran's hand to the silky skin around her entrance. "Feel?"

Saeran curls his fingers barely, afraid to touch. Afraid he might frighten away this ethereal creature straddling his bare lap and staring into his eyes with dark, mischievous eyes.

"Wet."

MC giggles, fingers wrapping around Saeran's cock as she guides it gently to her entrance. "Yes,  _wet_ ," she agrees, rotating her hips to allow the head to slide back and forth between the valley of her lips, " wet for you, Saeran."

Was she always this wanton? This forward? Or was it just for him. Saeran wants to ask, but he also doesn't want to bring up potentially sensitive subjects. Not while it's all so new and he risks losing that wet heat sliding across his cock.

With another rotation, MC's hips jut forward and he feels himself breach her opening. It's with a practiced motion that MC lowers herself slowly, taking her time, dropping her hips down until Saeran bottoms out deep inside.

It's like nothing he's felt before. Tight walls gripping his cock. It's so much better than the mindless grinding before. He's sure that he won't be able to last--except he's lasting. Even when MC makes a breathy exhale and begins to rock her hips, slightly.

Saeran's hands fly to MC's waist, trailing lower to squeeze her hips and ass as she moves torturously slow. Each time he's sure she's going to rise completely from his lap, but she slides back down, her wetness coating him, decreasing the friction, and increasing the speed.

MC's eyes are closed. She bites her lower lip and hair falls on her face almost obscuring it completely. Saeran rushes to push her bangs away from her eyes and they fly open, meeting his.

"Does it feel okay?" asks Saeran.

"You feel so good," says MC.

It's the kind of validation that makes Saeran's cock twitch and throb. It won't be long. He grasps at MC's ass, squeezing and thrusting upwards simultaneously.

"I want you," says Saeran, the words ragged and coarse. "I've wanted you for so long. I can't..."

"You don't have to worry about lasting," says MC, leaning forward to kiss Saeran's temple. "You just focus on feeling good. This time is about you. I want to show you how good it can feel when you're with someone you care about."

"Yes," the word comes out as a breathy hiss and Saeran continues to struggle to raise his hips. He needs to get deeper. He wants to push harder. He needs to fill MC up completely...

"Is it safe?" asks Saeran, immediately hating the wording. "I mean, do you have a condom, or.."

"I'm religious about my birth control, you don't need to worry," says MC, gyrating her hips with a new vigor. "You're close, huh? That's good. Because I want you to finish inside of me. It's only fair it's your turn to make me as yours--because we're all in this together. I’m yours."

Saeran groans. He's had enough. He pushes MC back onto her back on the bed, feeling his cock slide out easily and the bite of the chilly air on his wet shaft. He positions himself on top of her and his cock seeks out MC's entrance on instinct alone. Soon, he's thrusting back inside and pushing MC's legs open and back.

"Saeran!"

She doesn't sound mad. She sounds pleased. Impressed, even. And her face is a mask of lust as Saeran starts to pound forward with his hips, enjoying the rhythmic slapping of wet skin each time their bodies meet.

It's too much, and not enough. He wants to be deeper. He needs to have all of her. The way her breasts bounce with each impact and her bangs stick to her sweaty forehead. Saeran takes a mental picture. He memorizes the moment. He...

"Oh, God, I'm coming..."

MC moans as Saeran thrusts to the hilt and grinds into her warmth, spilling more come than he thought possible. His balls twitch until every last drop is spent.

Saeran opens his eyes. When had they closed? He's staring down at a breathless MC, flushed from her navel to her forehead, and smiling.

"That was awesome," she says."

"It was good for you?" asks Saeran, realizing MC must not have reached the same climactic finish.

"I'm better than good," says MC, reaching up to rest her hands on Saeran's shoulders. "It feels like I'm finally free to be with you the way I want to. The only thing missing is Saeyoung..."

And the name doesn't sting. There's a brief moment of worry--was he not enough? Was Saeyoung better in bed? But his conscious mind silences it and chases away those doubts. He's sitting in bed, still inside of the woman he adores, with proof of his adoration dripping out, soaking their thighs.

"I miss him too," Saeran admits.

And it feels like the world had lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

 

* * *

[[Chatroom Transcripts]]

707: MC!!!!

MC: SAEYOUNG!!1!

MC: MY LOVE

MC: I MISS YOU SO MUCH

707: I MISS YOU TWO

Jumin Han: Can we please type normally without all of the capitalization?

Jaehee Kang: I actually agree with Jumin.

MC: Look at you two getting along

707: I KNOW RIGHT

_Jumin Han’s irritated emote._

MC: I know you can’t talk about where you’re at or what you’re doing

MC: But we missed you so much today! I took a pic for you!

707: YAY!!! PIC OF THE BAE TO BRIGHTEN MY DAY

_MC sends a photograph of herself and Saeran._

MC: Saeran sends his love too

Unknown: I do not.

707: You two look happy.

Unknown: She forced me to take that picture.

Jaehee Kang: That reminds me. I’ve been meaning to speak with you, MC. In private.

MC: Then we can talk at work in the morning!!! Right now i’m missing Saeyoung!

MC: After that, more emails!

Unknown: Ugh. Isn’t Yoosung supposed to be helping with this?

Jaehee Kang: It’s rather important. I will send you a private message instead.

MC: Yoosung got a girlfriend, I haven’t seen him all day!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

707: Vanderwood says hello, Jaehee.

_Jaehee Kang’s shining eyes emote._

Jaehee Kang: I wasn’t aware that Vanderwood was going to join you…

707: Neither were we. Long story.

Jaehee Kang: Too bad Vanderwood is not a member of our messenger…

MC: HEY!! Great idea! Saeyoung you should add him?!??!

707: Too busy right now.

MC: Of course, I meant later, sorry

Unknown: You seem off. Is something wrong?

707: Nope, just really busy, Jumin, something new popped up on the computer, come back into the main area.

_**Jumin Han has left the chat room.** _

Unknown: You’re sure?

MC: If there’s anything we can do to help we want to help!

_**707 has left the chat room.** _

Unknown: Saeyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Saeran and MC to the rescue and the three are reunited :) Thanks anyone who still reads this story :)


End file.
